It all started with Movie Night
by BumiCat
Summary: Modern AU. Katara hates it when it is Zuko's turn to pick the movie for everyone, he always picks a horror movie. This time, however, she finds that she doesn't mind as much. Zutara
1. How it Starts

I don't own Avatar, I am just a fan

**_This story is my fluff of romance between two characters i love. If you are looking for action or struggle this really isn't a story for you._**

**_Sometimes it is nice to just join a journey of love. I wrote this because i couldn't get the picture of how Zuko and Katara got together out of my head. The fact other people are enjoying it as well makes me happy. Yay for love and romance._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

……………………………………………………………………………

It all started after Zuko's dad got arrested for corruption, embezzlement and a few other charges. That first weekend Zuko got his new apartment, and the gaang came over for a celebratory movie night; thus a tradition was born. Every Saturday, rain or shine 1 person got to pick a movie for everyone to watch. It was only ever the original 6. Mai would always bow out to go spend girl time Ty Lee (that is assuming she was dating Zuko on that day or not). Mai and Zuko broke up so much that on a daily basis no one was ever quite sure if they were together or not.

Aang would always pick a family cartoon claiming they needed something light hearted. Sokka would pick a 'B' comedy that only he seemed to laugh at filling the apartment with loud chuckles and slamming his leg. Suki would pick an action comedy as a way to appease Sokka while also enjoying the show, while Toph went straight to action. Katara picked a Romance and would always cry at the end when the guy got the girl. It was a nice tradition that everyone cycled through and looked forward to.

Well, that is until it would come to Zuko's night to pick. Zuko always picked a horror, and the scarier the better. He would always make sure the hall light was out, giving the apartment an eerie feel. He even once set up a cardboard cut out of the killer behind the shower so when Sokka was the first to go to the bathroom the shouting could be heard down the block. After that night, Aang would conveniently have something he couldn't get out of on Zuko's movie night.

Then Suki and Sokka started also missing Horror movie Saturday when it was Zuko's turn claiming they didn't get enough time together. It was only once every 6 weeks that people skipped, so no one got upset that the gaang of 6 went down to 3. Katara HATED when it was Zuko's night. She would jump at least 4 times and never slept well after going home and leaving all her lights on. As his friend though, she would never abandon him. It was her duty to see this through, especially after he would sit through her movies. So when she showed up for that fateful horror movie Saturday, she would have already committed to sitting through the whole thing.

As Zuko opened the door in his button up red shirt and Jean's, he gave her a lopsided grin. "Toph can't make it, she got sick trying to win a dare by eating a box of fire flakes." Katara froze for half a heartbeat. Damn it Toph always walked her home knowing how scared Katara was. No... It was ok, she would be there for him even if everyone else bailed.

"Why does that not surprise me?... what did you pick for tonight anyways? Some fluffy family friendly film that will tug at the heart?" She walked past him to set her purse down on the counter and go grab a soda from the fridge. If she was going to make it through the next few hours she was going to need supplies handy so she didn't have to get up.

"More like the scariest horror recorded and won the 'never sleep again award' last year. I am not even sure it is in English." Zuko's full grin was hard to resist causing Katara's own smile to appear. His smiles were few and far between, but when he smiled it curled her toes in excitement. It was like she earned a private show to his happiness.

After her and Aang agreed that friendship was better than dating, she had been single for 6 long months. It was hard to date between college and holding a job down to pay rent. Thankfully Uncle Iroh gave her the option to work on homework while working at the tea shop or she would not even be able to keep up with her friends. Sometimes when Zuko smiled at her, she was reminded on just how single she was. She had no one to share those private moments with away from others. Not that she liked Zuko…. He had Mai… Mai, yes… Mai… Zuko was with Mai, maybe? Honestly she wasn't sure right now if they WERE together or not but that didn't matter since he was off limits. If he isn't with her today, he would be tomorrow.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" Katara grumbled while heading to the living room. Zuko grabbed the popcorn and followed after her.

Katara sat down on the couch while Zuko turned out the lights and grabbed the remote. He sat down to her left with enough space to fit 1 person and declared "Here we go!"

The opening screen started out black with a deep voice talking. Based on the subtitles, clearly it was based on a real story and no one survived to tell the tail. Katara took off her shoes and slipped her feet to the couch resting her chin on her knees. Horror movie night always meant dressing in comfy clothes like her yoga pants and tank top so she could make a quick get away from monsters. Sure she faced down many scary men including going against Zuko's father but that didn't help her when it came to demons with tentacles that could grab your leg under the couch.

……………………

The first jump scare had her fly 2 feet in the air. She landed right next to Zuko with wide eyes. He was leaning forward watching the movie with his elbows on his legs but with her jump he leans back and smirks at her. "you ok there sugar queen?" She could hear the mocking tone he used and her back straightens as she turns an icy glare to him. "I am fine thank you!"

His smirk now becomes more pronounced as he takes in her stance. She was always strong and the first one to take charge of any situation. When he agreed to join the gaang and work with them to take his father down, she was fearless and even threatened him. The idea that a girl who was clearly smaller than himself could end his life permanently was laughable, but when she glared at you, you paid attention.

Zuko slowly leaned his back against the couch and put his arm to lay across the back behind her. If he was being truthful, Katara is the only reason he continues to pick a scary movie on his night. The first time it was his choice he was in a bad mood and was trying to scare Sokka for teasing him. Everyone settled in on the couch and Katara ended up jumping so high during the case sequence it made Zuko's week. He HAD to get that reaction again and again. Everything about Katara had to be noticed, studied and dissected.

She was his equal like no one else in the group. Only for her would he make an effort to not blow his temper. When all of them went somewhere and a person would start to stare at his scar, it was Katara who would grab his hand and with a gentle squeeze found a way to distract him defusing the situation. Mai never understood that. Zuko could never explain to the gaang why his relationship was on/off all the time. How would Sokka look at him with a straight face if he was to say that all of their fights started with how close Zuko was to Katara. Mai's jealousy hit new heights 2 days ago causing the most recent break up.

Since Zuko got out of class early he decided to surprise Mai at her apartment with take out and flowers. He thought they would have an afternoon of cuddles and instead he stood in her kitchen fighting about how Katara and not her liked chinese food and that Katara also liked flowers when Mai wanted fruit tarts. He was done with Mai. Katara would never see him like that anyways. She was too good, too wonderful to be with someone having a sorted past. How did Mai not get that?

……………………

The second scare had Katara jump straight into Zuko's torso where she buried herself into his neck not looking while wrapping her arm around to his shoulder. He froze for a full 10 seconds absorbing the feeling of having Katara pressed against his body. She was so soft, so warm and comfortable despite the chill in the apartment. Suddenly watching the movie was no longer in his priorities and focusing solely on how Katara felt to his side was everything.

Zuko took great care to slowly lower his right hand down covering her back and cradling her to his side. She smelled like rainfall in the spring. He desperately wanted to tease her for not watching but it stuck to the roof of his mouth while he clamped down on his tongue. He could not ruin this moment and have her pull away. The movie continued on with screams of the girl running down the alleyway.

When the creature caught up to the main character, a loud gurgle sound echoed in the space while the monster tore into the person with its claws. Katara didn't look up but instead pushed further into Zuko's side squeezing her eyes shut. If she wasn't so scared, she would have jumped back from being so close to him like this. Zuko was her brother's best friend and there was a line she was not allowed to cross. Regardless of how attractive that line looked when she was alone in her bed at night.

Zuko shifted his body to the side now covering her further like a human blanket from the movie. Realizing it was impossible to not say something, he leaned into her ear and whispered "You gonna survive there Kat?" Her blush was amazing. She was fighting a smile and started to mumble her reply while not pulling back. He was all of the sudden torn on his choice of movie.

On the one hand, Katara was holding him like a lover. On the other, she was scared and his need to protect her flared into his body faster than he knew how to handle. "I am sorry, I missed that. Care to share it again?"

She could hear his tone, the smile playing at his lips when he talked. He was amused by her outburst of affection. Sadly, she couldn't hide in his neck all night so putting on a brave face would have to do. Pulling back, she looked him square in the eyes and said "I am doing a lot better than she is" while pointing to the murder in progress on the screen.

It was after this declaration she realized how close she really was to his face. Their noses were almost touching. Gold to Blue eyes locked into each other and the mood in the room started to shift. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity. Then, as if driven by an invisible force, Zuko's left hand came around to cradle Katara's face. It was like a magnet for him and when his hand fit perfectly against her jaw it was confirmation to him that this was the right move.

Katara's breathing started to increase as her heart beat faster. He smelled of cinnamon and something pure Zuko. He looked down from her eyes to settle on her mouth. The last thought she had as he leaned in was one of need.

The kiss started innocent enough. His mouth was so soft as it slanted against her lips giving her a virginal kiss. He then slowly took his hand sliding it from her jaw to the back of her head tangling the hair within his fingers while licking her lips silently asking for permission. When she opened her mouth and granted access, his purr was a rumble within his chest exciting her. She was pushed back into the couch as he continued to hold her lower back with his other hand pressing her body into his in a delicious manner.

At this point, rational thought flew out the window for both of them. She was no longer the best friends sister and he was no longer off limits. They were both acting on instinct that screamed it was right. The movie continued on but it was a backdrop as mood lighting more than anything else.

Katara grabbed his shoulders pulling him as close as his body would allow. Spirits he could kiss. His tongue ring which she had previously teased him for was doing an excellent job proving it's worth. She would never again discuss how his tongue got swollen for a week when the bar was put in. He could keep it forever for all she cared. And right now, she definitely cared. She felt confined with how she was sitting though. Sure, she could grab his back but what she really wanted was to touch his chest.

Zuko trained with weapons and different fighting styles for years so Katara knew what he looked like under his shirt. From the first time she came upon his practice, she wanted to touch and scratch his chest to see if it was just as hard as it looked. Thinking through her options in rapid succession, Katara jerked her body hard pulling Zuko with her. In a small tumble, now Katara was laying flat on her back on the couch with Zuko's entire frame on her. He stopped kissing her then pulling back and checking her face.

His eyes came out of the fog long enough to really look at her while she stared back. Both of them silently asking if this is ok with their eyes. Then, as if answering at the same time, they both got big goofy grins on their faces. To continue while he was seeing someone would be rash bordering on foolish, so in the smallest voice she could muster Katara squeaked "what about Mai?"

It was official, she would die right here and right now. How could she ruin this moment. Throwing curses in her head about how she could forget Mai for at least a few more minutes Zuko regarded her for a beat. "We ended it… for… good this time"

What he really wanted to say was something to the affect of 'like Agni I would go back to her after this!' but he figured that maybe the brutal honestly could be withheld until another time. Katara slid her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head and pulled him back down. The discussion was officially closed and no more talking was needed.

Kissing Katara was like pure love. His hand slipped down her hair past her shoulders and down her arm. He grabbed her hip while he took the other arm and propped himself up on his elbow. In no way would he stop kissing her, he just wanted to make sure he also didn't smother her. Once he was secure in their position, he rammed his leg between hers and his hand started the track up her body from the hip.

Zuko was like the best fire whiskey she had ever had, highly additive and unable to stop. His hand was setting fire to her body in ways she couldn't predict while his hard length started distracting her on her thigh. If she didn't do something soon she was going to combust.

When his hand grabbed her breast, it was then that Katara realized he had been under her shirt for his journey north. Her gasp was audible and immediately swallowed by his mouth while she arched into his body. Fuck he felt amazing.

It was at this point that her phone started going off.

BUZZ… BUZZZ…. BUZZ….

No… no way would she answer that. Not when she was this close to having every fantasy come true. For his part, Zuko acted like he heard nothing. His focus was so concentrated that when she broke the kiss to breath he simply moved to her throat. Oh… oh SPIRITS what he could do on her throat. Her need washed through her.

BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ….

RING… RING… RING…

Now Zuko's phone was lighting up the room and ruining the mood. He broke off from her neck and pulled back to look her right in the eyes. The pain and desire for both of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He shot such an angry look at his phone that for a minute Katara wondered if he could set it on fire with just as look.

"WHAT?!" he growled into the phone as he pulled back from her. Immediately missing his warmth, Katara sat up and looked around landing on the TV for the first time in a while. Well apparently they missed the end because now they were watching the title screen dancing back and forth asking for you to play the movie.

"Where exactly are you then? How are we supposed to find you?" Zuko's voice turning into slight concern had Katara pause as she was getting up to turn on the light. No way could they continue at this point. Life clearly was not fair.

"Ok… Ok… yeah I will come. Katara is still here finishing the movie so we will leave here in a minute….. yeah…. yeah, you OWE me." Click!

She gave him a curious look while he proceeded to rub the back of his head looking anywhere but at her. "So it turns out that Sokka's amazing mechanic skills for his car are less than amazing. Suki and him are stuck in the other part of town. The tow truck is coming but they will be stranded. Toph won't answer and neither will Aang so they need to be rescued." She could tell how much it pained him to admit that their private time together had just ended.

"It is ok, you can hold this over Sokka's head for at least a week. And technically we didn't finish the movie… so… We could… come back and pick up where we left off." They both knew she didn't mean the movie. This was her green light to him she wanted to continue what they started. He gave her a ghost of a smile that turned her stomach to butterflies.

"You… want to continue, huh? It wasn't… too scary for you? This is something… you would enjoy to repeat?" Oh the cockiness of his voice made her want to deny it just to push him down a peg. However, if she did that then she would not have the enjoyment of coming back. Decisions, decisions….

"I think that you better hope Sokka doesn't want to finish the movie with us after his date night got ruined." She said with narrowing her eyes. Zuko dropped any smile he had and nodded his head turning serious. Point for Karata.

In the end, it was Suki would actually ruined the evening for them. Once they showed up to the broken down car Suki declared she was exhausted and just wanted to go home. Since she was roommates with Katara, it made it hard to argue with her choice. Even the small attempt mentioning they needed to finish the movie made Suki blurt out how much Katara was scared of them anyways and then Sokka asked Zuko if he could spend the night complaining about what could have gone wrong.

When they all pulled up on front of the girls apartment, Katara gave Zuko the look of apology and slipped out. He watched them go up the stairs and just sat there idling. It took Sokka coughing and demanding him to lead the way for Zuko to remember where he was. It wouldn't do good following after her he supposed regardless of what he wanted.

That was ok. This was not over, not by a long shot. Katara might not have realized it yet, but he wasn't going to give up on this now that it started. Whatever it was, it was going to continue.


	2. Stopping by Work

This was a morning of jumbled thoughts for Katara. Should she text him or let him take the first move? What is the protocol when you almost sleep with your brothers best friend anyways? Katara was so distracted on next steps that she wasn't focused on anything Suki had to say at the counter during breakfast.

"…and that was when we decided to break up." Suki says putting her tea down. Wait… what?

"What did you just say?!" A panicked voice starts to rise out of Katara as she really grasped the last few words.

"Ha! I KNEW you were not really listening! What is your head at today? Did Zuko scare you too much last night?"

Scare? No, she wasn't scared. Turned on, excited, confused, and nervous but definitely not scared. "No, I think you freaked me out more being stuck on the side of a highway. Are you mad enough at Sokka that he won't be allowed to come over for a week walking around with his socks out?" When in doubt, tease. There was no way she was prepared to talk about what happened yet.

Suki's laugh is refreshing and helps her focus on the task at hand. She has exactly 1 hour to shower and get ready to be out the door before her shift starts at the tea shop

This is not the time to think about boys. Well, just one boy. The rest of the conversation is now running smooth and she hopes off the bar stool to take her shower. Right as she gets in the bathroom she hears the ding of her phone.

_Zuko: Sokka just left, come over_

Straight to the point. Clearly he was thinking about her too then. The happiness she felt realizing that was too good of a feeling.

_Katara: Can't. I have to be at work for my 11am shift. Later?_

Not wanting to wait for a reply she gets down to business hoping in the shower and then getting dressed. If focusing on her phone it is a signal to how badly she wants this, she is already in way too deep. Who is she kidding, she was in too deep months ago but he doesn't need to know that. It was as she was leaving the apartment that she took a look at her phone and found no new messages. The disappointment hung in the air.

Was he actually trying to tell her it was a mistake and now decided avoiding her was better? How could she continue movie night knowing what could have been if they were not interrupted. The walk to the tea shop was filled with doubt. She was so distracted that she almost ran into 3 different people and a very suspiciously placed phone pole.

The ding in the door signaled Iroh that Katara had just shown up for her shift. He looked over at her while trying to understand his nephews call that just ended. Zuko almost never calls him at work but prefers to stop by when he has something to discuss. However this morning, Zuko called asking for the work schedule for today and inquired how busy they normally are for Sundays. This is not that surprising since he has Zuko fill in as manager on a regular basis. What WAS surprising was how he questioned Uncle on Katara's shift a bit too eagerly. When did she take lunch, did she have the counter today or to walk around to the tables, what clean up is she assigned.

Uncle Iroh was no fool. Though he doubted if the kids knew it yet, Katara and Zuko were clearly infatuated with each other. One could even dance the line to love. Zuko just needed to come to terms that Mai was not his soul mate and then Iroh was going to lock them in a closet until a wedding announcement came out. He loved Zuko but the boy could be so dense.

"Good Morning Katara! How was movie night?" Of course Uncle knew the weekly ritual. He intentionally wouldn't work Katara on any Saturday night to make sure she could go. He would do anything for the girl that could bring out a smile on his nephews face. Her blush was something new however. Now what had exactly transpired to cause a reaction like that? Coupled with Zuko's call, Iroh went from suspicious to critical of the events before him.

"It… it went well Uncle! Zuko had his turn to pick and of course he picked something terrifying!! Then Sokka's car broke down and we had to rescue him and Suki. It was an eventful night." Katara continued to blabber about the movie being horrible, but Iroh could tell that she really didn't remember much about it when pressed for details about things like the plot. So she didn't watch it then hmmm?

Right at 1pm during the typical slow down Iroh told Katara go to take her scheduled lunch. She had seemed somewhat down today more than usual now that he was taking great care in watching her interactions. He also couldn't help but notice how she would casually and somewhat randomly check her phone and then grimace when passing by the counter.

It was less than a minute of Katara passing through the door to the back room that Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon. Now that is a new development, but Uncle wasn't surprised. He was anticipating something happening today.

"Zuko! It is wonderful to see you my boy. Are you here to check on our tea stock?" Iroh's smile was a bit too knowing for that question to be innocent. Zuko stopped short and pushed his lips together. Whatever was happening with Katara was too new to give anything away. In his haste to see her he also didn't think it through how this would look to anyone including Uncle or the gaang. Well, shit.

"No Uncle… I needed to talk to Katara… about…" think of something, anything "her class. She asked me to help her with an assignment." Vague was good. It gave him enough wiggle room to avoid putting him in a corner later.

"Oh! Well now is the perfect time to talk to her! She just went to lunch in the back room…" Zuko didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as he purposely started to walk past the tables and counter to his destination. Zuko had no idea what he was going to say to her, he just knew he wanted to see her again. He needed to make sure that the spark wasn't a dream. Did she still want him in the light of day or did she regret what happened?

As he walked through the door to the break room, Katara was sitting on a chair looking at a text book. She had that look when she is concentrating where she wrinkles her nose and squints at the paper as if daring it to not absorb into her head. Damn it she was cute. Cute and funny and his heart started to ache at the idea that she would regret last night. He leaned against the door crossing his arms just taking in the site and waiting to see how long it will take until she notices he is there.

Katara figured the only way to keep her mind off of Zuko was to study for class. It had always worked in the past when something was bothering her but right now she couldn't even tell you what she had just read. Sighing she set the book down and went to get up and grab more water when she halted in her movement. There was the subject of her thoughts brought to life in the doorway. A small smile played at her lips as she took him in staring at her with a curious look.

"….Hi…"

"Hi back."

No one moved and no one talked again. They both just stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to speak first. Words might not be spoken, but the eyes were having full conversations and they spoke volumes. Hi, how are you. I missed you. I missed you too. Are we going to do this? Is this what you want? I can't live without knowing.

"So…." Katara started and then stopped. Did he come to say it was a mistake? If their friendship was effectively ruined she was going to have to move. There was no way she could stand to look at him and watch the possibility of him getting back with Mai or someone new. That would be a one way ticket to crazy town and the cost would kill her soul.

"So…. Yeah… so look, Katara. I know that you probably regret what we did last night. Well I mean… what we almost did last night but I don't because… you know… look I like you and I don't. Regret it…" The rest of what he said landed on the back of his throat. Katara had started his sentence looking at him with crinkling her nose and then her expression spread into a giant grin. She had started grinning at him after he said he liked her, was it possible she didn't regret it and instead was just as nervous?

She still wasn't saying anything. She also was still smiling. He liked her. He actually LIKED her. One step and then another brought her face to face with him. Zuko shifted his feet side to side just waiting. With a steady hand Katara wasn't aware she had she reached up and cupped the back of his head to pull it down to her face. His eyes went wide for a minute and he put the goofy smile on his face before taking over and started kissing her like his life depended on it.

It was like the time separated never happened and they were back on the couch. The fire within him roared to life and he pushed her forward while reaching his hand behind him and closed the door. The click of the lock was the only warning Katara got before she was twirled around and shoved against the door.

His hands traveled everywhere on her as if he was memorizing the divots and groves. Oh Agni, she felt incredible. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. It was possible that he was going to end up taking her in the back room of the tea shop for the first time. That thought was not appealing to him. A bed would be better. One that he could keep her in until they both fell asleep holding each other. He started to slow the kiss down and travel down her jaw to her neck. He intended to have just one more taste to hold him over until she got off work. That is, until she made a small 'mew' noise. That noise flew straight to his core and threw thought out the window. She was now his. His and he wouldn't let her go.

His touch had started everywhere and then slowed down while he held her against the door. Not aware of the time or location she was in Katara was working her fingers in his slick black hair. It was softer than the finest silk. When he moved to her neck she couldn't be quiet anymore from the waves that were crashing in her and then it was like a flame came to life. Katara was melting fast under the assault of senses. His left hand was grabbing her breast while his right scoped her ass and brought her close to him. Feeling his arousal starting to rub against her stomach made her think of better places he could rub that against.

Her leg lifted up so she was half straddling his hip. Catching on his hand moved down the leg to grab into her knee and he opened her wide to push into the slow grind he was building. "Fuck Katara…" hmmm, she had a new favorite phrase. His voice was so rough and was so deep like he had trouble talking. All she could think of is this must be how he sounds when he wakes up in the morning.

All of the sudden a loud crash somewhere behind the door broke them apart. Both were heavy breathing and staring at each other in shock. "Spirits Zuko…. We…. We need to umm… not here… we need to… talk… can I come over when my shift ends? I… I want this too"

She sounded as affected as he felt, but she wanted this too. This was the start of something and not a brush off. Not trusting his voice at this moment since what he really wanted was her to come home with him now, he simply nodded.

"Zuko? Katara? Are you guys ok back there? Ty Lee dropped an entire tray of tea while trying to balance it on her head. I could use some help cleaning it up. Katara, do you mind?" it was slightly muffled through the door, but it helped remind them where they were.

"Sure Uncle Iroh! I… will be there in just a minute!" She might have been talking to Iroh, but she never took her eyes off Zuko. He never took his eyes off her either.

"When you get to my apartment, turn off your phone. If we are interrupted again I think I might die." A small smirk landed on both of their faces as he unlocked the door and went to leave.

Neither of them would look Uncle in the eye as they came out of the backroom. No matter, he was looking at them and had his own smirk as well.

It wasn't until the end of her shift that Uncle said anything about today's weird events. His parting comment as she left for the night was "I am so thrilled my nephew could help you with your assignment! It must have been a true head scratcher to close the door!"

The blush that took over her face could be seen from across the street if anyone looked. It would seem that Zuko was no longer as dense as he thought after all.


	3. Chinese Food and the talk

Instead of rushing to Zuko's after her shift, Katara actually went home first. If this was going to happen, she was going to make damn sure she didn't look like she just got off work. Turning the key in the lock, she came upon Suki and Sokka having a playful discussion about his mechanic skills. Or maybe she should say his lack of mechanic skills.

"All I am saying is if you can't use the cheapest oil, what is the point of having the car!"

Suki raised one eyebrow while smashing her lips together. Katara knew that look, this was going to go from bad to worse fast. She slipped by without saying hi since talking always got her involved and she had somewhere to be tonight.

A fast shower (plus shaving) and she was in her room looking over her underwear. Why did she not own anything lacy and barely there? Oh right, because she has never considered it before. Clearly a shopping trip was in order for the coming week. Normally she would take Suki but that would lead to too many questions she wasn't prepared to answer. And if Suki told Sokka about the shopping trip? Well she would be under house arrest unless she confessed exactly who she was buying them for. How would Sokka handle this news?

Sure, they were all best friend now but it had taken time after all their history to really forgive. Would that come back up when Sokka realized what was going on (or about to go on)? Aang also took the breakup very well but Katara hasn't dated really since then. How was he going to handle this as well? The chirp of her phone interrupted her thoughts.

_Zuko: It takes 10 minutes to get to my apartment from the tea house. You were off work 20 minutes ago. _

Someone was pushy, and just like that her mood improved.

_Katara: Ahh, patience is a virtue. I needed to clean tea off myself before coming over_

_Zuko: My shower works just as well. Maybe better since it has a person who can help included. If you are not here in 20 minutes I am coming there instead. _

The scandal that could cause would rival any reality tv. Laughing Katara imagined Sokka opening the door on Zuko as he pushed past him heading for her room. Oh La she would die in a puddle.

_Katara: order us dinner and I will beat the delivery man to your place. If you come over here you will have to explain to Sokka all the noises coming out of my bedroom assuming he doesn't kick you out._

_Zuko: pack a change of clothes, you are bunking over_

The giggle that escaped her mouth brought her back to when she was 8 and Sokka had somehow tied his shoes together and fell on his face the first time ice skating. What excuse was she going to give Suki on why she wasn't returning. It wasn't like Suki was her warden but she needed to say something to avoid Sokka from finding out.

'I am heading to Zuko's for a night of sex' didn't have the ring to it that would leave them alone. She didn't really have any other friends she hung out with enough to spend the night… Then like a truck it hit her!

When high school ended, some decided to go to college while others in the gaang went on to different avenues. Aang choose to be a humanitarian and volunteer his time to many different projects. Toph decided to start a school for the blind to learn how to fight and become self sufficient. (Thank you rich parents!) Suki, Zuko, Sokka and Katara all went to the same college. Zuko knew immediately he wanted to be a lawyer after everything that happened while Katara decided to become a teacher. Suki and Sokka didn't declare a major yet claiming they had plenty of time. (Though Katara was guessing they were just trying to take the same classes so their schedules lined up for more personal time together)

Once Katara had chosen her major, she showed such promise that her advisor Pakku pushed her into becoming a TA sooner than any other classmate. It could have had something to do with getting on Gran Gran's good side but who was she to question it.

Coming out of the bedroom, Katara shifted her school bag from 1 arm to another. Normally it was full of books and TA material. Right now however it was full of a change of clothes and a small travel bag for her hair and face.

Coughing to interrupt the bickering currently in the kitchen, she cleared her throat and prepared her lie. "So I got another stack of student papers to grade plus a test tomorrow. I am heading down to the 24 hour breakfast place again to load up on coffee and push through this." Thankfully, she did this twice before when studying in the apartment became unbearable after hearing thumping for 2 hours. It was not going to be questioned and she could roll in tomorrow after Suki's first class with no one the wiser.

"Honestly Katara they work you too hard. I am going to have a talk with gramps gramps!"

"No! Sokka this means too much to me for you to ruin it. If they take this away I might never get another chance!" Plus you will totally catch my lie and I need this more than anything she added in her head.

After getting Sokka to promise and keep his mouth shut, she was on her way to the apartment. Staring at his door her stomach flipped and flopped about. She was really doing this, no… THEY were really doing this. She knocked and waited for him to open his door while holding her breath.

He opened it wearing a plain t shirt and jean's that hung low. He looked amazing and his smile made her return the look. As she went into the apartment she set her bag on the counter and said "hold on a second!"

He gave her a questioning look as she turned around holding her phone up. He watched as it slowly powered down. Damn, he had smiled more in 24 hours than he had in the last 2 weeks.

Dinner arrived shortly after Katara before Zuko could take a step toward her. While he paid she took the opportunity to set out plates and drinks. When he came in with the food he put it on the table eyeing her suspiciously. "I was under the impression that food could come… later" And just like that she started getting wet. She wasn't going to last through the meal if he didn't stop talking.

"I think we should talk first. Don't you want to ….keep your strength up?" Never before had she felt so… playful. Normally dating and talking to someone from the opposite sex was dealing with awkwardness and misunderstandings. With Zuko, it was like dealing with her best friend still. All the teasing and banter didn't go away, it was just heightened somehow. Zuko was still awkward, but it was HER type of awkward.

"Talking is good. Eating is better. Then I am going to take my dessert in the bedroom over and over again."

"How are you this cocky?" He was acting so sure of himself and his abilities. He normally would sigh and just go with the flow on everything the gaang would agree too. Sure he had anger issues, but he was never this confident. This was a totally new side of Zuko she had never seen before.

"Let's say I am secure in knowing how well tonight will go if our last 2 interactions are any indication." Katara produced an exaggerated eye roll. Oh Tui and La help me, she thought. Sitting at the table, she prepared for the conversation she needed to have with him.

"So about… this. Umm…. I don't want to tell anyone yet, especially Sokka. Or Aang for that matter. Can you picture how they are going to react to this? Toph will have a field day and tease us until I can't even look at you without blushing." Power through it she thinks, he needs to hear the whole thing so you can get on to what matters more. "Also, umm… you JUST broke up with Mai which makes it look like I broke you up. And I know you didn't say you wanted a relationship with me but I do. Want a relationship. With. You. So… you know what, I am going to stop talking."

Katara starts staring at her food as if it spontaneously got up and started dancing. Zuko is staring at her slightly confused. "You want a relationship non relationship? What does that even mean Katara? You don't want anyone to know about me? You want to be able to see other people at the same time?"

Oh no, his voice is starting to hint he is mad. One glance up confirms it. He is starting to work his jaw in that way. She has about 10 more seconds before this becomes a full fight and the moment is ruined.

"No, Zuko. I am asking if we can have a relationship. I just want one that is only ours. I want to get to know you as a boyfriend and have a honey moon period where I am not dodging my brothers glare and your uncle's winking everyday. I want it to be just about us. Is that… alright?" Her hand snakes across the table palm up as a gesture.

Zuko let's out a very loud sigh and grabs her hand back. Squeezing it gently he says "yeah… I understand that. I just hate the idea of hiding it. You are expecting me to not want to hold you now at movie night you know? Also. If you are making the dating rule between us, I have a rule of my own. We are only seeing each other. None of this dating anyone else. I do not share Katara."

" It's a deal. I don't want anyone else anyways. Now eat up, the food is getting cold." Her genuine smile makes his heart stop for a beat. So they are doing this, really doing this. He hasn't even slept with her yet and he is making outrageous commitments and planning the next time he can be alone with her.

The rest of dinner was like old times. They talked about their friends and the shenanigans everyone gets into. After they were both done Katara got up to start cleaning the plates while Zuko put away the food. It was almost like any other night the gaang got together, just minus the whole gaang. There was a comfort there that Katara felt in her bones. She was already so comfortable around Zuko that the title of boyfriend was feeling a lot like boy and friend and not something new.

That is, until he walked up behind her. As she finished spraying the plate, Zuko's right hand pulls her hair back to her shoulder exposing her skin while his left hand grabs and squeezes her hip bone. His nose starts at her shoulder and moves up her neck to her ear as if he is smelling her. "Katara…"

"Hmmm?" She is still holding the plate but not moving. Her entire body had frozen to his touch but with her name on his lips she tilts her head back and to the side giving him more access.

His hand snakes across her stomach while working into her shirt so he is touching skin. She is so soft. Soft and inviting. "Leave the plate." Then he nips her throat as a final reminder of things to come. He turns around not asking for permission and takes her hand pulling her to his room. He is going to have a bed and Katara naked on it tonight if it kills him.

As they walk down the hallway, Zuko seems to speed up slightly. Katara can't contain it anymore and she is giggling in her high. He pulls up short before going in the bedroom and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He doesn't want to pressure her but they are getting to the point of no return. The phones are off and guard at the front of his building was told that unless the building was on fire, he is not to be interrupted. "Are you sure? It is ok if you want to take it slow."

He is giving her the out. The ability to slow down and take time to start this new relationship with a normal speed. Katara already knows that isn't going to happen. She wants him so bad that he could probably talk her into the orgasm with no touching involved. "Take me to bed Zuko… let me… feel and touch you"

He descends on her mouth in a groan while grabbing her waist roughly. Pulling her to his erection he backs up yanking her on top of him as he falls on the bed. Katara pushes herself up straddling him while yanking her shirt off. As her hair falls down around her shoulder he pushes up onto his elbows and latches onto her breast with his mouth. She cries out in ecstasy while arching her head back pushing her chest out. Fuck she is going to come before he is even inside her. They have had 24 hours of foreplay in her mind and she is ready.

His hands are winding around her back yanking her bra off tossing it somewhere in the room. As far as he is concerned, she won't need it again until morning. Maybe he can convince her she doesn't need it again ever. While he is tearing her clothes off she is doing the same to him. His shirt is not even off his shoulders when she slides down his body like water and starts yanking his pants down. Correction, she is yanking his pants and underwear down when he looks down at her. She briefly looks at his face with lust before taking her mouth and descending it onto his length. "…Ffff…Fuck… Katara" he drops his head back into groaning. There was her favorite phrase again, she wondered if she could get him to say it again and again.

Her mouth starts to swirl and drop down taking as much of him as she can. His hand reached down to her hair and is building her to the place he likes best. He tastes amazing. It is becoming quickly her favorite thing to do with him ever. How long would it take for her to break him before he even gets to fuck her? The answer to that is sooner than she is prepared for. "oh Agni Katara stop… I… Katara I am not going to last… fuck sttt…. Stop…"

The idea that she has him at her mercy is too good to pass up. At the request to stop she latches on harder and deeper than before. No way is she going to miss this, not when he is so hot in her mouth already. The violent shiver runs through him and she takes it all in.

Zuko starts to just stare into the ceiling as the orgasm leaves him. What… the… fuck just happened. It is hard to not compare Katara to Mai at this moment, but Mai could never actually succeed in having him go while her mouth was on him. Sure she could get him hard, but she preferred just fucking to another method of getting off. It never bothered him at the time but right now his brain is telling him something different. Something about a girl at the end of his bed slowly coming up his side with a satisfying chuckle.

"Are you ok Mr. Hotman? Can I get you something like a glass of water perhaps?" She is toying with him, knowing he wasn't prepared to go so soon after being in his room. Sure, he should feel ashamed possibly but the night was far from over and he never gives up without a fight.

"I believe I mentioned wanting a desert…. and you look good enough to eat." Before she can suck in a breath she is flipped back onto the bed. His tongue starts at her mouth and heads down some well know path down to her chest.

It was a long night indeed.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was there is no way she going to keep her hands off of him long enough to hide the relationship.


	4. The morning after

Zuko awoke at sunrise the following morning happier than he had been in years. He was spooning Katara from behind with his hands wrapped around her in a possessive embrace and his nose shoved into her hair. The curls where teasing his nose causing a possible sneeze to be brought on. Slowly moving his legs into a stretch his left hand squeezed her breast as it to test the weight of it burning it into his brain. He buried his nose into her head more.

Normally he would be up working on his chi and meditation to prepare his mind for the coming day. It was his routine ever since moving in with Uncle at age 13. He needed a clear head to tackle everything. Nothing interrupted the morning routine. Not when he was welcomed back into the family. Not even when Mai would share his bed and agree to sleep over. With all the curves he currently had at his fingertips, it wasn't even considered for this morning.

Today he was going to work on a different type of meditation, more like a worship. After having Katara in bed, he was hard pressed to get up for any reason other than for food and the bathroom. He starts to kiss between her shoulder blades and work his hands slowly down her body and back up. He is going to kiss every single bone in her spine. Around the middle of her back he can hear her stirring with a deep sigh that sounds a bit like a moan. Pleased that his plan to wake her is working, he continues on his little path of seduction.

When he hits the base of her spin, he starts back up licking and nipping his path. Katara slowly starts rolling over to look at him but he isn't detoured. He uses this as an opportunity to keep going and bury into her chest.

Oh La his tongue… Katara is having a hard time focused on anything other than that damn tongue ring smoothly circling her nipple while his scratchy tongue follows it around. The motion is shooting waves and waves all over her body. When his hand travels down to rest between her legs she opens them willingly with a soft cry.

One finger slips into her pushing deep causing a louder cry to voice out. If he sold his services professionally he could make a fortune. Mine, all mine she thinks as he pushes the second finger in. Right when she knows she can't take it anymore his thumb runs around her clit with a maddening flick as he moves to the neglected nipple. Her shout echoes into the apartment making Zuko smile into her breast.

"Good morning…." He says as he looks up at her. He isn't smiling anymore, but his eyes are sparkling like he has just been included in the best secret. "How many condoms do you have left…?" She cautiously asks. He had a few in his apartment when she came over last night and they burned through them. "I have to pick a few up today sadly."

Katara's annoyed huff makes him crack another smile when the next thought stops him cold. "When can I see you again?" He knows her schedule, they all do. She works herself to the bone between school and work. Keeping up with the gaang is her only outlet and if he can't touch her with everyone around he is down to a limited timeframe.

She starts to look off into the sky and process her next events. Ok, school today and then dinner with Toph and Aang. Tuesday she is free in the middle of the day but she know he has plans with Sokka and Aang to hang out with Male bonding. Oh good, she will have time for underwear shopping. How fast can she show off her new outfits? Suki will get suspicious if she keeps being gone from the apartment, she isn't a fool. "err… what about Wednesday evening?"

"I am taking you out for a real date then. Make sure to be dressed up and we will go out to dinner, I will make sure we go up town away from prying eyes so prepare to be wooed."

Katara felt like a cloud. She was convinced that if his weight wasn't on her, she would float straight to the ceiling. "Aren't we doing this out of order a bit? Are you going to propose to me while in the middle of our first fight or something?" The sheer ridiculous of it was causing her to laugh making her body to shake under him. His eyes narrowed at her suggestion.

"No. Would you like instead for me to formally ask Sokka if I can court you?" Ok, he had her there. Though she wasn't exactly sure how her brother was going to react to this, he was not going to give his blessing and ask to make him an uncle. Rolling away from him she started to get dressed and refused to give a response. Point for Zuko.

In the effort to keep their relationship quiet, Katara declined the offer for him to drop her off. Thankfully Suki has an early class so she can just enjoy some quiet time in the apartment before class. When she opens the door she has a smile on her face and is humming 'secret tunnel'. Zuko had been singing it in the shower this morning and it was damn adorable. Zuko plus adorable makes her smile even more. La he was totally different in his private space. She had always looked at Zuko like he was a force. This commanding man that was serious and you didn't want to cross in an alley at night. Now she was thinking of him as a cuddle bear that sings in the shower? Ha!

All positive thoughts died as she took in the sight before her and froze. Suki and Sokka were both on the couch talking. Shit, they were supposed to be gone. Shifting side to side Katara says "oh … hey guys! I thought you had class?"

The look that Suki gives her is a knowing smile while she travels up and down Katara's change of clothes. Sokka for his part is totally unaware and playing some game on the tv, thank the spirits. Her heart beat starts going faster.

"Nah, we accidentally slept in." Bravo to Sokka for not even looking up while talking. She might get by just yet on this. "So Katara… did you get your… studying done? Feeling satisfied?" Damn it Suki, shut up! She screams with her eyes. Suki is no fool and loves to tease Katara like a sister. With a nervous glance at Sokka she replies in the most casual voice she can, "yep! I now have to get ready for the day though so I am gonna go." While slipping into her room. When the door closes she rests her head on the door quietly moaning.

It was rare she wished she lived alone. Instead of discussing anything, that night Katara choose to avoid Suki by going to sleep early after her dinner date with Aang and Toph.

…………….

Tuesday brought excitement in the form of the long awaited shopping trip. Katara found a few different amazing sales on underwear sets and it gave her a nice variety of options. She alternated between blue for her favorite color and a few red pieces for Zuko knowing his preference for the color. A sly smirk danced on her features walking up the stairs to her apartment while she debated which set to wear on their first date.

For the second day in a row Katara freezes after opening her door. In her kitchen is Aang, Zuko and Toph all having a beer. All while Katara is holding a bag indicating which store she was at in bright gold letters for all of them to see. If it was possible to die of embarrassment she would be the first in history.

Aang gives he a nice smile and says hi. Responding to Aang back Katara takes a moment to glance over a Zuko. He gives her a intense stare while eyeing her bag and then brings up his beer to down it while never leaving her face. So maybe there isn't much of a surprise anymore but his attempt at keeping a straight face like he doesn't know what that bag is for is worth it.

"Hey sugar queen! Can you believe the guys were gonna hang out without us? What is up with that!" Toph says straight to the point. At this time Suki comes in and noticing Katara's bag gets a big smile on her face.

"It is ok Toph, we can have a girls afternoon without them and talk about Katara's new secret boyfriend." Everyone turns around to look at Katara with mixed expressions of surprise and shock. Well, everyone but Zuko who spit out his beer everywhere and started to violently cough. "Oh Zuko are you ok? You shouldn't drink so much at once!" Aang's concern was well meaning even if he guessed the wrong reason. Before Katara could deny anything Sokka beat her to the punch.

"Katara! Who are you dating?! I don't like him. What kind of man doesn't want to be known and meet your friends? The kind that is only after one thing!" This is spiraling into crazy town fast. Zuko is staring at his beer as if he is calculating if he should speak up or possibly realizing he is sleeping with his best friends sister for the first time. Aang is looking at her hurt while Suki and Toph (both traitors) are smiling.

"Omg Sokka first of all calm down. IF, and I do mean if I was dating someone it is none of your business. I think I am allowed to buy new underwear without everyone jumping to conclusions. When you started dating Suki I believe all you did was have sex loud enough for the whole block to hear. Isn't that why you slept in yesterday? If you say one more word to me about any love life I choose to have or not I swear to La I am calling dad and start complaining I need ear muffs." Anger was good, it was easy to deflect and seemed to distract everyone from the obvious fact she didn't deny it. Ok, not everyone. Toph is giving her a look like she is going to end up sharing her secrets even if she didn't want to. Thankfully Suki at least looks embarrassed enough.

"Ok. All I am saying is that you need to be careful on who you date. I am the big brother you know? I need to make sure that you are not taken advantage of. Your track record is not the greatest. Sorry Aang." Now she really did roll her eyes.

"I am taking my PERSONAL purchases to my room. Shouldn't you guys get going anyways?" And with that final statement, she stormed down to her room. She heard the guys leave as Suki came to knock on her door. Cracking it open she gives an apology face. "I am sorry Katara. I just got excited for you because for the first time in a long time you seemed happy."

"Yeah sweetness, we both noticed how happy you have been in the last few days. We were just wanting to give you an ok to tell us all. I didn't miss you denying it either." Toph was straight to the point but still caring. Both of them filter into her room and sit on her bed.

"It is ok guys really. Maybe we just avoid saying something in front of Sokka next time? I don't need the protective brother routine coming down on me every time I come home."

"That makes total sense. Now stop dancing around the subject, who is he?!" Suki is practically bouncing on the bed. She and Zuko made an agreement to not tell anyone but she is also dying to brag about how amazing and happy she is. How does she dance around this with a human lie detector and a roommate who is too observant.

"Umm…. Ok here is the truth. It is still super new and I really like him. Like really REALLY like him and I want to keep it to myself for now."

"You gotta give us SOMETHING" Suki is salivating. She loves Sokka but the thrill of new love is too hard to ignore. And the idea that Katara is already this smitten means it is something worth sharing. Worth protecting and the detective hat is slowly coming down around her head. Katara only every spends time at work and the tea shop besides the gaang. Maybe it was someone who goes into the tea shop? No way would she pay attention to someone at school, she is too focused for that. Tea shop it is! Ty Lee and Suki meet up for training tomorrow so she will get the dirt later.

"Ok, he is… Amazing in bed." Though Katara was looking at the wall when she said it trying to keep a straight face, she looks like she is melting at the mere thought of the this mystery man. "Now can we talk about something else, ANYTHING else?"

"ok, ok… let's switch the subject before sugar queen dies of embarrassment and we never find out who it is. Suki, is Sokka's car fixed yet?" And by some answered prayer to Tui and La, the subject wasn't brought back up.

Now all Katara had to do was tell Zuko that the girls know more than they should. This hiding was getting more complicated by the minute and it just started.


	5. The official First Date

Suki had her training with Ty Lee from 6 to 9 on Wednesday so Zuko was giving very specific instructions to only drive over to pick up Katara when he got the text of all clear. He was actually nervous. Sure at this point they have slept together, a lot, but now it was game time. Time to bring out the big guns and see if she still wanted to be around him while it was just the two of then spending time together as a couple. He had booked a reservation at the expensive restaurant that was impossible to get into. He had a tux on. He even decided to rent a car to drive them there instead of driving her himself which was waiting downstairs on standby.

He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. He never tried this hard before and he doubt he ever would again. Only Katara was worth it. From the first time they met she had invaded his thoughts. Granted, he hated her at first with her brass attitude and convictions. Then when they got to know each other as friends, she was the emotional rock he needed to become strong in his decisions. Now she was his girlfriend. His GIRLFRIEND. Since Sunday night, his thoughts were taken over and invaded to think only of her. It was like a spell was cast shining a light on all his past behavior.

He wanted to talk with her first thing in the morning, and get her opinion on everything. He even called her once just to hear her laugh. After yesterday's 'incident' with the lingerie, he couldn't think of anything else. During guys night, Sokka started ranting that he was sure Katara had someone in mind for the underwear and begged Zuko to help him find out who it was to scare them off. That was one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

He was torn between confessing that he would never hurt her and promising he would kill any man who dared to touch Katara. He had claim to her. She was his and no one else's. In the end, Sokka was too drunk to remember the events and started talking about how amazing Suki was. Sokka was no idiot though and they were going to have to be careful even if he didn't want to be. Katara had a point about not telling anyone. Everyone else could ruin this for them. For some reason though, this bugged the shit out of Zuko. The minute she asked to not tell anyone his possessiveness combusted. He wanted to tell everyone, anyone. He actually went up to a random person at the law firm he was interning at and told them he had an amazing girlfriend. He never shares like that.

To be fair, the fellow colleague was so scared of Zuko normally that he went mute with no response and then mumbled congratulations. Ok fuck he had it bad.

_Katara: ok, green light! I am putting the last touch on now and will be ready to go when you get here!_

Ok, you can do this. You just need to take her out and show her such a good time she will never leave you. No pressure.

Katara was having the exact same pep talk with herself in her bedroom. She had decided that red would be her color tonight. Red underwear with nothing but lace, red shoes that matched her red dress. The dress was her crowning achievement when shopping. Somehow in the back of a discount rack, she found a somewhat tight knee length dark red number that only had 1 shoulder strap. It fit like a glove and made her look like a siren. To finish the look she put her hair up in a messy bun while having small strings of curls fall around her shoulders. Never one to over brag even she knew she looked THAT good.

She just had to keep reminding herself that Zuko liked her and this was not a big deal. If only Zuko knew how much he meant to her and what having sex with her had really meant, he might have acted differently somehow. She wanted to be a goddess. Well, just his goddess.

She went to the hallway and put on her coat. The autumn chill was in full affect now and besides, she would get to see his first reaction to the dress at the restaurant. If he caught a home show, she knew he might not let her leave the apartment. A small knock interrupted her thoughts as she made her way to the door. Ok, it is show time… breath

She opened the door to Zuko in a tux holding a blue rose out to her. His smile was warm and inviting and when he cleared his throat he said "You look amazing this evening. Are you ready to go?" He reminded her of honey. His eyes, his voice, and everything. He was so smooth and wonderful that her heart started to gallop. He reached over with his free hand to touch the small of her back and bring her to his side. He gave her a small "hi" and then he kissed her. It was a 'I miss you' kiss. He wasn't trying to back her into the apartment, he was trying to say with actions what he refused to say with words yet.

"Hi back" she parroted, reminding herself of the tea shop conversation when he said the exact same thing to her. His glow proved he remembered the reference. Zuko kept her in his embrace as they journeyed downstairs to the car. Katara took a small sniff of her flower to block her beaming smile. When they stepped outside she looked around. "Zuko, where is your car?" He answered while opening the back door to a very nice town car by simply saying "I can't very well drive when I am holding your hand the whole way."

Evidently he did watch her romance movies on her night. He had to have because she was being swept away in the moment. Once they where in the car he really did take her hand, kiss her knuckles and not let go. He leaned into her acting like they were in a crowded room to talk and ask her questions. How were her classes, what are her kids like in the TA class, where did she want to teach, what age did she want to teach.

She followed suit by asking his questions in the same soft tones. Did he like the law firm he was in, what kind of law did he like, did he ever want to become a judge. The entire trip up was spent learning only about them. For tonight nothing else mattered.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Zuko jumped out and opened her door while offering his hand to help her out. He guided her up the steps and into the restaurant all while holding the small of her back again. When they walked into the warm air, he pointed to the coat check and told her he was going to check them in and come back to get her.

She took off her coat and got the ticket. Turning around she saw him talking to the maître D so she slowly started toward him. When he turned around and finally saw her in her dress he stopped everything. He actually dropped his mouth slightly open and went slack jawed. Red was the right color. He still hadn't composed himself by the time she stopped in front of him. "Zuko? Is our table ready?"

She was playing it cool and she deserved an oscar after this. "Katara…. You… look amazing… I mean…. What…. Our table? It…. Uhh… our table. Yeah, it is ready…we just have to follow…. Someone…." He was supposed to show her who exactly she was following but instead he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

She leaned into him on her tippy toes so that her cheek caressed his. "just breath"

He snickered and gave her a small hug. "How in the world do you expect me to make it through dinner?"

"I am sure you can survive. If you need any motivation remember that our time is on a countdown. I have to make it home before Suki so it doesn't raise suspicion. That means if you want time at all to see more of my shopping trip purchases you are going to want to finish dinner." Her sneaky grin reminded him of the bag with gold letters and he almost lost his footing turning around for the waiter.

During dinner Zuko ordered champagne and even offered a toast, claiming he needed to celebrate finding the person he was looking for. More than once, Katara ended up smiling while covering her face with one hand laughing about old events. Zuko got sheepish when Katara reminded him of things like tying her to a tree and stealing her necklace. "technically I don't think that counts as stealing. I mean, I never took it off your neck right?"

"I think holding it as ransom still counts against you."

Time was slipping away from them but neither looked at a clock, they were having too much fun. At desert, they agreed to split the chocolate lava cake. Katara never laughed so hard before in her life when Zuko, in a fit of annoyance over her spoon portion size, pushed the cake toward her claiming she might as well take the whole thing and it ended up on the table instead of in front of her on the plate.

The muted laughing going on in her hands as she covering her mouth made him finally join in and together they shared a look of bliss. Walking out holding each other they were greeted by the driver holding the door open. Zuko looked over to the dashboard as they pulled away. It was 8:55 and Suki would be heading home any minute. When he looks over at Katara he can tell she noticed the time too. He leans back in his seat and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kisses her head.

"I wish this night didn't have to end" She spoke it low but he heard her. This was the best date of his life, even without the sex.

"Me too."

Right when they pull up Zuko got out of the car and in a bold move pulls Katara into his embrace with a passionate kiss. He pours into it everything he hasn't said yet but will. As he cradles her to his body he gives her one more small kiss.

When he leaves she finds it difficult to get up the stairs and when she opens the door she let's out a small cry.

She fell in Love with Zuko. She fell in love in only 4 days. 4 days and how was she going to tell him that she can't live without him now. Taking off her shoes Katara makes a decision she will tell him on Saturday. It was their week anniversary sort of after all. Oh Tui and La help me! is her last thought before going to bed.

Zuko meanwhile opens the door to his apartment and looks around. What once was cool and impressive is now cold and uninviting without her there. 4 days… He has been with her for 4 days and now he can't live without her. Tomorrow, he is going to tell Uncle. He will know what to do.


	6. Startling Developments

Uncle Iroh has a wonderful morning routine. After waking up he starts a pot of tea and works through his meditation exercises. Once that is done he has his tea and reads the local paper while relaxing on his patio watching squirrels and birds greet the day. The shop is not opened until around 10 am so he has plenty of time to just enjoy the moment.

This was not the case today when he heard loud banging on his door early enough for the neighborhood watch to mention it in the next meeting. When he gets to the door and opens it Zuko is there looking like he barely slept.

"Zuko! What happened? Is everything alright my boy?" He had never seen Zuko so put out before.

"Can we talk for bit? I have a problem and I need guidance" This was a new development. Zuko would normally come to him for advice so that wasn't new, but the idea that Zuko couldn't even wait until the tea shop opening meant it was serious.

"Oh course! Come in. The tea is almost ready and we can talk." Zuko leads the way into the kitchen and proceeds to help set up the patio table with biscuits and plates while Uncle finished with the tea. Once they were both comfortable Iroh sat back and closed his eyes listening to the birds. He learned long ago that the best approach to most things is to sit and wait.

"See… it is like this Uncle… I have this…. Friend… who has an issue. His girlfriend wants to keep their relationship a secret and he wants to tell everyone. Shouldn't they tell everyone? I mean, if he really cares for her and wants to make it official why should she disagree? Ok so her reasons makes sense but shouldn't lo… liking her come first and everyone else would just be happy with the news? Especially when their time is already limited...because she works too much and…"

At this point Zuko was spiraling while Iroh took a minute to process what he said. "Zuko my boy, can I ask who the friend is? Maybe you are making too many assumptions about their relationship. How do you know how your… friend really feels if it was a secret?"

Zuko went scarlet and took a moment before answering. "Well he told me. It was Lee…. From… the law firm… we had lunch and he started talking to me. It doesn't matter who he is, what matter is how he is going to convince ka…" COUGH "Kai that the right thing to do is just be open about everything so that he can properly court her and send her flowers to her apartment without it being suspicious or spend the night without worrying about rushing home before her roommate? I mean… she has an over protective brother but really wouldn't the brother just be happy for her to have found someone?" Even as he said it he realized how silly he sounded. Of course Sokka was going to have a fit. Zuko wouldn't even put it past him to take a swing if he caught them in the middle of kissing.

Rushing to Uncle was a bad idea. He should have waited and just talked to Katara. After leaving her yesterday all he could think about was not leaving her side again. He hated that they spent so little time together and even that had to be cut short all in the name of keeping the peace. Zuko started to rub his temples.

"Zuko, where there is love there is no darkness."

"I don't even know what that means Uncle." Zuko started to put his head into his hands and slumped over. Maybe he just needed sleep.

"Tell me this Zuko, does Lee love her?"

"It is too early for all that. I… he has only been with her for a few days. How could one know that is love?" Zuko still had not brought his head out of his hands. If anything, it looked like he was melting into his hands even more as if hiding would somehow cause him to fix everything. Iroh had never seen this side of Zuko before.

First things first is to get Zuko to realize it was love he was feeling. It was exactly how Iroh felt about his wife when they first started dating. Zuko was worried no doubt about Sokka based on the conversation since he was doing a poor job hiding it was Katara he was talking about. So they finally acted on their feelings? Must have been at the movie night. He knew something happened!

With a sad smile he replied, "Zuko, love isn't something set on a time limit. Did you love Mai? How long did you guys date and did you ever feel that way?"

"I thought I did at the time. I liked spending time with her when we were not fighting but now I don't think so. Mai deserves to have someone feel like this to her. She deserved much more really. I see that now that I know what I am looking for."

"Zuko? Why don't you just tell Katara how you feel."

He whipped his head toward his Uncle. "how… what… I didn't say anything about Katara. She… she is just my friend and we were talking about Lee… who… is feeling like… oh Hell ok… yeah… I should shouldn't i?"

Then another thought occurred to him, "Uncle I swear to Agni you cant tell a SOUL. Katara is going to kill me… I shouldn't have came."

"I won't say a word nephew. I am just an old man anyways. You know she works from 1 to 8 tonight and is closing. That means she will be here until around 8:30. Are you planning on stopping by?" Iroh had a knowing smile on his face. It was clearly his planning face. "Or we could plan something a bit different if you would like. I have a wonderful idea."

Zuko listened. And the more he listened the more he realized that his Uncle knew a few things about girls after all.

……………………..

Katara showed up for work 10 minutes early like normal. Ty Lee in typical fashion was twirling around and trying to balance a tea cup on the back of her hand. "Didn't you get in trouble for the tray you dropped last week?" She said without any heat behind it. Ty Lee was a wonderful spirit and Katara was not going to let that disappear. Neither would Iroh so they both know that she could break a few more cups before getting in any real trouble.

"Oh no, that wasn't my fault last time. Someone moved the chair behind the counter 4 inches to the left and it threw off my rhythm. Won't make that mistake again. Besides, I actually saved like half the set before it fell. It was a shame about the pot though, it was such a gorgeous pink. You have someone waiting for you by the way. In the corner" And with that Ty Lee danced to the back room to gather more napkins.

Zuko came? Katara got her hope's up for a minute until she realized that Zuko wouldn't just wait for her to come over. He would take it upon himself to come behind the counter and greet her privately away from prying eyes. Maybe the arrangement was a bad idea. Sneaking around sounded thrilling at first but at this point it is just annoying that she can't tell anyone about the most amazing date of her life.

Looking over, Katara's expression moves into a grimace. What the hell is Jet doing here? Walking straight up to him she growls out "What is it you want?" In another time and place, they had a moment. He was suave and cool and she had crushed hard. Then he suggested actually locking the factory door during a flood that was guaranteed to injure or kill lives and she lost it. Now it seems around once a year he shows up randomly and tries to talk to her.

"I wanted to see what time you got off? No, come on look Katara, I know you are still mad at me. I did a lot of soul searching and I want you back."

"Back? Back…? Jet you never had me to begin with! You have got to be kidding me. You don't get to show up to my work and harass me. I think you need to realize that this is not happening. I am happy you moved on to being better, really I am. But you need to move on without me. "

With a giant sigh, Jet hung his head. "Yeah I figured. I knew this was a long shot to begin with but I really had to try. You are a catch and I am a fool to not have seen it sooner. Can we at least be friendly to each other? Can I get a goodbye hug before I go?"

Katara agreed, after all if Jet really had changed then she wouldn't hold it against him. Everyone deserves at least one second chance. Where would Zuko and her be without one. Putting on her best smile she sends him off saying "take care of yourself" and turns around to start work. The look Ty Lee is giving her makes her pause slightly. What is going on in that dancers head anyways?

The rest of her shift goes on like normal. Uncle seems in a great mood by circling to each table greeting customers with a boisterous laugh and even started qouting proverbs about how beautiful the day was. Katara would have thought more about it if he had directed it at someone but instead it was directed at everyone. He even gave a discount on the young couple who admitted it was their first date. Because she was privately also in a great mood she simply danced with him when he swung around from Ty Lee to her.

At the end of her shift Uncle called her over to his office. "Katara my dear! Can you do me a favor? Zuko got caught up at the firm today and needs to review these supply orders by tomorrow. Can you drop them off for me? I got a meeting with a special lady later and won't be able to do it." Ah, so that is why he was in such a good mood. And it was a bonus to see Zuko sooner than they had agreed so she quickly accepted. Maybe too quickly when he gave her a smile that had a look to it. Opps…

……………………….

Right as she knocked on his door she panicked. Should she have called? Is showing up with no warning ok? Then she heard a muffled "coming" while noise started to come through the wall. Was that her favorite song? What is going on??

Zuko opened the door smiling with a tinkle in his gold eyes. That isn't what gives her pause though. Looking past him the entire apartment was covered in lit candles with flowers on the counter and petals all over the floor. Her favorite song IS playing from the radio in the living room. "what… is going on?"

"Hi" is his only reply when he grabs her hand and drags her into the hallway of his place. "I missed you" he whispers while leaning into her to give her a kiss. What was meant as a way of greeting turns fast as a start of something. She responds by dropping everything she is holding and wraps her arms around his neck digging into his soft hair. The supply papers Uncle gave her go flying around the floor as he lifts her up from the ass into his arms and starts to walk away straight to his room.

Once he walks into his room he pulls away from the kiss and gives her an evil smile. Her confusion lasts for about 2 seconds before he flings her into the air onto the mattress. A tiny yelp escapes her lips before he pounces on her kissing her harder than before. He had removed his shirt during the throw and she can feel all his hard edges. She starts to rub her hands on his skin, anywhere she can touch and even in the middle of the kisses she is giggling.

He is so soft with hard edges that every time he takes off his shirt she has ran her hands all over as if studying the patterns. He is fumbling with his pants, clearly speed and not grace is what he is going for tonight. He slides down to the edge of the bed and stands hoping on one foot yanking his remaining clothes off.

She has been gone to long from his embrace. He had a plan. He had set up the mood and was going to take her into his arms dancing to her favorite romantic song while telling her his feelings and then a romantic dinner. It was going to be the grand gesture so she knew this was something special. That was until one small kiss and his hormones took over.

Pants and underwear are officially off now and he crawls back into her arms. "You, my love are wearing too many clothes…"

Katara stops giggling and stares at Zuko with wide eyes. Those big blue eyes are pulling him in while he tries to take in her mood shift. "your… love? Is.. that what I am? Do you… umm…."

Gears start churning as time catches up to his brain. Oh shit… OH SHIT… please tell me I didn't say that out loud. "i… uhhhh…"

"Zuko?"

He is frozen now and looking at her with a mix of shock and horror. The plan! He had a plan, what just happened?

"Zuko… i… I love you too."

"Really?"

"Truly. Madly…"

His hand reaches up to cup her face and he looks down at his love. His LOVE. She loves him. His eyes turn to molten gold as his expression shifts to absorbing what she just said. He closes his eyes reliving the moment and leans in to rest his forehead to hers. "I love you Katara, so damn much."

They both stay in the moment letting the words hang in the air. And then like a switch, he is back to kissing her in a frenzy. He is yanking her jacket off and in his hast he pulls her shirt ripping the corner. "oh La Zuko… this is my favorite shirt!"

"I will buy you another one…" he states as he lowers onto her chest. She was wearing the red bra that is full lace and he can see her nipple through it puckered. He licks around the bra on the top as if she is a candy while unbuttoning her pants. When he moves down to pull the pants with him he stops. The underwear matches the bra. It is only lace and is doing nothing to hide her curls as a wet spot appears.

His mouth waters at the sight. He takes his time licking around the panties starting on the top rim and curling down at her hip bone. By the time he is tracing the bottom of the underwear he is using both hands to pull her knees up and out so she becomes totally open to him. He stops in the middle of his path and sticks his nose right in the middle of her crotch sniffing audibly. Her moan is loud enough to hear from the living room.

Note to self, she is never going to keep quiet enough to have sex while a roommate is home. Good to know he thinks.

He grabs one side of the lacy and yanks it to the side causing a loud rip noise. Katara gasps while looking mad. "Zuko, what the hell. I JUST bought that!"

"I will buy you another." He says as he reaches over for the condom. "At this point you are going to go broke for how much of my clothes you are ruining. I am not going to afford to support you, you know."

Her sass is adorable. Does she not realize how much money he actually has? His fathers company is still thriving despite the fact that Ozai is no long running it. Zuko was given the chance to become the president since he holds the controlling shares but he didn't want that life and instead put COO Jee in charge. He kept the shares to be a part of the board once a month and made sure nothing like that happened again. That plus what he gets from Uncles shop he actually didn't need to work. He just wants to make a difference. He didn't tell anyone in the gaang though. Now he realized that Katara has no idea. She loved him for HIM and not about how much money he had.

Mai knew he had the shares. Her father was still on the board and continued to act like family already assuming Zuko would side with him on voted issues.

With the condom on he crawls in between her legs while she is giving him a glare. "You want to argue about it or do you want to…" and with that he runs the head all over her folds. Her eyelids start to flutter shut at his touch. He uses the opportunity of her eyes closed to push all the way in to the hilt.

Fuck she is still just as tight as last time. It is like she hasn't been with hardly anyone. The first time he did this he had to actually ask her to relax before he could move she was so tight. All he can think about is it means she hasn't been with very many men and the thought makes his body make a jerky twitch. They haven't talked about the partner count yet but he can tell her number is small.

He pulls out and pushes back in even harder. Oh fuck….

He builds a pace while she moans beneath him. Right as she gets close he shifts his knee under him and grabs her hips lifting her off the bed. Holding her a bit too tight he pushes father into her while she starts milking him. The sudden shift in position for both of them causes each to release at the same time while she screams out her enjoyment.

Zuko collapses on top of her exhausted. Agni help him, he isn't going to be able to quit her ever.

After laying there for a bit, Zuko starts to drift off to sleep until Katara says, "umm… Zuko? Do you smell something burning?"

"The pot roast!!!!" he screams while running out of the room.

Dinner was take out again after all.


	7. Birthday Surprise

Zuko and Katara found a routine in their schedules and ways to spend more time together. Some days they could do lunch and others they had the ability to enjoy dinner with sleep overs. Suki had accepted Katara's secret and promised to not tell Sokka though she would continually ask for hints when she cornered Katara in the apartment to who 'he' was. Some of her questions would get weirdly specific like she had a candidate in mind. The most Katara would say is it was going 'well' and eventually she would tell everyone. The most surprising thing of all is that Uncle Iroh started giving Katara the preferred shifts and if she ever worked closing shift she would have easy wipe down duty. When she questioned it to Zuko he would awkwardly look away explaining that Iroh is a man of mystery and not to worry about it.

No one else knew or guessed anything. Zuko never told her about Uncle and Katara didn't say anything about Suki and Toph knowing slightly more than they should.

Before either one knew it, weeks flew by. When the gaang showed up to Zuko's house for the next movie night, an Aang pic about singing animals, everyone gathered in the kitchen while the pop corn was in the microwave. The discussion was about Toph's birthday party which she had insisted was not allowed to be a surprise.

"Ok you jerks, I want everyone to show up tomorrow at the new club 'Fire Nation' and be ready to dance and drink the night away." Katara rolled her eyes as high as they would go. Sunday night was always date night with Zuko and they had to miss it to go to a club where she would get a drink spilled on her and barely hear her friends. Such a terrible trade off. Zuko stole a glance her way and shared the same look before looking back at everyone else.

"Alright, fine. But I am not drinking anything. Last time we went out you gave me alcohol claiming it was a sweet tea!" Aang whined. "I didn't say it was a sweet tea, I said 'Long Island ice tea'. It isn't my fault you couldn't hear me." Came Toph's reply.

"Ok everyone, let's get this movie started!" Katara made sure that she always sat with at least one person between her and Zuko. The first Saturday after they started dating, she made the mistake of sitting next to him. As the movie started to go into the flimsy plot (thanks Sokka) she had laid her head down on Zuko's shoulder. If it wasn't for Sokka loud outburst laugh before turning to her, they would have been caught red handed in a more than friendly cuddle.

Movie night was super hard, but leaving was the worst. Katara sometimes would shuffle things around or try to use the bathroom while everyone would filter out one by one. It would depend on who got tired first to how they left but she had yet been lucky enough to leave last so she could stay.

Tonight was no different. The minute the movie ended Toph and Suki somewhat demanded that they have a girls slumber party so they could ring in midnight on Toph's birthday in style. Zuko shook his head and looked to the floor. Anyone who looked at him would assume it was because he hated girl nights due to how gossipy the girls got, but Katara knew it was because the plan to stay behind failed yet again.

The minute they got back to the girls apartment it became a full girly evening complete with make overs and giggles about silly hair styles. "ok ok sugar queen, you gotta give us SOMETHING about hunky secret boyfriend. Anything. It is my birthday!"

Katara closed her eyes and winced. She knew this was coming, oh spirits what was she supposed to say. "ummm… "

"Just start out easy, do you still like him? Is he romantic? Anything…" Suki asked with nervous laughter. She had a guess on who it was and she wanted at least SOMEthing to prove or disprove it.

"ok, umm… here is something for you but you…"

"yeah yeah, cant tell Sokka we got it"

"Ok good. I am… totally in love with him! He is amazing and smart and funny and KIND and gets me. And by some magical blessing he loves me too." Katara's face lit up like a Christmas tree while she tried to hide into her hands.

Both Toph and Suki froze at her announcement. They had both assumed that she would get bored or possibly sick of him before making it this far. "oh wow… Katara…. That is… greatttt…." Suki was the only one to comment and even the voice fell flat. Katara would have questioned it further if Toph hadn't blurted out "omg guys I just realized we never did a shot to celebrate my birthday!" The girls never brought up Katara's secret the rest of the evening. When she went to bed early, both Suki and Toph snuck outside the apartment to talk.

"Shit, did she just say she loved him?"

"Yeah… you sure Ty Lee said it was Jet? This doesn't sound like sweetness to me. Didn't she hate him from before?"

"I am telling you the only guy to come into the restaurant for the last 3 weeks was Jet and she hugged him while smiling. No other guy has approached her. Jet makes the most sense really. I mean, who else would Sokka flip about her dating? And believe me, if he finds out about Jet he will be a dead man walking. What are we going to do?! I refuse to let her get taken in by him. He has to be using her somehow and then is going to break her heart."

"Ok, we can't tell Sokka so that is out. We need someone Jet is afraid of to get them to break up if we cant go through sugar queen. Aang isn't scary enough and to be honest he will most likely bless the relationship thinking that Jet changed."

"And both of us are out. Last time I saw Jet I told him I would kick his ass for taunting Sokka and he said it would be fun to have a girl in charge." Suki shuddered with the memory.

"Zuko! He is perfect and already hates Jet anyways. He has also been extra nice to Katara lately so he is like a big brother she didn't know she needed. This is Perfect! Ok, I will distract the guys and take everyone away. Can you talk to him about it? All we need is a light shove in the right direction for pretty boy to get the hint." Toph said with her mind already working through the plan.

"Way ahead of you."

………………………………………

Sunday night everyone went off to the club in a limo while Toph demanded stories about how amazing she was. The have VIP passes to get in while Toph insists that Zuko carry her on his back as payback for not celebrating last year. (Regardless if they weren't friends at the time)

After the second round of drinks Katara volunteered to get the refills and headed toward the bar while everyone else hung at the table laughing and talking. Suki all of the sudden jabs Toph into the side and whispers "wholly shit, you will never guess who just walked in. JET! And he is walking toward her AS WE SPEAK. We need to handle this now!"

Toph's eyes got wide for half a heart beat and then screams, "Hey! It is my mother fucking birthday and I demand that Sokka and Aang help me over to the dance floor so I look gangsta dancing with 2 guys. No arguments!"

Suki stares at her like she just grew another head but both guys seem to roll with it. Sokka reaches over and kisses Suki on the head as he and Aang drag Toph out into the crowd. It is now or never.

"Uh Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute?" He gives her a look like he already doesn't like where this is heading, and she can totally relate. A few drinks in and he was just starting to buzz.

"Ok here is the thing. Katara is secretly dating Jet. She told Toph and I but she is insisting that no one else is to know since Sokka will have a cow. I thought it would fizzle out or something but she just keeps talking about how amazing he is and 'what a sex god.' Since I promised to not tell Sokka I was hoping you could do something about it. I am talking just tell him to leave her alone or something until she comes to her senses before he hurts her."

Zuko had put down his beer and looks more murderous than she had ever seen him . She is actually kinda surprised on his reaction. Sure she was hoping to have him mad to help but right now it looks like he would kick a puppy and not care.

"I am going to break his fucking jaw" He whispers.

Uhh ok slightly over reaction. Maybe Sokka would have been better in retrospect.

The music moves to a new song and everyone in the club can hear Katara laugh. When they both look over she is talking to Jet as the last of the drinks is put on a tray. Zuko stands up and walks over pushing people out of the way.

Suki trips in her hast to follow him. Bad call, bad call she mentally shouts!

Zuko walks right up to Jet and turning him around pouches his fist square in the face with the grace of his training. "You will STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KATARA or so help me Jet they won't find enough of you to identify."

Jet for his part rolls into a sitting position cradling his bloody nose. "What the hell is your problem Zuko!"

"You are. If you touch her, no if you so much as look at her in anyway I will kill you."

Katara's eyes keep going wider and wider in this outburst. What is going on?!

"Zuko, what is wrong with you?! You are embarrassing me. For Tui and La sake I can talk to another guy at the bar without some power play by my… friends!"

"yeah? Your FRIEND just wants to know why the two of you have been fucking for WEEKS."

"Oh dude you got it bad." Jet responds snickering at the turn of events.

"Shut the fuck up Jet, I mean it. Katara, we agreed. We AGEED to only sleep with each other. Now I cant even look at you." And with that, Zuko leaves the party. Katara starts shouting 'Zuko' as loud as possible as many times as she can chasing him down while Suki stands there mimicking an owl.

Ok, so not Jet then. She turns around to see everyone else still dancing and missed the whole episode.

Zuko storms outside the club and moves to the alley kicking a trash can. How could she do this to him. He loved her and she just ripped his heart out like it meant nothing, NOTHING.

Katara catches him pretty quick and panting tries to calm him down. "Zuko, what the hell is going on? I never slept with Jet. Like NEVER. Where would you get such a stupid idea from?"

"So you are denying it then? You didn't tell Toph and Suki all about sleeping with him and how amazing he was in bed?"

His rage is rolling off him in waves. He is so angry he debates going back in to punch Jet again. Punching is good, it gives him focus.

"Zuko I don't what you think you heard but I have NEVER said that to Suki or Toph. They know I have a secret boyfriend but I have never named him. Never. You're the only one I slept with for La sake. Why can't you trust me?"

"Katara I am not stupid. I am not the only one. What, Jet was an old flame? Maybe your first and you needed to enjoy that again? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING ME???" He promptly kicks the trash can again sending it skidding 5 more feet down into the alley.

"ZUKO, you don't trust me do you?! For your information I have not slept with anyone else ever… and I do mean NEVER. You were my first and only you dipshit. And the idea that you don't believe me and somehow think I am the type of girl who says I love you and then cheats means you don't know me AT ALL."

She has his attention now. "your… first? But you didn't…. Uhh…"

"What?! I didn't bleed? You didn't break my hymen? No, you are right you didn't. It broke when I was 15 riding a horse. It HAPPENS to some girls and others aren't even born with it. That doesn't mean that I HAVE HAD SEX BEFORE. I was saving myself for someone special. SO GLAD I WAITED FOR SOMEONE WHO THINKS SO LITTLE OF ME THAT I WOULD LIE THE FIRST CHANCE I GET."

She is in full bitch mode to protect her heart all thanks to Zuko. He is starting to come down from his anger and he can hear it in her voice how much of a fool he was.

"When you decide to GROW up Zuko, I hope you realize how much you blew this." Without a backward glance, Katara walks away from him. Zuko is too stunned to do anything. He just stands there staring at the stupid trash can and processes everything she said.

Processing that he was possibly wrong but it wasn't like he made it up. He turns around and storms back into the club straight to the booth. Suki is sitting next to everyone and when she notices him she cringes. Not to be deflected he walks straight up to her and shouts, "Did she say it was Jet? Did she use his NAME?"

Suki slowly shakes her head no and closes her eyes while biting her lip. She isn't going to say anything else with the gaang present and watching the interaction.

"FUCK!" Zuko starts jogging out of the club. He has to catch up with her. He has to find her and make this right. He fucked up… he fucked up bad but he can't lose her. She is his everything…. How could he do this….

She isn't home when he gets there after retrieving the not so secret key hiding. She isn't at the 24 hour breakfast place she frequents. Where did she GO. Her phone is off but that doesn't stop the calling and texting he keeps doing.

Meanwhile at the club everyone looks at Suki when Zuko storms off. "uhh, what just happened?" Aang asks.

"Well… Zuko punched Jet in the face because I thought she slept with Jet but I was wrong."

"Wait… you were wrong" shouts Toph as Sokka scream "WHAT?!"

"Yeah… I was 100% wrong" she says as she slides into the seat as low as she can.


	8. How do you say Sorry

Katara doesn't show up to class or work on Monday. Zuko knows this for a fact because he followed her normal schedule like a shadow hoping to see her. When he had shown up at the tea house Uncle told him that Katara had called in sick. "She called? You talked to her? Where is she? What number did she use?"

"Zuko my boy, she just called the land line. You know I have no idea how to get the number. Did you fight or something?"

Zuko proceeds to slump into a chair and crumples into the seat while slamming his head down on the table. For the next few minutes, Zuko tells him what happened. Granted it was a watered down version and he certainly left out the 'she was a virgin' part but he explains enough to give a gist.

"Where could she have gone? How do I make this right. Uncle you have to help me, if I lost her then I am dead in the water. I haven't slept…"

He certainly looked like he hadn't slept and was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Iroh for the first time had no idea what to tell him. He went and made tea for Zuko and slides it across the table. "Zuko… Zuko look at me please."

The best he got was Zuko rolling his head to one side and looking at him with a slightly blood shot eye. "Zuko, Katara is a loving soul. She is hurt right now but given time she will be able to talk to you. When that day comes you need to be ready to plead your case for love."

The only indication that he heard Iroh at all was when he rolled his head back down. Uncle patted his head as he got up and continued working. Hopefully Katara wouldn't take too long to come back. His nephew may not make it in one piece.

……………………………..

Tuesday Zuko sends an SOS to everyone in the gaang as a hopeful prayer.

_Zuko: Has anyone seen Katara? I need to talk to her about Sunday_

_Sokka: Nope! Man I am so mad I missed you decking Jet though. I don't care if it was a misunderstanding, he had it coming. Did anyone get video?_

_Aang: Zuko that was really uncalled for, you can't go big brother on her. She already has Sokka for that. I don't know where she went though…. Just give her time_

_Toph: Radio silent on the Sugar Queen front_

Suki choose not to answer the group text. She and Zuko had talked a few more times since what had happened. To clarify, Suki talked/apologized and Zuko didn't listen. It didn't matter what she said until he had Katara back and it was easier to blame her than to blame himself.

……………………………..

Wednesday he didn't get out of bed at all. He laid on his back and watched the ceiling fan go around and around thinking of her.

……………………………..

Thursday he awoke to having a text from Suki at 4am that he didn't hear.

_Suki: she JUST got back. She isn't talking to me and closed the door in my face but she is here._

Zuko didn't waste anytime and ran the whole way to her apartment. He banged on the girls door at 5:30 loud enough to have a few dogs start barking. Suki opens the door looking like she just fell asleep but he doesn't even wait for her greeting as he pushes past her to Katara's bedroom door. He stares at it for a full minute breathing heavily and then knocks.

Nothing happens. He knocks again and says to the door "I need to talk to you." But still nothing happens.

He looks over to Suki to confirm she isn't playing a prank on him and she gives him a shrug while trying to look as sorry as possible. He reaches for the door handle and finds it locked. Ok, so she is definitely in there.

"Katara… Katara please open up. I… I need to talk to you… I need to say sorry and I don't want to do it to a damn door… Katara… please…." For a second he hears movement and hope swells in his chest at the possibility of seeing her until he hears her radio turn on. Ok, her plan is to drown him out. That is fine, he isn't going anywhere. Zuko slides down the door and sits with his back to it. She has to come out sometime and he isn't going away.

Suki comes by handing him a cup of coffee without saying a word and goes into her room. It is going to be a long day. Two hours later Suki leaves for class as quietly as possible. The music had stopped but Katara had not moved at all based on the noises Zuko is listening for. She had to be on the bed lying down. He pictured holding her and his stomach rolled on the idea he would never hold her again.

After another hour went by he starts considering buying an axe. In the middle of the debate on if leaving to buy the thing was wise or if he should just have Sokka bring him one the door swings open. Caught totally unprepared Zuko falls straight to the ground and bangs his head. "OWW" he says but then opens his eyes to the girl before him. She had been crying and her eyes were bloodshot. She was wearing the shirt he ripped that she now uses as a night shirt and she looks like she hasn't slept well in days.

Zuko scrambles to his feet to look at her straight on but she is already trying to pass him to go into the bathroom. He didn't even get all the way up yet and in a panic he grabs her and squeezes her torso with his head buried into her stomach. "Katara… Katara wait…."

The fear stops him from looking at her face. He can't believe how much of a fool he is and that he hurt her. "Katara… i… "

"Zuko let me go." She spoke with no emotion and he holds on tighter.

"Zuko. I have to use the bathroom, let me go." He knows… just knows in his heart that if he lets her go she will to and it isn't about the bathroom.

"No" he whispers.

They stay like that for 10 minutes. No one talks or moves. Both are being impossibly stubborn.

Katara was so hurt by Zuko that when she left the club she went to a hotel. She knew that if she somehow went home or to someone's house he would find her but he would never find her if she was away from everyone. She had needed time to think.

It took all of 1 hour to forgive him for hitting Jet and shouting at her. In fact, she could somewhat sympathize with him due to what he thought happened. If she had found out he had been sleeping with Mai she would have tried to kill him so really she got lucky. What she couldn't forget was how comfortable he was assuming she lied. He heard every word she said and just assumed she would be the type of person to lie and break his heart like that. When her money ran out for the hotel and take out she came back home but she was not in the mood to talk to Suki who was now another traitor. Where she got the idea it was Jet didn't matter. What mattered is she didn't ask Katara and instead took it in her own hands to ruin a relationship.

"Katara… I know… I know I hurt you beyond words. My actions are unforgivable. I love you and then showed you nothing but disrespect." He swallowed and tried hard to remember the rest of his speech he had been making for 4 days now. "I know that some people never deserve a second chance after how the first one was handled… I know that I am not worthy of your love and never was." He bit down on his lip… this was it, this was his shot.

"When you would make us watch those romance movies, I hated them. The guy in it would always do some jackass move and lose the girl. I could never understand that. There he was with the love of his life and he does something so unforgivable that he risks never being happy again. Now I find myself in the same position and all I could do was realize that everyone is an idiot in love. I am not the exception. I need this to be like the movies we watched. I need you to forgive me and let me spend everyday proving to you that I am worthy of your love. You are my everything. I promise to trust you and never lie to you. It can be our new rule. Zuko will trust Katara above all others because he does. He can't live without her, his soulmate."

Katara with shaking hands slowly lifts them to slide them between his hair and pull him closer. Then as if a string was cut, she crumbles to the ground crying into his arms. He pulls her close and just holds her while rocking back and forth. At some point he starts to whisper things in her ear like a mantra. "I love you. I will always love you. I will trust you above everyone else. Please don't leave me." He hasn't missed that she isn't saying anything back but he gets to hold her and for now that is enough.

At some point, Zuko convinces Katara to get up off the floor and let him hold her in the bed. She mutely agrees with a small nod and they move into her room. As they lay down he pulls her as close as possible after putting a blanket over both of them. It takes less than 10 minutes for them both to fall asleep as Zuko spoons her from behind holding her like she is going to disappear without his hands.

Suki comes back from class and goes straight to Katara's open door curious on how it played out. Seeing the two cuddling she stops for a minute and puts on a sad smile. Zuko? When she first found out at the club, she was so shocked that she just sat there absorbing it. The longer she thought about it, the more it made total sense. He almost died for her after that electrocution trick his sister pulled. He always put her needs first and though he was a bit of an asshole, he never was to Katara.

They where two sides to a coin and clearly meant to be. Sokka was going to have a fit but Suki was on their side. Quietly she closed the door and left them alone.

……………………………..

Katara woke up around noon still needing to use the bathroom. She wasn't lying when she said she had to go earlier to Zuko. His speech broke her resolve and she was thankful. He meant so much to her that when she realized they broke up she assumed she would never love again. She had thought that nothing he said would make a difference but then a flood broke and all the emotions came back. She rolled over and looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful like he finally found home. She reached up with her hand to cup his cheek and place a small kiss on his lips.

He was still asleep based on the weird snort he made but he pulls her closer to him and murmurs "Katara" and starts to slightly snore. She smiles and agrees silently to give it another shot. She won't tell him, but she is willing to bet he can have a few shots since there is the possibility he is going to screw up again. She could also be the cause next time, maybe they need a new rule about it.

She starts to shimmy away when he tightens his hold on her and his eyes pop open.

"Zuko… I really have to use the bathroom." His look shows he isn't convinced so she leans in close and gives him a small kiss. " I promise I will be right back but I am not willing to pee the bed." He doesn't pull back from her but he doesn't hold on tight anymore either. She is able to slip out with his hands running over her body as if he just wanted a few more seconds.

When she opens the door after finishing he is right there, looming in the doorway as if she might take off after the bathroom. He grabs her into another hug and says into her hair, "tell me… tell me Katara I didn't lose you… i… can't…."

"You didn't lose me." She holds him back. He nuzzles into her hair taking the first real breath in days. "I have to use the bathroom too… I will be right back." And he moves past her closing the door. Katara goes into the bedroom and sits in the middle with her knees resting under her chest.

When he comes back, he pulls her ankles down and climbs on top becoming her blanket while his right hand takes a hair and pulls it behind her ear. "We have new rules we should discuss…" He smiles now and rests his head on her shoulder. "I agree"

Then she cocks her head to the side slightly bumping him in the process and asks, "Wait… doesn't everyone know about us at this point?"

"No, everyone assumes you are mad at me for just punching Jet and trying to defend you without just cause. Suki is the only one that knows. She hasn't told Toph either past it was not Jet after all."

"So it is just Suki then? Is it weird I am sad? It would have made things kinda easy if I came back after the fallout." He chuckled and the sound was like music. All the sudden he rolls back away from her to land on his back while covering his face with both hands. A loud groan comes through the fingers and he says something that comes out as "mrrr grrr drrrr"

"What…?"

As he pulls his hands away he gives her a look that until now was only reserved for the time he ate sea prunes. "Uncle knows too… but he has known for a while now" She starts to squint at him with a glare while demanding he expand on that little tidbit. Once he is finished explaining she just continues to glare at him.

"So you are telling me I got all the best shifts and he gave me no hard duties because I am sleeping with the bosses nephew?" Since Zuko JUST got out of the dog house he takes extra time to process his response.

"Katara, he has always loved you. I wouldn't consider it special treatment. Also, he has proven that he can keep a secret and not let on. He just wants us to be happy and you told Suki and Toph, well something…"

"yeah, that makes sense but no more special treatment! I don't want everyone else mad at me for it when I got back. Ok. So we don't tell everyone, we only sleep with each other, and we trust each other with no secrets. Did I cover everything?"

"Yes… now lets stop talking and start something else." He says as he starts to kiss her senseless.

Later when they filtered out of the bedroom Suki apologized for anytime Sokka would sleep over and then asked if she wouldn't mind being intimate at Zuko's place instead. The parting comment was a mumbled "thin walls".


	9. Subtle is Not His Forte

Suki proved to be a valuable ally after the fight. She was determined to make it up to them after causing such a giant cluster fuck based on her own misunderstanding. When movie night would roll around she made sure to be the last to leave claiming she would walk Katara home and then slip out so they could have the night together.

She also make Katara's excuses when someone would ask about why Katara looked tired or why she was smiling so much. The thing Suki really wanted to know was the details. How did this happen, when did it happen, and general gossip but she always refrained from asking. Katara was acting friendly to her again but she knew that true forgiveness was going to take a long time. Zuko for the most part moved past it quickly once he found out that having Katara's roommate in the know had many advantages including when Suki once let him in the apartment so he could crawl into Karara's bed when she was taking a nap.

The gaang went back into their routine's and everyone was pleased to see Katara forgave Zuko for his weird outburst.

Sokka cornered Zuko on the next guys night. "Look man, I just wanted to say thank you for punching Jet."

"Don't thank me, Sokka. It was totally out of line and I had no proof that she was even with him. I reacted poorly and Katara was pissed." Zuko was very interested in never remembering that event again.

"No I know. I am not saying that it was a good idea or anything and you can never tell Katara I said this but I am just glad she has someone else to look out for her. When she DOES get a boyfriend I like knowing you got my back to intimidate him. I think we can both agree no one will be good enough for my baby sister."

Zuko turns into a statue and mutely nods to Sokka. He actually has almost confessed how much he loves her to Sokka around a million times but always has come up short with a frog in his throat. How he was going to handle it when the time came for them to tell everyone he had no idea.

…………………………..

"All I am saying is that you have never successfully cooked for me so I have no idea if you CAN even cook." It is a random Tuesday a few weeks after what is deemed 'the incident' and Katara is on the phone with Zuko waiting for her doctor's appointment. He had insisted he would cook tonight so they could have dinner in their underwear which he claims is the best idea in the world. The prospect of dinner and then straight to sex without any hassle appealed to her as well though the distraction would prove to be difficult to concentrate on food.

"I can cook. It isn't my fault you keep me focused on other things. I will have the food done before you come over so I don't risk burning the apartment down again." Last time the smoke was so bad in the kitchen that he had to open every window and put out fans in November.

"Ok, I will be there at 7 sharp so I would make sure all appliances are off by that point." Katara is flat out grinning in the waiting room while a mother holding a toddler gives her a curious look. "ok look, I have to go but I will see you tonight. I love you!"

"I love you too. Wear the blue teddy…. My favorite one." As she hangs up she starts to go scarlet. Oh spirits he never quits.

She shows up exactly at 6:55 and knocks. A week ago Zuko gave her a key to his place insisting she needed it so that she could surprise him being naked in bed one day when he gets home. She has not taken him up on the offer yet and has never used the key but the gesture gave her warm fuzzies. She starts forming a plan on surprising him for Christmas vacation with a bow and nothing else but she gets interrupted in her thoughts when he opens the door.

He pulls her into the apartment not saying anything and the minute the door clicks shut he starts undressing her. "I thought we were having dinner first?" Though the question was asked, Katara is already working the buttons on his own shirt and rolling it off his shoulders while they both drop the clothes in the hallway.

"I believe what I said was dinner in our underwear and you are over dressed." He hums. Once he has everything off but the teddy he steps back to drink her in with his eyes. Katara's eyes are the same blue as the teddy and her mocha skin shows such an amazing contrast his mouth starts to water.

After her confession that he took her virginity he had somewhat changed. When they made love now he would hold her slightly tighter, and run his hands over every piece of skin. She was his and only his. She didn't know it yet but he already planned on being her last as well. No one else was allowed to look or touch what was his though he knew she would get upset at the term.

At this point he had already started looking for a ring. He wanted something that was unique and perfect. He has been disappointed thus far after the 20 stores he checked which is why he reached out to a contact of his who makes jewelry. The meeting was set for when Ming got back from her trade show. Once he had the ring made he was going to set a meeting with Katara's father. The only flaw in the plan was that no one knew they were dating yet.

Zuko was still just staring at Katara with honey molten eyes when she grabs his hand and leads him into the apartment to the table. When she gets to the table he comes up behind her and starts to lick and suck her neck from behind.

"Hmm… oohh… so what are we eating tonight?"

He responds by growling in her ear and pushing his front into her back while wrapping his hands around to her caressing her stomach. "I know what I am in the mood to eat…." He pulls away long enough to take his whole arm and push the plates, silverware and cups scattering to the floor from one side of the table. Katara's 'meep!' is her only sound before he plops her down on the table before him and stepping between her legs starts to devour her mouth. He takes his right hand and starting at her jaw slowly drops down rubbing her body to cup between her legs while holding her hip for dear life. With the sudden pulse of her own heat she leans back onto both of her hands moaning as he slides one finger into her.

She is grinding into his finger while his other hand is pulling the fabric down around her waist tearing the teddy so he can suck her nipple with nothing blocking him. A few weeks ago he had given her a sizable gift card to a store claiming that it wasn't his fault that all her clothes were too flimsy and easy to rip. She used it well considering how many clothes he was ruining though she did sometimes worry he was spending too much and wouldn't afford food if he kept it up. She even told him that once but then he laughed so hard he started to cry so she let it drop. Another moan shoots forward from Katara and Zuko uses it as an opportunity to stick another finger in.

Sliding away from her he pulls her panties down and tosses them over his head with an evil smile. Next goes his own underwear and he steps back between her legs. He pulls his length to rub against her folds and starts to grind hard sliding along the outside of her heat getting her even more wet. Zuko tortures them both until he can't take it anymore and he starts to fumble to his wallet in the pants.

Katara tries to catch her breath saying, "wait, Zuko…"

"No, can't wait. You are getting fucked on the table as soon as I find a condom."

"No, wait. Zuko I saw the doctor remember? I got put on birth control so we don't need the condom anymore."

He stops everything he is doing and closes his eyes. He can take her bare. He has never been bare with anyone before and now he can do that with her. Opening his eyes he almost jumps her body with a new found lust. He pulls one of her legs up over his shoulder and slams into her sliding all the way in and groaning in her mouth. He has one hand holding her hip down and the other trying to steady the table as it starts to rock back and forth. Katara is clearly as flexible as he needs her to be when she starts helping the rock motion while still leaning back with her chest out. The build up is euphoric as he leans in to kiss her chest. Katara starts to shake into her orgasm.

He follows soon after her and once he is spent he slowly puts his forehead on her shoulder. "You… you didn't… eat anything…"

She is out of breath but she had to tease him. When he pulls out of her she makes a small moan sound. "yeah… I didn't did i?" And just like that he picks her up and moves into the bedroom for round two.

Later, she breaks into laughter about the food being left out and cold AGAIN when Zuko suggests ordering a pizza. Another fail was to be expected.

…..………………………..

The next day Katara had to slip out right at dawn and head back to her apartment. The entire gaang was going to the big match so Sokka could cheer for the Boulder. Everyone was set to meet at Zuko's at 9am and Katara had to show up with Suki to avoid suspicion. When she left the bed Zuko jumps into the shower before his meditation. She travels out to the living room to grab her clothes and notices the mess. The broken dinner plates that Zuko flung on the floor gave her a slight pause. He was going to have so much cleaning before people came over. Laughing to herself she slipped out before he caught up with her. Something told her that he would rope her into helping if he remembered but it wasn't her fault.

Zuko actually HAD forgotten and after getting dressed walked out to the entire mess at 8:30. Everyone would be at his place within 30 minutes and it screamed 'look who just got laid.' In full panic mode he starts cleaning up trying to catch every broken shard under and around the table. He finds Katara's ripped teddy on the side and bites his tongue hard. If Sokka had found that he would be a dead man. Sure he wouldn't know whose it was but he would tease Zuko until insisting he got all the details. Somehow telling your best friend about what a hot piece of ass his sister was ranked right up there with sawing your own arm off.

Right as he dumps the last of the broken glass into the trash can the doorbell rings. Zuko is greeted by Sokka, Toph and Aang as they all come in the room with varying excited. Sokka actually is wearing a foam boulder on his head he made himself. Toph heads to the kitchen to grab a drink and the boys follow as they all are waiting on the other girls. "…. And rumor has it he will be out front so he can SIGN my boulder. If he signs it, it will be worth a fortune." Looking at the said boulder no one is convinced but who are they to dim Sokka's hope right now.

Aang interrupts Sokka's rant by running to the bathroom. While he is gone Sokka starts to go mute with a crazy look on his face. Zuko and Toph have never known him to be quiet before so they both turn to him. It was at this moment that Zuko starts to follow Sokka's eye line and nearly shits a brick. Katara's panties had landed on top of the corner lamp and are just hanging there for the whole world to see.

Zuko lunges for them and throws them in his pocket but the damage is done.

"Mr. hotman, I do believe you have a story to share! Who is our little friend?!?!" Sokka is now on cloud nine setting blasters to phase 1 level of teasing. "How hot does a girl have to be before you don't even realize that her panties landed on your light?"

Aang choose to come back at that exact moment and Zuko is pale looking like death warmed over with no color in his cheeks. He just sits there sputtering like a car engine. "Hey Sokka, I think she must be super special because he has had 2 toothbrushes in his bathroom for a week now. I was going to ask but I didn't want to intrude."

Color starts rushing to Zuko's face as he takes in the situation. Jumping out the window is his only real course of action at this point. Katara is going to kill him if he just blurts it out and like hell will he claim it is anyone else. They had enough of that type of mix up to last a life time.

Toph reads the room and says, "Sokka calm down. I don't think what sparky does in his own home is any of our business. If he had wanted to tell us he would have so leave it alone or I swear I will tell Suki how much money you spent to make that monstrosity you call a hat." Zuko looks over a Toph with appreciation and wonder. She had to be interested as well but she is letting it slide?

Katara and Suki knock just as Sokka starts to mutter that he saved money making it himself. Zuko excuses himself to drop off the underwear in his room refusing to look Katara in the eye and they head off.

…..………………………..

After getting into the arena Sokka makes everyone stand in line for the food. "MEAT STICKS" is the only thing Sokka has said for the last 8 minutes while everyone else is standing around. Suki and Katara decide to use this as an opportunity to run to the bathroom since it is pretty far down the hall while Toph and Zuko lean against the wall. Sokka comes up with a tray of food that should be impossible to finish for anyone. "See, you gotta look for the bargains. Can you believe you can get all this with a 'family package'? It is going to be epic. And…. AHHH there he is?! There is the boulder I have to go… Zuko hold this tray, Aang follow me you have to take a picture."

Sokka shoves the tray into Zuko's gut and takes off. Aang has to jog to catch up to him but they get in line together and start pointing to the boulder.

"You know sparky, you need to get better at lying if you don't want Sokka to find about you and Katara."

Zuko twitches and promptly drops the entire tray on the ground. Toph lifts her foot up and shakes off the meat sliding down her leg while Zuko starts sputtering again. "I di… don't know know what…. Yo..you mean…"

"Please don't insult my intelligence. So do you love her?"

Giving up any façade he slumps his shoulders. "yeah… I really do."

"Well that is good at least. So when do you plan on telling Snoozles and can I be there?"

While Toph talks to him the crowd parts and he sees Katara with her brother and laughing at the antics. He smiles when she does and she looks over winking at him.

"Hopefully before the engagement…" he mumbles mesmerized by her smile.

Toph pushes straight off the wall and stands right in his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose he whispers, "please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No… not yet. Shit don't say a word. Oh man…"

Right as Toph starts to laugh everyone comes back set to head in. When Katara asks what is so funny Toph replies that Zuko dropped all the food and she is waiting for Sokka to notice. Sokka turns over distracted from his signature high and starts shouting about what a waste it all was as they turn the corner.


	10. The Worst Luck

"So Toph knows." Zuko is laying in bed with Katara. After the show everyone split up and headed home. Since Suki went home with Sokka she asked Zuko if he wouldn't mind taking Katara home since it was dark out. Sure it was a weak excuse but he agreed immediately saying that is how a gentleman acts.

"Knows what?" Katara is only half paying attention. She is cuddling into his side and running a finger over his stomach outlining the groves that make up his six pack.

"Knows about us. Sokka found your underwear this morning that I threw yesterday and started to ask questions about it. Toph came to my rescue saying that I didn't have to say anything and to leave me be. The minute she had me alone she told me I had to play it cool if you and I wanted to keep being quiet about dating. That is the reason I dropped all the food."

Katara sits up now and looks at him with a thinking look. "ok so Suki, Uncle and Toph? That's more than half the group. Do you… think it is time to tell everyone?" She is now nervous he might say no. The last two to find out were the major reason to keep it quiet in the first place.

His smirk even before his reply clues her into what he is thinking, "I think that I was ready to tell everyone the first night we slept together."

A roll of her eyes is the only response she gives. She lays back down and continues on the path she was making with her fingers on his chest. She starts to drift off to sleep when Zuko says, "When…?"

"When what honey?" She answers in a slur feeling so comfortable she might fall asleep in the middle of what he says next.

"Honey? Is that a new nickname? When did this start?" He chuckles.

"Your eyes… and you… your like honey… so…. Sweet and impossible to resist… I want to…. Pour you on everything…." And she falls to sleep with a small snore.

Zuko pulls her tighter and puts a goofy grin on his face. Every day she surprises him. Ming called and said she would be available to meet next week to talk about what he thought the ring should look like. He had been drawing a few sketches at the board room meeting yesterday when he should have been paying attention. Uncle was right, a man in love is a fool. Zuko was a fool and he didn't even care. At least Toph knew his plans.

He knew he had to figure out her ring size without her knowing but there is no subtle way to say, 'hey. Does this fit?' without giving up what is happening. Tomorrow he plans on calling on Toph to trick the size out of her. He was going to ask Suki but then she would know too much and she is too easy to read. Katara would know for sure.

Zuko slowly shifts out of Katara's grasp to leave. He doesn't want to go but he knows it probably is for the best. The minute he starts to move her head she holds on to him tight. "No… please don't go… I want to cuddle…."

With an offer like that how can he refuse. He gives her a kiss on the head and says he will be right back. He uses the time to use the bathroom, take off his clothes and slips into bed to cuddle. The last thought he has is thinking about a vacation idea where they stay in bed for a few days near the ocean.

……………………………………

When Katara wakes up the next day she is alone in bed. Rolling over she blindly reaches for Zuko but grabs a note instead.

**'Wouldn't dream waking you. Have work, see you tonight so we can plan to tell everyone. -Z p.s. Love you Honey'**

She pulls it into her chest and lets the moment wash over her. This is it, they are going to tell everyone. Oh La how is Sokka going to react?! What if everything changes and Zuko decides that the secret was the best part? Is she being silly?

Shaking off her thoughts she starts to get ready for the day. Around noon, Zuko mentions he will be getting home at 6 with dinner right as her professor emails that the evening class is canceled. Suddenly a plan forms in her head about a certain home key she was given.

Anytime is the right time for a surprise but in the end she chickens out of the bow idea. When she got to his apartment at 5:30 she decided it was better to have her hair down and wear one of his button up red work shirts with nothing else

It is just long enough to cover her assets but skimpy enough to hint at what is to come. She makes a nervous laugh at the idea of him ripping the buttons and ruining his own clothes for a change. When she hears the lock start to click she walks straight into the hallway and leans against one side with her arms and ankles crossed. For the full affect, she slight puffs out her chest. She is eager to finally catch him with a surprise.

……………………………….

Zuko sent Katara a heads up that he would get home at 6 and have dinner ready since normally he gets home at 7. He knows that her class ends at 7 but sometimes she gets out early and he doesn't want her to waste time if he is home. He picks up the take out and as he is walking to his car he phone rings. "Hey man I need to talk to you. It is like super important, can I come over?" Sokka sounds nervous.

Zuko looks at his dashboard and does the mental math. If he can somehow kick Sokka out by say 6:50 there is no way he will run into Katara. And if there is any overlap or she is out early he will think of some excuse why she would visit like she had a question about her homework. It was a lame excuse but it could work.

When he pulls up to his place he is surprised to find that Aang and Sokka are waiting outside for him. Parking and getting out cautiously he asked, "Ok, what am I missing?"

"This, my dear friend, is an intervention." Sokka tells him with such a serious face that Zuko assumes he just found out about Katara. How?! They were so careful! For one wild thought he fears that Katara told them without telling Zuko but he pushes it away. She wouldn't dare.

"… for what exactly?" He asks as he starts up the stairs to the building.

"Look buddy. Mai is not the one." Zuko stops walking and Aang bangs right into him.

"Come again?"

Aang tries to release all the tension building by saying, "Mai's father saw you drawing and looking at engagement rings during some meeting and he told Mai to go get her nails done for when you propose. Mai told Ty Lee that you guys broke up and she was confused to why you would propose unless you really missed her that much. Ty Lee then asked us today at the tea house if you really are planning to propose to her and to talk you out of it to avoid being hurt since Mai has decided to turn you down. We all know you are not seeing anyone and haven't been since the break up so we are here to talk it through with you."

Zuko closes his eyes and wills Agni to take him away. This has become a big mess. Sighing louder than he ever has before he asks the guys to come up to his apartment so he can talk to them. Katara should be here soon enough and they can just get the whole situation out in the open. The only thing Zuko needs to do is make sure neither one of them mentions the words ring, wedding or engagement when around Katara. Simple plan.

As Zuko opens his door he is greeted by the best and worse sight of his life. There is Katara looking amazing in HIS shirt giving him a knowing smile while Sokka is pushing through directly behind him. He has the worst luck in the universe and really is lucky he was born at all.

"Hey Hotman… how are…."

"FOR THE LOVE OF TUI AND LA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KATARA!!!" Sokka screams at the top of his lungs.

With respect to Katara she doesn't run but instead stands up straight and squints at Sokka asking the question, "what are you doing here?"

Sokka then starts to mimic a blow fish working his mouth with no sound. Zuko takes the time to walk over and, taking off his jacket, puts it around her shoulders and wisely retreats to put the food away in the kitchen.

Aang finally speaks up and says "I guess we know whose toothbrush that was…" while trying to hide his smile. Zuko says a thankful prayer to Agni that at least Aang seems ok with it.

"WE ARE GOING HOME, KATARA COME WITH ME." Sokka tries to grab her hand and yank her toward the door.

"Sokka, we have not lived with gran gran or together in a few years. I am also an adult may I remind you and I am totally allowed to be with whoever I want. Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"Wait… you guys are together? Like… together together? This wasn't a one time I am going to attempt to sleep with my brothers best friend for fun but instead you guys have had SEX ALREADY?"

Aang looks back and forth between the siblings and joins Zuko in the kitchen. Sliding a chair over he whispers, "so… Katara huh?" while Zuko nods and they both take a drink of beer.

"NO, I REFUSE."

"You don't get to refuse Sokka! You get to say 'congratulations Katara, you found a man I approve of and I am excited you are in love'. That is how this is going to work"

"YOU LOVE HIM? HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN DATING HIM."

Zuko winces and Aang gives him a sideway glance. "You do realize you may have to get in there before they tear apart your place right?" Zuko mutely nods again and takes another long drink of beer before getting up.

"We have too been dating. We have been dating for a few months now. We didn't tell you because oh I don't know YOU WOULD REACT TERRIBLY LIKE YOU ARE DOING NOW."

Zuko walks into the hallway and stands between them. "Katara, can you please do me a favor and go put on some clothes? I would like to talk to your brother for minute alone."

She looks like she might start screaming again so he prompts her with another "please." She gives Sokka a nasty look and spins on her feet storming into Zuko's bedroom. Both men wince as she slams the door shut.

"Sokka, can I speak with you for a moment outside?" Zuko is in complete control and calm even as his possible future brother in law looks like he is going to punch him.

"Yeah… yeah I think we'd better!"

Both men head back outside to the street. Zuko want somewhere to talk where Katara won't hear while Sokka is debating punching him. When they get outside they give each other hard calculated looks.

"Sokka. It was never my intention to lie about this too you. It just happened." Sokka scoffs at that but Zuko presses through. "Sokka you need to know I love her. I love her more than anything in the world and I will never hurt her. The ring shopping? The one you came over for is for her. I wanted to ask you and your father for her hand because I can't live without her."

Sokka looks as if he was slapped. Seconds turn into minutes as the silence stretches out between the two men. A man walking his dog even stops at one point to stare at the weird frozen statues of men. Both of them are processing the turn of events and working out what this means for the future.

Sokka finally takes a deep breath. "Did the Jet incident have to do with you guys dating and not about him just sucking?" Zuko nods.

"Do you really love her?" Zuko nods again and quietly says "with all my soul."

"Why did you disrespect her and not tell anyone?" Zuko gulps at that question. "She asked that we keep it quiet with fear you wouldn't let her pursue a relationship with me. I wanted to tell everyone from the beginning." He wants Sokka to understand that he isn't ashamed of Katara. He wants to treat her like his queen.

"You sure you want to marry her? She has a temper…" And with that the tension starts to fad. The worst is over and Sokka is slowly coming around.

"Of course. She isn't the only one…."

Sokka's short laugh is heard throughout the neighborhood block and he walks over to drop a hand around Zuko's shoulder. "Dad is going to flip out. I can't believe you are going to get engaged before me."

"Not if you don't keep it quiet. Let's get back inside before she panics and comes looking for us."

When the guys walk back into the apartment Aang and Katara are sharing the dumplings from the take out bag and talking. Katara has put on an old t shirt of Zuko's and her jeans. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and is totally relaxed laughing as some joke they missed.

When she sees them approaching she gives Zuko a look checking his face and hands, probably checking for signs of a fight. "So how did the talk go?"

Sokka spoke up first, "Fine. Apparently my sister is dating my best friend. We all learned something new today. Man I can't wait for Toph and Suki to find out."

Katara shared a look with Zuko that made it clear neither one of them would be telling Sokka who knew vs didn't.

"Well I think it is time we head out. Our work here is done so to speak!" Aang declare hoping down and dragging Sokka out.

When the door clicks closed, Zuko locks it. He comes back and scopes Katara up into his arms. "Well now that that is settled, let's get you back in my shirt…" and starts to walk into his bedroom.


	11. Romantic Movies

Before movie Saturday the gaang decides to meet up at the tea shop as a congratulations to the new couple.

Katara is overjoyed she can finally hold Zuko's hand out in public but it short lived after seeing Sokka's glare and Uncle's twinkling smile.

"Ok, now that we all knows I want details! When did you guys get together and what happened?" Suki's enthusiasm isn't shared by everyone but gossip is gossip.

"Well…. Do you guys remember when Sokka's car died and Toph was sick a few months ago? We sort of got together then." Katara starts to blush dancing the line of not giving too much information. She isn't about to say 'we made out on the couch' in front of everyone.

"WAIT! Is that why Zuko was so awkward all night when I stayed over? Oh man I thought he had a stomach ache like Toph. Hahaha" At least Sokka has a good humor about it.

Uncle starts to laugh. "Oh Katara! Don't worry, I have already approved you time off in 3 weeks."

The look Katara gives indicates that she in fact did NOT know she would be taking anytime off. Zuko starts to cough looking away while Uncle tries to fix his mistake by making it worse. "Oh don't worry, you would have been approved anyways so it isn't special treatment or anything. Who wouldn't want to go on vacation to being young and in love and visiting…"

"UNCLE!"

"What? It isn't like I was asking for grandbabies yet or anything it is just…"

Zuko stands up quickly and starts to narrow his eyes. "I think you have said enough, don't you?"

Katara is not deterred and starts to glare at Zuko. Everyone can feel the room drop a degree or two. Sokka tries to come to the rescue, "Katara, it isn't like we are going to be gone THAT long and you were just saying how you needed to get away anyways."

"Let me get this straight. Your Uncle and MY BROTHER knew you were planning on taking me away before me? And to top it off it isn't even a romantic getaway because my BROTHER is chaperoning?"

"I knew too!" Toph helpfully provides with a lopsided grin.

Every one surrounding the couple takes a deep breath in and inches back from the chaos unfolding. Zuko grinds out "Not helping Toph" And then faces Katara.

"Please don't get upset. It was suppose to be a surprise since classes end next week for the holidays. I had a whole plan to tell you about it tomorrow actually. I booked a trip to see your father and gran gran since I know you miss them. Sokka is coming too since it is his family as well plus you can introduce me to them as your boyfriend. We are telling everyone remember?" Karara can hear the fear in his voice and studies him with a critical eye. She would love to see her family, and she had wanted to see them for months but never had the money or time. This really was a sweet gesture but finding out she is the last to know puts a sour taste in her mouth.

Zuko pulls her close to him and tickles her ear when he says quietly only for her, "I was even going to make dinner."

At that piece of information Katara starts giggling and hugs him. Everyone is watching them but she doesn't care as she buries into his chest laughing in earnest now. He starts to brush his hand along her hair while hugging into the embrace. She thinks if he ever becomes successful as cooking her dinner she might be sad.

The entire gaang relaxes at her laughter. "Uhh, what just happened. I thought sweetness was going to hand your ass to you." Toph states.

"You just need to know how to communicate." Zuko replies with a cocky smirk.

"Ok, that settles it… You guys can never break up and she has to take you everywhere. If I get on the wrong end of a Katara tirade I will throw you at her as a way to defuse the situation." Sokka whines.

After a round of questions about the relationship, mostly by the girls and Uncle, Katara excuses herself to the bathroom and Suki goes with her. Zuko knows this is so they can talk about more details that others shouldn't hear but Sokka uses this as an opportunity to rag on him.

"Oh man, you almost got caught. If Katara had pressed further I am not sure you could have saved yourself. By the way, I did as you asked and told dad you wanted just us guys to go on a fishing trip for day 2. Do you really feel ready to ask him?"

Zuko turns around and punches Sokka'a shoulder just hard enough to make it hurt. "I am pretty sure I said that this was a secret. Secrets don't usually include blurting it out in front of Uncle and Aang." The tone does not sound friendly as both men start looking at everyone else. Aang has a grin that lights up his whole face and Uncle giving a knowing smile.

"Oh chill Sparky, we are all going to help you make sure this works out. You two are made for each other. Now unless we want it ruined, let's be quiet since they are coming back."

Right as Toph ends her sentence Zuko looks over and both girls are coming back with blushes. Yep, definitely talking about them .

………………………………..

This is the best movie night of Katara's life. Not only is it her night to pick but she gets to sit and watch the movie while in the arms of her boyfriend for the first time. Her enthusiasm radiates off her as she twirls around Zuko's kitchen getting the snacks ready and listening to the popcorn in the microwave.

Zuko walks in to ask what is taking so long but stops short when he sees her impromptu dancing. He crosses his arms and leans on the archway while wearing a small smirk. She still hasn't noticed him as she starts to hum a tone only known in her head. When she hits some high note he pushes off the wall and taking her by complete surprise he grabs her hand and pulls her into a slow dance. Cheek to cheek they start to sway to music that isn't playing. He runs his cheek against hers and the bottom of his scar scratches her face ever so slightly while she starts humming again.

Both of them become lost in the moment and hold each other close with their eyes closed. His palm touching hers, his other hand holding her side and hers on his back. As if he has the song down, he spins her one last time and dips her. They both open their eyes at the same time and smile. When they lean in for a kiss a loud cough interrupts.

"Guys… you wanted to watch the movie still right?" Aang starts to shift side to side but his eyes shows he is teasing. Zuko slowly lifts her back up and kissing her temple he tells her, "I think I liked it better when no one else was here for movie night."

She smacks his chest and responds, "Zuko, that happened one time!"

"Yeah, the best time…. I got to feel you up." He mutters and grabs the popcorn following her out.

True to form, Katara picked a cheesy romance. The plot was formulaic with a guy and girl breaking up over a misunderstanding and the getting back together in the end. When the couple was in the epic fight at the crescendo Zuko squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles while wincing at the screen. At the point where the guy is under the window to the girls house shouting to her and begging for another chance Zuko pulls Katara even closer and puts his arms around her waist as if he is reliving the scene. Throughout the entire movie Zuko kept moving closer and closer to her. By the time the credits are playing he has somehow wrapped around Katara's body so she is sitting between his legs and he looks like he is smelling her hair with his eyes closed.

When everyone goes to get up Zuko somewhat wakes up and while looking at them calmly says, "ok, goodnight guys."

Katara goes to wiggle free but he holds her down while snuggling into her. He is very comfortable and keeps drooping his eyes. Everyone gives her different looks ranging from 'awww' to 'ewww gross', but they file out and close the door behind them.

"Zuko"

"Hmmm?"

"You were just rude to your guests."

"Nah. I fell asleep once or twice before on the couch during movie night." He says into her hair without opening his eyes.

"But never while wrapped around me like a lover."

"Hmmm, yeah…" But instead of taking it like an insult, he looks like he thinks it is the best news in the world. He squeezes even closer to her and sniffs her hair for real.

"Do I need to put you in bed?" She is teasing him but he suddenly pulls back at the suggestion like she just shocked him.

"What? You look so sleepy is all I figured you needed to be tucked in." Katara is laughing at her little joke. Zuko doesn't find it funny however and is giving her a dangerous look.

"Bed… sounds like an amazing idea."

"oh, that isn't exactly what I meant…." But the rest of her thought is drowned out when Zuko starts to purr in her hair while his hands start to slip under her shirt and push up. He hasn't done anything yet and her nipples have already puckered when he reaches them.

Giving her breasts a good pinch he shifts positions so that he can face her front and moves to kneeling on the floor in front of her while he is enjoying the taste of her mouth. In what universe did she not appeal to him with the mention of bed. Zuko looks down at the v neck she is wearing and cupping each side rips the top down the middle since it was a cheap running tee.

"At this point I think you need to see someone about your addiction to ruining clothes."

"I think you are doing too much talking and no enough enjoying…" he says while he removes her top, bra and moves down to push her pants and panties to the floor. As he removes his shirt, he states "You gave me an excellent suggestion recently I am dying to try but you have to trust me my love."

Zuko uses this opportunity to slide between her legs and rest his torso on her body while running his lips along hers. He isn't kissing her anymore but just letting the sensation of skin on skin affect them both.

Katara wraps her legs around him and starts to grind while making mew noises. "hmmm, ok. I trust you."

When he gets up he angles his body so he can carry her into his room while she continues to hump along his body torturing them both.

He sets her on the bed and gives her a very small kiss on her forehead. "get in the middle of the bed with your back to the headboard." Confused to why he is still wearing his pants she reaches out to unbutton them first but he grabs her wrist. "nu-huh my sweet. If you do that then I won't have the will to stay away from you for my idea. Back up."

Intrigued, she decides to tease him and turns around to crawl up the bed with her ass in the air swaying her hips. He follows her with a groan and grabbing her hips flips her over so she is laying down on her back. "You are such a tease."

He moves into her kissing her hard and fast while grabbing her wrists and lifting them above her head.

When he moves down to her jaw she sees this as her chance to say, "I don't think it is considered teasing if you want it too and comply… OHHHHHH". He had started to tie her wrists to the headboard with a red silk ribbon.

"Zuko… when did you put a ribbon tied to your headboard?"

His wicked grin is all the only answer she gets when he sits up to straddle her torso. Reaching over to his nightstand he opens the drawer and pulls out a nighttime eye mask.

She licks her lips while processing his new idea. "ohh…."

He slides it over her eyes and immediately she can't see anything. Every other sensation heightens for her. It sounds like he is grabbing something else from the drawer and the nightstand makes a scrape noise like he set down a glass object.

When the heat from his body slips away she moans. What is he planning and why does it involve him not touching her right now how she wants.

"Patience is a virtue I believe you once told me."

She scowled in what she hoped was his direction and the small chuckle told her she hit the mark.

Then the bed dips slightly to her right and a small breeze hits her nipple. Katara sucks in a breath as Zuko's finger swipes against it but something sticky is on his finger. Curious, Katara cocks her head to the side. He latches on to her nipple sucking and licking the substance all up while he moves to straddle her again. He is still wearing his pants but she is too interested in the new sensations to care. She starts to arch her back forcing him to take more of her in his mouth and he greedily does. He moves to the next breast and does the same thing while squeezing her and running his hands all over her torso. Then, as the bed dips again he gets off of her caused a very audible huff to come out of her mouth.

Zuko appears again in her senses by her ankles and pulls both of her knees up and then out exposing her to him. As his hands slide up her legs she starts to whimper. His right hand finds the destination of her hip and left hand goes missing. Then the stickiness is back when Zuko runs his left finger straight across her sex. "Fuck Katara you are the best dessert." He growls when he nuzzles down and starts to lick it off of her.

She is bucking her hips now trying to get him to lick in her and not just on her but he stalls her movements. Taking his finger he shoves his finger in her mouth as he settles his tongue straight into her folds.

Honey.

The man was slathering her with honey and licking it off.

She jerks her hips hard at the overwhelming feelings pouring into her. Once she has licked his finger clean he removes it from her mouth to join him below and without warning shovels a finger into her while he twirls his mouth everywhere but where she needs it most.

"Zuko…. Ohhhh… fuck ZUKO please…."

Just as she might go mad with lust he sticks a second finger in and sucks hard on her clit.

She lifts off the bed while her orgasm takes her into the clouds and her wrists are yanking at the silk demandingly. She is seeing stars as she lowers back down panting.

Just as she starts to gain her senses again Zuko starts to mount her. He slides in with ease and starts to build a rhythm. "Zu…OHHH…. Zuko…. Can… I see and touch you now…. Ohhh…hmmm…. ZUKO…"

He doesn't respond and continues to torment her as he starts to kiss along her neck and jaw. She shivers as he orgasm starts to build again. He leans in and whispers "what would be the fun in that."

She can tell he is starting to get close based on how he is jerking into her and pulling almost out before ramming back into her. Meanwhile he can tell she isn't as close as he is based on her biting her lip and straining at the silk holding it like she can tug it off the headboard with enough force. He tested it earlier to make sure his fun wouldn't get ruined so she can pull all she wants.

He reaches around to grab a foot and brings it up to his face. "Come on Kat… come for me again…" He takes her foot spreading her even wider and bites her ankle while he gets even deeper in his thrusts.

She screams and just as he isn't going to last much longer she starts to violently quake under him releasing another orgasm. As she clamps down on him pulsing so hard it feels like he won't be able to pull out he joins her in the euphoria while both bodies go tight. He falls on top of her and they both just catch their breath.

When Zuko regains enough of himself to get up he unties her and notices she is very red on her wrists. Katara uses one hand to pull off the blindfold while he cups the other in his hands. Kissing her wrist he murmurs "you weren't supposed to get hurt."

She gives him a small smile and pats his cheek. "I will be alright. Pay back is going to be fun anyways…" and then she rolls over pulling him into spooning her as she starts to drift off to sleep. The last thing she remembers is his chortle when he says, "can't wait."


	12. Plans and Travels

Even before the semester had ended Zuko had been convincing Katara to leave things at his home instead at her own. It has started back when the relationship was a secret and he bought her a toothbrush, then a hairbrush and other toiletries for ease and healthy hygiene.

Once she realized that she had no guarantee that any clothes were safe from his shredding, she started to bring an overnight bag. After this he insisted that she start leaving items behind so it didn't look like she was always carrying clothes out of the apartment. All in the name of secrecy of course.

After the relationship became out in the open to everyone, Zuko somehow got worse about the whole thing and not better. He would actively insist that she bring over items that weren't even clothes from her own bedroom so she 'felt at home' in his. A few pieces of jewelry, a statue of a koi fish she loved and even a picture of the gaang she had framed on her own nightstand now sat on his. It was a sweet he was so thoughtful.

Now, however in the middle of packing for her trip to see the family, it annoyed her. Calling him she was miffed, "Zuko, you realize that at this point half my clothes are at your place? I can't find anything in my own room anymore. Is my blue shirt there? The golf tee one with the corner pocket? It has disappeared!" She can here him moving things around and opening his closet before he responds, "yeah, I got it right here. Anything else you want me to look for?"

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she sighs. "Umm… can I maybe come over an hour early before we are set to meet so I can finish packing? I know we are leaving early but I really need to see my father wearing clothes and not introducing my new boyfriend while I am naked."

That gets her a laugh over the phone and he then moves to his gravelly voice, "Why don't you spend the night instead. We could make sure you start out naked and then pack all the clothes you want."

"We talked about this. Suki and Toph wanted to have a girls night since someone keeps taking all my free time lately. I think it would look bad to ditch them for the cause of the problem don't you?"

"Yeah yeah I guess. I will see you tomorrow morning then. I love you"

He was already aware of the girls night but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Since officially announcing the relationship, Zuko had promptly appropriated almost every free minute Katara had. She spent so much time at Zuko's that he even casually said she just move in. The sentence may have been an off handed remark, but he was genuine in the offer. He didn't want her to leave and was planning on moving all her stuff a little at a time.

On the trip he was going to ask Hakoda for her hand in marriage meanwhile Ming had told him the ring would be ready in 2 weeks once he gets her the size. Zuko was so excited and he wanted to live together now instead of waiting since it would take too long until after the wedding.

At his suggestion though, Katara had shifted side to side trying hard to look at anything else but him. Blushing the reddest he had ever seen her, she admitted quietly that she promised her father she wouldn't live with a boy she wasn't married to and then mumbled she needed to go to the bathroom, most likely to escape his gaze. Since that conversation, he never brought it up again. He even stopped asking her to bring things over and just moved into stealing them and putting her stuff around his apartment.

It wasn't meant maliciously, he just couldn't bring himself to be without her. If she couldn't live with him yet, stressing on the YET, he would surround himself with her things as a consolation prize. She knew about the thieving regardless if she claimed anything else. That was clear the first night she snuggled him on the couch having their own impromptu movie night in the middle of the week. She got cold and after searching for something, dragged a giant blue blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped it around them while cuddling. It was 100% hers, and the small stain from her wine 3 years ago she couldn't get out confirmed it.

………………………………

The girls are practically in tears laughing at Suki while she recounts how Sokka ended up waiting tables at the restaurant during their date and getting upset he didn't get a better tip.

"Can you believe that he actually said to me this was the first date he made money on and was excited about it?" Katara laughs so hard she falls over holding her side.

They had decided to dress in PJ's and just sit on the floor in the living room like when they used to camp. A blanket is stretched out under them and s'mores are sitting in the middle. All that is missing is a nice fire.

"oh hey Katara, I almost forgot! The Koshi warrior gym is holding a mixer to recruit new blood. Can I maybe borrow some jewelry since mine is all dated and everyone has seen it before?" Suki asks.

"Yeah, sure! Just make sure you put it back. If you don't, I will have no idea if Zuko put it at his place or not. Oh La that man is going to leave me nothing left here if I don't watch him."

Both girls knew Zuko's real reason in this case was to check the ring size. When he ended up with a total of 3 different sizes within her jewelry, he recruited the girls to confirm the right size. Suki had fairly large knuckles so Toph and Suki came up with a plan to get the information out of her like the spies they are.

Suki got up and went to Katara's room to rummage through her stuff. When she came back she was wearing to rings on her fingers that were clearly too small. "Katara, how small are your fingers! None of these fit me!!! What size are you anyways, like a 2??"

By teasing her, they were guaranteed she would fight back and be too annoyed for her to pay close attention to the real goal.

"No, I am not a 2. It isn't my fault you have big hands! Honestly try to find the one that Gran Gran got me one year that has a blue stone in the middle and a diamond in the corner. It is too big for me and should fit you fine."

Well that didn't work. Toph steps in to help. "Suki let me see, I am a size 7 and not huge so I am sure it fits me fine."

"No, it wont fit you either because I am a size 6. The only time I buy a 7 is when I am wearing it on my thumb. Do I really have the smallest hands in the group?"

After some light ribbing they decided Suko could use her necklace and bracelet for the 'event' and went on to other topics. Suki privately texts Zuko before going to bed,

_Ring size is 6 confirmed. Sparrow had no idea_

………………….

Catching an early flight was great because then Katara could see everyone for the first day and enjoy dinner but waking up at 5 am was the big downside. As she very blearily knocks on Zuko's apartment, she is barely holding her head up. He opens the door and she leans into him and nuzzles his chest. "Is it possible to fall asleep in your arms and just be carried to baggage claim?"

Zuko kisses her head and pulls her in while dragging her bag behind them. If Sokka wasn't going to be there within 40 minutes, he would try to trick her into curling up on the couch for a bit with him. They would get to the terminal early anyways regardless if they left when Sokka got there or a hour later than that. Katara was so paranoid something would go wrong and they would miss the flight that she was forcing them to leave extra early.

"Let me make you a cup of coffee and you can tell me everything about your dad and grandmother to get them to like me."

Zuko needed this entire trip to go well. After her father would interact with him as the boyfriend for 1 day he would be fishing and confessing his love for Hakoda's only daughter and asking for her hand. No pressure.

"That is Easy, don't date me. Dad is going to flip at first when we tell him."

Zuko stops everything he is doing and stares at her with wide eyes.

"Come again…?"

"Oh don't look so nervous! Spirits Zuko I am joking. I love you and it is going to be alright. Dad likes you already remember? You did pull him out of that jail with Sokka and saved my life. I think you are going to be ok, it isn't like you are going to do something crazy like ask to keep his favorite sword."

While Katara laughs at her own little joke Zuko thinks, 'no… just his favorite daughter' and looks as if he might throw up. Sokka, true to form, shows up 20 minutes late for them to get going. Thankfully Katara's planning made them on time for the plane even after Sokka made them stop at 3 different vendors within the airport. "But when am I going to try whale jerky again?!" was heard by everyone as they dragged him away from a fourth possible stop.

………………………..

After touchdown, Zuko waited for the bags at luggage claim with Sokka while Katara found a bathroom. "Ok, hotman… how are you holding up? Feeling sick yet? I wonder how Suki's parents will react when I go through this…"

"Are you planning to marry her?" Zuko asks curious. Sokka clearly was over the moon for Suki but has never mentioned marriage before now. "Oh yeah of course, just got to save for a ring you know? Those things are damn expensive." Sokka shudders at the thought.

Oh course Zuko knew how much an average ring was since he had been shopping all over before deciding to have one made. He wonders how Sokka would respond if he was truthful on how much he was spending for his own ring purchase. Of course the money didn't matter to Zuko, it was about the look and the feel of having her wear something unique just like her that proved she was his. "Sokka, don't pay such close attention to the cost. If she is who you want to be with, you should only focus on her saying yes and being yours. Suki loves you more than I think is allowed for how much meat you eat."

Right as he finished talking he started looking around for Katara. She could sneak up on them and hear something she shouldn't. One night last week he went to use the bathroom while she was over and when he came back he didn't realize how close he had left his phone to were Katara sat. She had fallen asleep curled into a ball on his couch and as he smiled at her he opened his phone to start playing a game for a bit. On the lock screen was a text from Toph saying, _'ten four sparky. We will find out her ring size for you.'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose. If she had been awake there was no way she wouldn't have seen it when he phone went off. Since then, he was paranoid that all his plans would fail.

Thankfully Katara walked up as Sokka started talking about all the local places he wanted to visit once the arrived. They all grabbed the bags and headed to a cab. Gran Gran and Hakoda lived in a very small town on the edge of the county. The population was starting to grow recently with more men coming home but it was still a small tight community. Sokka settled into the front seat for the leg room while Katara and Zuko sat in the back holding hands. The closer they got to the town the more Zuko started to twitch and shift around. When his leg started to shake Katara put a firm hand on his knee and squeezed.

Leaning in to give him a small kiss she whispered, "It is going to be ok. I love you and even if it goes bad he isn't going to take me away from you." Zuko relaxed at those words and seemed to calm down.

……………………………

Pulling up out front Gran Gran was waiting outside in a parka and went straight into a hug with Sokka as he leapt out of the taxi. Hakoda is standing in the doorway of the house smiling and walks towards Katara as she steps out of the car while Zuko is paying. Zuko is taking big deep breaths as he rounds the car and pulls out all the bags from the trunk. 'This is it' he thinks.

He stands back while the family embraces with well wishes and discussions on how Sokka KEEPS growing. After an exceptionally long hug with Gran Gran Katara turns around seeing Zuko standing back from the family looking like a statue on the lawn. She walks over to grab his hand and pulls him up to her father.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to my new boyfriend. You remember Zuko."


	13. The Big Request

Zuko woke up the next morning at sunrise. He looked over at Sokka falling off his bed drooling and snoring. All things considered, the 'meeting of the parent' yesterday didn't go too bad. Sure he had met Hakoda before many times, but this time was different. This time he was meeting Hakoda as the man who was dating his daughter.

Hakoda took it all fairly well. After his shock, he gave Zuko a hard stare and evaluation as someone new worth studying. After a few minutes Gran Gran suggested they all get in the house before catching cold and that woke Hakoda out of his thoughts. He had leaned toward Zuko and shook his hand saying a gruff "ok". It wasn't perfect, but at least he didn't hate the idea. Dinner was uneventful and then Sokka announced he was heading to bed with Zuko sleeping on the cot in his room.

Now in the light of day Zuko had 48 hours to convince Hakoda for his daughters hand in marriage. Today he is spending with Katara and Sokka enjoying the town and then tomorrow Hakoda and Sokka would go on the traditional family fishing trip which he was joining. Katara wasn't thrilled he was going since they would be gone all day but she seemed at least happy that Zuko would get time with her dad. She told Zuko that she hoped if they got along it easier to bring him home more often. Oh how true that would be he mused. He didn't want to leave her alone on her vacation but he needed a place to talk with her father and not having her find out.

Slipping out of the bedroom he went downstairs to the kitchen in hunt for coffee. At the counter, Hakoda was already up and created a fresh pot. He nodded at Zuko when he walked up and got another cup.

"Sokka had already told me you two were dating. He mentioned it when he asked if you could come fishing with us. I am assuming you wanted to come with us because you are serious about Katara." Hakoda eyed him from the side while Zuko poured a cup.

Sitting down across from him, Zuko picked his next words carefully. "Yes sir. I know you are aware of my past and I wanted the chance to prove to you I can be the man she needs. I love her. " Sincerity was laced in each word as he refused to lose eye contact. Hakoda's eyes where the same shade as Katara's which made it easier.

Hakoda watched Zuko with curiosity. He knew the man in front of him was not his father. Katara was a smart and capable woman just like his wife had been. If Zuko was not worthy of her, she would have taken care of it and dumped him before she would ever bring him home to meet Gran Gran. This meant that Zuko was special and the relationship was clearly serious. How serious he wasn't sure yet but Hakoda was guessing he would find out tomorrow.

"We leave tomorrow at sunrise but it doesn't seem you will have a problem with that. I expect you to wake Sokka for me." Then he smirked at that thought. Sokka took so long last year to get up they were late leaving and then he fell asleep on the boat making him smacked his head causing a red welt to appear the rest of the trip. Zuko nodded and then both men sat in comfortable silence.

Katara came down with Gran Gran and the woman made everyone breakfast while chatting and laughing. It was a very homey to Zuko and his heart tugged at the idea that this is how it is supposed to be. Once Sokka got up they left to visit the town while Katara jumped around explaining all the different places they could go. In the end, Sokka ditched them for all his favorite food places murmuring gibberish while salivating.

Being alone Zuko and Katara held hands as they walked down the main strip of the town. She pointed out what stores are new and who owns the little gift shop on the end. Katara without warning started to drag Zuko away down an alley. "Where are we going?"

"When I was a kid, I found a small cave on the outskirts of town. It was my very own hiding space I could play for hours in. It even has a small hot spring you can swim in with no one else around." Her smile to Zuko was full of a knowing look and then she wiggled her eye brows.

He followed laughing. He assumed they wouldn't get any time alone on this vacation. Though not getting a chance to be intimate with her had made him sad, he knew was necessary for his ultimate goal of the trip. Now that the option is presenting itself, he is just as eager and he speeds up to walk beside her.

It takes almost an hour wandering through a wooded area on the outside of town. Zuko has a real fear at first that that she has no idea where she is or that she got lost but Katara never strays from her path. They emerge from the forest into a beautiful small pond with a baby waterfall on the side. They both look at each other with a grin and she starts to walk around the pond behind a large rock formation.

Zuko loses her for a minute since the path only allows one person at the time and when he passes the rock to the opening Katara is already stripping out of her clothes and jacket. Since it is chilly and might snow, she doesn't slow down at his gaze and gets into the water naked. He looks at her with smoldering eyes and starts to take off his own clothes without breaking eye contact. When he has removed all his clothes, she lifts a hand out of the water and beckons him with one finger turning it up into a hook. It is like she is a water nymph calling him to his death and he willing gives in.

Sliding up to her, he grabs her hips and starts to kiss her. The kiss is slow as his hands feel her skin in the warm water. Steam is coming up all around them and she grabs his shoulders while responding to his touch by molding into him. Katara has blossomed after so many times with Zuko and knows exactly where his buttons are to get the right reactions. Using her nails, she digs them into his shoulders and he growls just as she knew he would.

The kiss starts to get aggressive as he pushes her back against the rock and opens her legs. When she moans he swallows it. Instead of letting him push farther into her she pushes slightly against his chest and when he gives her a questioning look she smirks at him while using one hand to rub her thumb against his mouth.

"I want you to experience it here the same way I did. This is where I had my very first orgasm." He was already hard seeing her strip but with her confession his organ twitches with excitement. Before he can ask how she plans on doing that she holds his shoulders and starts to twirl him around to sit between her legs on the jagged rock to the side. She started to rub his chest from behind and he can feel her breasts pressing against his back. Her voice was like velvet and purring as she speaks to him.

"After the thing with your sister, I came back home and visited my springs for the first time in over a year. I sat here looking at those trees and listened to the waterfall." Her hands moved down his chest and over his hips to rub against his legs while she whispers in his ear. He can feel her breath on his neck.

"All I could do was think about you. How you almost died for me and how you looked without a shirt in all those training sessions with Aang." One hand starts to move up his inner thigh.

"You always looked so hard…" She grabs his member and squeezes. "and in control of your body. I couldn't stop thinking of you and I started to touch myself." Her hand is now stroking him with the right pressure and when she slides at the top she runs her thumb over the head before going back down. Her other hand has started to cradle his sack and sometimes squeezes. He is breathing hard from the erotic image she is putting in his head. She wanted him even back then.

"I pictured you touching me, licking me, and taking possession of my body. I tried to guess how soft or hard your hands would be running over my breasts and if I would fill your whole palm." Now she starts to suck on his neck and lick his ear. He can tell she is getting turned on as well when she starts to rub her beasts along his back to relieve the ache. He is getting even harder and closing his eyes.

"I climaxed right when I thought about you sliding into me and taking me for the first time. About how big you would be and the warmth surrounding my entire body as you sucked on my nipple." He climaxes into the water grinding into her hand and moaning her name.

He leans his head back onto her shoulder and she kisses his cheek. "I have always wanted to bring you here. It is where I fell for you." She states while snaking around him and kisses him. When he opens his eyes he gives her a seductive smile and asks, "let's see if the real hand does better than yours did when you fantasized." And he moves to grab her just as she did for him.

...

The walk back is much slower than the walk there. Katara and Zuko are in no hurry and hold onto each other as if separating physically would be painful. They emerge from the forest to a side street giggling and immediately run into Sokka.

"Where did you two go? I ran out of money and can you believe Bato wouldn't spot me a few more bucks to get the bacon wrapped eel? What is up with that?"

They all head back home and Zuko's good mood starts to fade when Katara says to him, "I wish you didn't have to be gone all day tomorrow." He feels bad leaving her but he knows this is the only way. If he waits until Hakoda comes into town he would have to sneak around her to see him and that would be even worse. Dinner is sea prunes and Zuko eats it like a champ while Katara is snickering into her napkin knowing how much he hates the dish.

…………………………..

Zuko wakes up at 4am and it takes him almost 20 minutes to get Sokka to even sit up. He had such trouble that he poked Sokka's side with a hard jab in a hostile manner and growled "Sokka you are not going to make me late and look bad to your father. GET UP." After that, Sokka moved around and got ready but as fast as a turtle. Dragging him downstairs Hakoda was sitting reading a book and looked up with a laugh. "I never thought I would see the day my son could wake up before the sun and be functional. You must be a good influence on more than just my daughter."

Zuko takes a deep breath and holds the compliment. So far so good, now he just needs to not ruin this. Right before they leave Zuko gets a shock seeing Katara walking up to him as he puts on his coat. She is still in her PJ's and hair going everywhere while she yawns and looks as if she might fall asleep in the hallway. "Hey… what are you doing?" he asked as he nuzzles her hair. Hakoda had gone to start the car and Sokka was running to his room to get his lucky fishing rod. "I wanted to see you before you leave since you will be gone all day….(yawn)… Please be safe and don't let my brother fall over the side. I will miss you…." She mumbles as she starts to snuggle into him for warmth. He chuckles and gives her a kiss on her temple. "I can only do so much, no guarantees about your brother. I will be back soon, have fun with Gran Gran."

Katara had insisted he call her grandmother the nickname and he complied begrudgingly. It felt weird to give such an endearing name to a non relative but since he wanted to be apart of her family he agreed. As Katara nods she moves to the couch and curls up as if she will fall asleep right there. Zuko moves a blanket onto her to fight any chill and he grabs Sokka from following her pulling him out the house. It is going to be a long day.

…………………………..

Fishing is exactly how Zuko had pictured it. Hakoda seemed at peace in his fishing boat while Sokka complained they didn't bring enough beer and snacks. He likes the quiet of the water and the peace he feels looking at the sun crawling over the sky. It reminds him of time on his ship long ago and meditating.

It is hard to figure out how to start the conversation. Sure Zuko had a plan as any warrior would on how to get the response he wanted but when he looks over fear keeps gripping him cold. Katara had said that nothing would keep her from him but a wedge could form. Hakoda could assume they should wait longer or maybe disagree with the entire idea of his daughter marrying a former enemy.

Sokka was leaning into his chair and when Zuko looks again he is snoring fast asleep. So much for a wing man.

"You know, when I was a young man I bought my first boat and insisted on going out fishing that weekend. Kia and I had been dating for less than a month and she begged for me to not go out since the news said a storm was rolling in. I was young and knew better than she did so I left anyways and she sat there crying at the dock. Then there I was out on the water assuming she worried for nothing and a giant cloud opens the sky up and downpours on me. It was the worst storm all year and I almost drowned when the boat started to sink. When I came to shore by the grace of Tui and La I promised her I would never due anything stupid like that again." Zuko is staring at him listening but Hakoda's eyes show he is miles away in a memory.

"She was always so rational and my rock when I would make stupid mistakes. Did you know when she was pregnant with Sokka I became so paranoid I would lose her I ended up taking away her freedom because fear gripped me so bad. Again, she was right in the end and helped me relax into a sane person…" Zuko swallows because that is how he feels about Katara.

"Then Kia dies and Katara became my own savior. She is so much like her mother she became the rock of our house and kept everyone sane." Hakoda slowly starts to look at Zuko with intense eyes.

"She is special to more than just us. She is a pillar in this community even after she has been gone for a while. People ask my mother in law for updates about her." Zuko is not breaking the stare with Katara's father and hanging on to every word.

"I need to know that you understand that. That you don't plan on hurting her and breaking her spirit." There is his opening and Zuko pushes the fear down to say with a steady voice, "I want to marry her. I wanted to come here man to man and ask you for her hand because I can't live without her."

He takes a deep breath and after a pause continues. "She is my own rock and I need her. For some amazing reason I make her as happy as she makes me and I want to spend my whole life doing that for her. I know this seems sudden but I want you to know it isn't because I have loved her for a long time… Longer than I realized. Katara loves you so much and I want your blessing so I am here, asking what it would take for you to agree. I want to make her happy."

Hakoda is back staring out at the ocean and Zuko says nothing. He knows this is a big request, life changing. Words are in his head shouting promises and declarations but he holds his tongue just as Uncle taught him. Give the man time to think and wait for a response first he coaches himself.

Finally, after 10 minutes Sokka makes a loud snort and tries to roll over in the chair. Both men look on to the sleeping companion.

"At least one of my sons will be awake for the annual fishing trip." Zuko has a ghost of hope snag his heart.

"You can ask for my daughter's hand. You are worthy to call me dad because I know your intentions are honorable Zuko. I was just as eager to marry Kia."

When they get back from the trip as dusk they had not caught anything. Zuko was tired, hungry, exhausted and sweaty from the day. He had never felt better.


	14. Returning Home

Katara is awoken the next morning to a surprise. Zuko has crawled into her bed and snuggling her while repeatedly kissing her face, temple and hair. It is like he was just told the best news of his life and wanted to share it with her. Rubbing her eyes she blinks up at him and is greeted to the biggest grin he has ever had.

"Hi! I was supposed to wake you for breakfast." Giggling she replies, "oh why thank you. I somehow don't think this is what they had in mind."

His shrug is lazy at best as he starts to snuggle more into her as if it was possible while burying his face in her hair. "I take it you missed me yesterday and won't leave me again for another all day fishing trip?" It had to be the explanation since she missed him just as much. "You could say that. At least not until next years trip."

"You got invited to next years trip? Sokka must have been the worst company for dad to agree to that." Her light ribbing couldn't get him down right now even if she tried. Secretly she is thankful it went well, if her dad had an issue with Zuko he wouldn't invite him back. They both knew how important it was for Hakoda to give his blessing to Zuko dating her. Sure, it isn't like she is getting married right now but the first step to knowing this is forever is having her family accept Zuko being around and she wanted forever.

Zuko never mentioned it and Katara was too nervous to bring it up. They had only been dating a few months but she was in it for the long haul. Since he didn't say anything a small anxiety would take over that maybe he would dump her like he dumped Mai after being together for so long. Then he would do something or look at her with such emotion she would quiet the tiny voice. He loved her, she could tell.

When Zuko started to wrap around her in more of a lover's embrace she tries to stop him. "Ok ok I am up. You may want to get out of my bed before my dad finds us. I can just imagine how romantic a shot gun wedding or a murder would be when he thinks you have compromised his daughter." For some reason that causes Zuko to outright laugh into a fit and he moves off the bed into a standing position. "Come my sweet we are having pancakes. The plane doesn't leave until 5 so you have the morning with your family." He formally bows and takes her hand like she is being escorted to the kitchen as a princess. Her suspicion is now peaked. "Zuko, what is going on? Why are you…. This happy? Did you put a sock in Sokka's mouth last night stopping his snoring from waking you or something?"

The question is in fun but she is really curious. He is never in this good a mood. He leans in to whisper "I just…. Missed you yesterday and I realized that with school out I get more of your time for the month. When we get home I want to keep you at my place for a few days and you can't leave the bed unless it is to shower with me." Sure that is true but Zuko knows it is also a bit of a lie. Ming will have the ring ready this coming week and Hakoda has given his blessing. Everything blocking his path has officially been removed and now it was just about her and him. He didn't know if Katara would actually say yes but the hope was so strong it made him giddy.

At breakfast Hakoda seemed happy with Zuko as well. The boys had a bonding experience that Katara laughed at considering Sokka slept through it. He ended up with a very weird shaped tan line down half his body while grumbling in his food. At least it was better than the red knot he got last year.

The cab pulls up on time in the afternoon and goodbyes are had. Hakoda gives Zuko a formal handshake and they both nod in some unspoken agreement that makes Katara very suspicious. Even Gran Gran gets into the action and gives Zuko a big hug and a pat on the cheek which is also weird to her. Filling into the cab she is still looking at him funny when he grabs her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist. "When we get home would you spent the night? It will be late." Zuko asks her. Sokka rolls his eyes in the front seat and blurts out, "Tui and La Katara you are living there now already. Suki and I were going to ask if I could just move in since she has the place to herself so much."

Katara goes flush in her cheeks and smacks him on the arm. "No you can't just move in, it is still my apartment." Zuko tries to come to her rescue by saying, "Katara is waiting to be married before living with…. Someone she is seeing." Sokka makes a giant snort noise and starts to crack another joke by replying "ok so what? I still think the place is better served with someone living in it and I could make your room a gym. I plan on doing that when you eventually move out anyways." Katara smacks her forehead while Zuko smacks the back of Sokka's head.

He was going to have to propose soon. Being so close to Katara and having her as his best friend meant he tells her everything. It also means that Zuko is almost too comfortable around her and has almost let it slip that he is going to propose to her at least a dozen times.

The plans ride is uneventful and getting back into another cab Katara starts to groan she is ready to go home. Hoping she means his home and not hers he directs the driver to drop off Sokka fist since Zuko's place is closer to Sokka's. Sokka, the traitor he is , asks to be dropped off at Suki's since he misses her so much. When the cab pulls up Zuko holds his breath as Sokka gets out. Katara starts to snuggle into his side and he relaxes realizing she isn't getting out. "You coming?" Sokka asks poking his head into to cab after retrieving his bag from the trunk. "And listen to your welcome home party for two all night? No thanks." Sokka smiles and winks at Zuko when Katara isn't looking. Ok, maybe not a traitor but a partner. Nice.

Getting into his apartment Katara looks ready to drop on her feet. He pushes the bags into his hallway and after closing the door scopes her up bridal style and starts towards the bedroom. She snuggles into him and as he sets her on the bed her eyes start to drift shut. Zuko wonders if she would agree to go to the court house and just make if official so that he can say to everyone he meets that she is his. The term wife excites him more and more and before he realizes it he is way too awake to cuddle right now.

Leaving her with shoes off and a blanket he goes into his office to work. Pulling his chair in he sits down with his journal and starts writing different scenarios for the proposal. Should he take her to the restaurant of their first date? Should he try to cook here? Laughing, he wonders if having the fire department called so soon after getting engaged would be good luck or bad. "I thought you were going to join me?" Katara's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

When he looks up he forgets anything else. She has removed all her clothes and put on one of his old shirts that hits mid thigh and her hair is up in as messy bun. She looks like a fantasy come to life in his doorway. Realizing his journal is open he closes it and slides it into the top drawer. "I couldn't sleep."

Katara walks in looking around. She hasn't actually been in his office before since he is never in it when she is there. "So this is where you do work at home huh? You sit at that desk and brute at the world until you have an answer?" At her words she is wandering toward him running a finger along the desk. She walks around it and is standing next to him when she pushes his chest back slightly so he has to roll out. "I could do that too you know." When he gives her a raise eyebrow she settles herself on his lap and her back on his chest. She starts to drum her fingers on the desk and mutters things like, "Uncle, get me some tea" and "I must restore my honor."

He snakes his arms around her torso and talking quietly into her ear, "I don't think I am always so mad sitting here. I am not mad now, I am incredibly happy." When he puts his head on her shoulder he gives her a small squeeze. She giggles and holds his arms to secure him to her leaning back into him. "I love you and I want to live here with you but I just can't." She sounds heart broken at that confession.

"It is alright honey. I am not pressuring you at all, I just love spending time with you. If you need to keep the other place and call it your home that is fine with me." Zuko doesn't add that she doesn't have much longer to wait anyways. She sighs and they just sit in silence holding each other.

"How tired are you on a scale of 1 to 10 right now?" Her question catches him off guard and he has to think about it. "err… I don't know. If 1 is able to run a marathon and 10 is I can't make it to the bed without falling on my face I would say a 3?"

"Ok… so you are saying I just need to… burn some of your energy to get what I really want which is to cuddle?" Truthfully she could just ask him to cuddle and he would do it for her. He would do anything for her. At the suggestion she just presented, he wakes up further. His voice goes gruff into her ear when he says, "What did you have in mind." He may be asking but his hands have already started roaming up to her breasts and sliding along her nipple which puckered at his voice.

"Hmmm… I have a few ideas." Her hand reaches behind her head and grabs his hair pulling him down on her neck. He nips her and she responds by her hips working a circular motion on his lap that drives him crazy. He hands start to make use of the position he is in by moving under the shirt to touch more skin. Fuck she doesn't have anything else on and he gets even harder. One arm moves over her shoulder to grab her breast while the other cups her and his finger starts to go in. She is pulsing into his groin as she starts to make noises of pleasure. He let's her build into the pace as he is rubbing his head and cheek along her shoulder to her neck while biting, nipping and licking anything he can.

Before she can climax he stops and starts to stand up. He pulls his pants down and before she can turn around he bends her over the desk and runs a hand along her backside. "I have always wanted to put good use to this desk…" He purrs into her ear. She whimpers and stretches her hands out to hold on to the other end having her ass on display for him. Slapping her ass lightly he pushes into her folds from behind and starts to rock. The feel of a hard cold desk on her chest while his heat burns her from behind makes her even wetter as he grabs her hips and pulls on them with force. His groans and hard breathing proves he likes the position as well. As he starts to get close he runs his hands up and down her body scratching her torso and then with one hand grabs her shoulder and pulls as hard as he can while the other holds keeps her hip leveraged. She can't take anymore and shouts out her climax. When he follows her soon after he sits back on his chair leaving her to rest on the desk.

"I think…. We need to mark all the furniture in this apartment." He states while running a hand over her bottom. She can feel his enjoyment leaking out of her mixed with her own and she moans. "I think you have also convinced me I am tired. Let me take you to bed love." He helps her up and they walk into the bed tumbling onto the mattress in satisfaction. As he spoons her from behind he falls asleep quickly.

Katara is slightly awake now staring at her koi fish statue. She wants to live here. She wants to be his wife and give him kids. She imagines the thought of her belly swollen with his kids and smiles. She snuggles closer to him and falls asleep. Maybe someday.

…………………………..

Zuko meets up with Ming on Wednesday and reviews the ring his commissioned. It is perfect and exactly what he wanted. One small ring means so much and his hands starts to get sweaty. When he gets home he puts the box next to his planner in the top drawer. Now he has to figure out how to ask her and pray she will say yes.


	15. The Proposal

Friday Katara found she was off work for the first Friday in forever with the exception of the family trip home. She found it highly suspicious but Uncle Iroh explained that he was planning on processing a deep clean on the floor and it needed 9 hours to try so he decided to close the store down. She also had Saturday off as well and again Uncle had a reason for it saying that if he was closed on Friday he would take Saturday and Sunday off as well and have a small vacation.

Then Sokka told her that he really wanted to take Suki on a double date with her and Zuko. Apparently Zuko was teasing Sokka that he didn't know how to properly romance and he needed to see how it was done so Friday night got booked by the boys.

This is how on a Friday morning Suki came into her room demanding a spa day to get ready for date night. After Katara tried to explain that as fun as it sounded she really couldn't afford to go Suki had told her it was Toph's treat. "Come on Katara, I haven't been romanced in forever with Sokka that doesn't include just talking about food all night. Please don't take this away from me. We are going to the spa and getting our hair and nails done. Toph is even going to join us hoping to tease us about the guys and after we are going dress shopping!!" Katara reluctantly agreed not knowing it was the girls job to get her ready and keep her busy for the day while the guys had other plans.

Zuko enlisted the boys to work on his yacht all day setting it up for the nights main event. It was the same ship that he used when he first met her, even if they were not exactly 'friendly' back then. The guys spent the day hanging giant light bulb strings across the front deck while a small crew scrubbed and cleaned every section of the ship. When the lights were finished there was a debate on where to put the small table for two primarily between Aang and Sokka. Aang insisted that Katara and Zuko would love to have enough room to dance around while Sokka said it was more romantic to have the table in the middle under the lights. Zuko for the most part kept looking sick and being called away to approve the menu, covers on the bed, music playing in the background and various other small items.

After the spa the girls headed out dress shopping. Katara found a beautiful long flowing gown that was white with intricate blue swirls and flowers on it. It fit her like a glove and wrapped around her chest sweeping over one shoulder. She privately giggled at the thought it was like a more formal dress than what she wore the first date with Zuko. After Suki and Toph fawned over it Toph made her find matching shoes and then bought it without letting Katara see the cost. She was getting excited and somewhat nervous with how nice she was being dressed. Just how important was it that the boys whine and dine them anyways?

The yacht and preparation was done and Zuko headed home to shower and pick up the ring. Aang gave him a hug wishing him luck and Sokka road with him catching a ride to his own apartment. "How do you think the girls look? Suki told me that Katara is going to look amazing."

"She always looks amazing" Zuko replied as he flexed his hands. "What is your plan tonight after we separate since Suki will be dressed up?"

"I am going to take her out on the town and enjoy the date. Probably head close to the pier since you are going to make fireworks go off." Sokka responses. Zuko was pulling out all the stops for Katara. Secretly he had done it so he wouldn't chicken out knowing he was getting one chance for everything to go perfect. After showering and getting dressed he put the ring in his pocket and headed downstairs to the car. Sokka and him met up again and rode in the same vehicle as he used in the first date while silence washed over the gentlemen.

Katara decided to have her hair only half up since Zuko liked to run his hands through it when they would sit close together. Once she was ready Suki said she got a text the boys were out front so they started to head down. She couldn't explain it, but she was nervous. Going outside she recognized the car and split into a grin. Zuko and Sokka were waiting out front with the door open and smiles.

When Zuko took her by the hand he gave her a small kiss whispering "Hi, you look beautiful" and then hugged her. He helped her into the car and while he ran around to get in she was giddy. Right as Zuko got in and situated he told the driver to head off and Katara looked around confused. "Wait Zuko where are Suki and Sokka. We can't leave them on a double date?"

"Actually we can, Sokka asked to spend time with Suki alone after all." Zuko was so confident that it hit Katara like a truck. Oh La Sokka was going to propose tonight, she would bet money on it. The spa, the dress shopping and everything else suddenly fit. Honestly it was about time but secretly Katara was jealous at the idea. It appealed to her too much but she wouldn't tell Zuko that.

When they pulled up to the pier Katara gave him a questioning look. "Zuko, what is going on?" He doesn't response and instead takes her hand and leads her onto his yacht. The lights against the night sky make her feel like they are under bright stars. Looking around, it is so magical that she can't stop smiling. "Zuko, is this your ship? The one from when we met? It is so clean and…. I think regardless of what Sokka does tonight you might win the romantic war."

He beams at her and taking her hand spins her into a dance. Music starts playing softly on deck and he sways with the tone. "You know, when we first met I was a fool. If I had known who you were and would be to me, I would have not bothered with Aang. I would have invited you on board and asked to whisk you away from the fighting." She is laughing and shares, "I don't think that would have worked. We were such different people then. Do you remember? Oh La I was so young and innocent."

"You were beautiful just like you are now. Katara, you have changed me. What I mean to say is I am better and try to be better to be the man who you think I am. Even before we started this…intimacy between us, I wanted to be someone worthy of your friendship and love. When we visited your father, he talked about how amazing your mother was. I believe he used the term the rock of the family. I was so shocked because that is what you are to me." Zuko takes a deep breath. The clearest blue eyes are staring at him wide with love and understanding that he almost cracks.

"I told him how much I loved you. I promised to never hurt you and to make you happy until the end of time because you make me so happy already." She is breathing hard and trying to steady her feet from going out. He is talking about forever. Forever with her.

"I know it has only been a few months but I have loved you for longer than that. And I have wanted you even longer than I have loved you. When I wake up and you are not there it is like the fire was never lit to warm the place up. I would rather cuddle you than do anything else in the world. Just you and me and any kids we have facing the world is all I need." Kids, he wants kids with her. Katara is now thinking her heart might bust out of her chest from the emotion pouring out of her.

He slowly drops to a knee and she puts a hand over her lips from shouting yes at him. She wants to hear the words first.

"Katara, my soulmate and only one to touch my heart. Will you honor me with agreeing to be my wife?" Zuko's heart is beating to a race he is running. He doesn't wait long.

Katara has not even looked at the ring, her eyes are locked to his and she lunges at him kissing his cheek, nose, forehead and anything else she can reach while muttering yes each time her lips pull away to find somewhere new. She actually knocks him over and they both go down laughing and grinning at the news.

Zuko starts to rub her back and lay looking at the sky processing everything while Katara snuggles into his side. All the prep, all the work leading to this moment and now they are engaged. Suddenly it all hits him with a fit of chuckles. Katara lifts her head up and cocks it to the side but she is just as happy when she asks what is so funny. "Not only is this another fail at having a nice dinner together before we are cuddling laying down even if I didn't cook but you haven't even looked at the ring which took over a month to make."

"Over a month? Zuko you could have given me a cracker jack ring and I would still say yes. I want you, just you." Zuko closes his eyes and kisses her head while holding her tight. Rolling to his side he grabs the box that fell and takes the ring to slip it on her finger. "At least it fits." He states as if it wasn't the most important piece of jewelry he gave her. She starts to sit up and pull him with her. "Come on, we can't stay on the floor the whole night. Dancing, dinner, was there anything else I am missing?" Just as she finishes her sentence fireworks light up the sky sending bangs and colors in all directions. She gasps as Zuko comes up behind her and holds her to his chest. "Only a few other things" he tells her as he leans in and holds her. The ring is a square cut with diamond with smaller diamonds all around it. The platinum setting around the ring is swirls and splashes that come up to a koi fish at the base of the diamond setting. It looks like snow and clear water dancing around her finger. When Zuko prompts her to check the inscription she removes it momentarily to see on the inside it says, 'My Love' in his cursive and the o is a small red stone. A small piece of him touching her skin within a settling made for her. It was perfect.

She turns around to face him and pull him down for their first kiss as betrothed. Zuko lifts her up and spins her once. When they break apart the kiss he snuggles into her hair. "I thought the way everyone acted that Sokka was getting engaged, not me. I have never been happier to be wrong."

They spent the evening under the lights eating food, dancing and laughing while the yacht drifted out in the water surrounded by nothing but moonlight and sky. Zuko takes her hand and kisses the ring one last time when he surprises her sweeping her into a bridal style carry and starts to head into the ship. Once he enters his room he slides her down and kissing her nose he moves to close the door behind him. His bedroom is simple and elegant with silk red sheets on a big bed. He takes her hand and holding her lays down to snuggle close. The day was long for both of them and he just wants to hold her. Katara falls asleep laying on his chest in blissful awareness that everything happened so she could get to this moment.

………………………..

Katara woke in the middle of the night to the gentle rocking of the waves against the yacht. It took her a minute to realize where she was and what had transpired. When it hit her she now had a fiancée she shot up out of bed.

Still in her dress, she looked down at Zuko sleeping and then at her ring. Her RING that was gorgeous and wonderful. She had never seen anything like it. With her heart fluttering, she started in search for the bathroom to take a moment. Along the way she found the closet and with a small smirk she grabbed Zuko's red silk robe and slipping out of her dress put it on. When she crawled back in bed later she kept the robe on and had removed everything else. She fell into his arms happy and surrounded by his warmth when he pulled her close.

………………………..

Zuko woke at his normal morning routine and looked down as his wife to be. All that planning and she said yes so fast he might have been ok doing it on the street covered in dirt. Somehow during the night she had changed into his robe and the silk red contrasted her mocha skin so well it was tempting to wake her up. Instead, he decided to lay back down with her and cuddle. They now had their whole life to do that and Zuko vowed to take advantage of that thought often in the future.


	16. When the Option is available

Katara woke to Zuko humming a lullaby. Opening her eyes, she spied him in his own little world smiling and brushing her hair with his hands. He hasn't noticed she is awake yet so she closes her eyes and listens to the tune. Katara doesn't recognize it but she is enjoying his touch and voice.

Finally she knew she had to get up so she stretched out her body and wrapped it around Zuko as if she was molding herself onto him and kisses him deeply. She slides her leg over his hips and landing into straddling him she putting both hands on either side of his head moans. "Hmmm good morning my wife to be" he hums into her ear when she sits up.

"Good morning my sweet. What time do we have to get back?" She asks but isn't invested in the answer. Katara has already started to unbutton his shirt and her eyes show lust and temptation.

Zuko's voice goes gruff when he responds, "You and I have all day until 6pm to get back. Uncle is throwing a surprise engagement party… at the tea shop we should….. show up for…fuckkk…" His is having trouble concentrating on his words since after pushing his shirt open Katara had started rubbing the edge of the robe she is wearing and pulling at it slightly to show she has nothing under it while is rocking her hips in circles. "um hmmmm" is her only words back as she is no longer looking at him but closing her eyes and enjoying the motion as he hardens beneath her. His hands slide up her legs and grabbing her hips he flips her onto her back. When he starts to kiss down her neck she pushes his chest off. Zuko gives her a clear look squinting his eyes but her knowing smile and shaking her head makes him curious about her plan.

"I think you did a lot yesterday and you must be… very tired."

She pushes him down on his back and starts undoing his pants. "I don't want my first act as your betrothed to be wearing you out." His pants are successfully off with his shirt falling off his shoulders. "After all, I hear it is a lot of work planning a wedding." She starts to climb on him and right when he smiles for a kiss she turns around to sit on his stomach with her back facing him. She looks over her shoulder and states, "why don't you relax and I will just amuse myself."

She sinks onto him with ease and starts to roll her hips while still wearing the robe. That Agni damn silk robe that keeps him from enjoying her bare back. The movement is too splendid for him to stop her though so he grabs the sheets and holds on. If this is her first act engaged he will take her to the court house today if she asks to see her act as a wife. During her moaning she starts to pull the robe open letting it slide little by little. From his viewpoint he can tell the robe is wide open in the front and she is touching her breasts.

He is having trouble following the rules as his hands slide up her legs and grabs her hips to help guide her and hold her steady. When he starts to join in bucking his hips she rolls her head back farther and the robe slides off one shoulder completely. Katara is so lost in her own sounds and enjoyment that she isn't fully aware of what he is doing until he reaches his hand around and starts toying with her clitoris in circles. She breaks into a million pieces while squeezing his length as if she can demand he join her. Zuko, satisfied she has enjoyed herself, picks her up off of him sliding out and while bending her over moves her into sticking her ass in the air down on all fours.

Grabbing for her he slides back into position and starts to pound into her with his own pace. Harder and faster than before Katara is trying to hold on to the covers but the silk is making it hard. Zuko is not letting her go and starts to pull at the robe. Once she is naked below him he growls and reaches around to pulls at her breast. With a final push he releases himself and falls on top of her panting. Katara's ass is still in the air but her chest and arms are hanging limp on the bed. Pulling out he rolls onto his back and they look at each other still trying to catch their breath. Gold to Blue twinkle but no one says anything for a long while.

Zuko reaches a hand over and moves a piece of Katara's hair behind her ear. He leans over to kiss her cheek and nuzzle her. "On our honeymoon I am not letting you leave the bed. You may end up coming back pregnant with or without birth control." He tells her with such love in his voice she laughs.

The subject of kids had actually came up back when they were just friends. Sokka had asked the group if each of them had wanted to bring a kid into this crazy world and Katara had firmly replied yes at least 3. Zuko had also agreed to kids but had admitted to being scared he would become his dad. No one in the group knew that Sokka had asked because Suki had been late at the time though nothing became of it.

Katara is pleased to find out that Zuko had packed her an overnight bad and a change of clothes. "See, it is an advantage that all your stuff was at my place." He volunteered.

Breakfast is delivered to the room by a worker and they get comfortable. During Breakfast they talk about different subjects including how many people knew about his plan (everyone) and what he would have done on the water in the middle of no where if she had said no (convinced you). When Katara asked Zuko when he wants to get married he replies truthfully 'on Monday.'

"Zuko we can't marry Monday, my dad and Gran Gran won't be there. What about the cake, dress, flowers and everything else?" Katara tries to reason with him. "All I need is you. If you want those things we can wait but I don't care about them." Katara leans over to kiss him and tells him "I just need you too."

The more Katara is thinking about it the more that makes some sense to her. She isn't materialistic by any means and she isn't a fan of the hassle and drama that normally comes with weddings. Sure, having family there would be nice since she could share the moment but something about only needing Zuko and it being about them strikes a cord she can't shake. He is quietly eating and relaxing with no idea to her thoughts.

"Zuko…."

"Yes my love?"

"Would you be willing to do something for me?"

At this he eyes her critically. "Are we going go secretly date again?" He means it as a joke but he can tell gears are working in her head.

"No, but the sneaking around was fun." She winks at him and continues. "I love my family but Sokka is going to make jokes about everything while demanding meat that would feed a rhino and Uncle is going to talk about grandbabies to everyone loudly and then Toph will make an inappropriate joke while Aang blushes and then there is the whole being out of school for only another week to consider and then there is school on top of planning and…." Zuko stops the tirade by putting a small finger over her lips.

"Katara what are you rambling about?"

"Umm…. Can't…." she licks her lips. "Can't sea captains marry people." Zuko stares at her with wide eyes and processes what she is saying. "It doesn't have to be official and I think we should still get married in front of the family but this one could be just for us. Just… about us…." She says when he still is staring at her. Oh Tui and La was it a mistake to suggest it?

Zuko stands up in a rush like he was just told the yacht was on fire and grabs her hand pulling her to stand. "Come on, I think I know where he is." and he drags her out of the room.

The captain was enjoying a morning coffee and bagel when Zuko and Katara barge into the helm with Zuko requesting that he marry the two even if it isn't legal to which he agrees. The captain asks them to head to the front of the ship when they are ready while he gathers his things. The captain, Lee, had been with Zuko since the beginning and was thrilled at the idea he got to join the two on this private journey. He requested that Chan join him for a witness and made sure to point the ship away from the sun so it didn't hurt anyone's eyes. Lee actually was ordained since he always wanted to marry someone on the sea and he was privately excited to share that with them after.

Katara had opted to change into the dress from the night before and Zuko in his tux. The vows were simple and both Zuko and Katara promised to love, honor and protect each other until the end of time. Since no one had rings they kissed each others knuckles and promised to buy rings tomorrow laughing at the circumstances. The kiss for husband and wife to share was full of passion and love when Lee pronounced them married. Zuko picked Katara up off the ground and walking back to their room shouted over his shoulder that they needed to be back by 5:30 for the party but to not disturb them for anything else.

…………………………….

The yacht pulls in at 5:25 and the young married couple comes down the plank holding hands and laughing at nothing. The driver and car are back and Zuko helps her into the vehicle with a slight pinch on her butt. "Zuko!" she says scandalized but giggling. When he crawls into the seat he gives the driver the address and pushes the partition up. Grabbing Katara he moves to kissing her neck and tickling his hand under her shirt. "Hmm… oh Zuko he is going to know what we are doing and we will be there soon." Even as she says it she is giving into his touch.

"It is ok, we are married after all and I am starting my honeymoon…" he moans into her as he slides his hand down her until he unbuttons her pants and moves a finger into her. He knows he is on a timer and it drives him to have her climax once more before getting there. He is pushing all her buttons with a tsunami force and Katara is helpless to stop it. "You are going to have to be quiet love, I think other cars can hear you." he chuckles into her ear as he pushes his assault on her demanding that release. She bites her lower lip and she is pumped, licked and bitten.

Her hiss and whimper hits as she rides out the enjoyment when the car rolls to a stop. Someone knocks on the door as she is catching her breath and Zuko pulls his hand out of her. Staring her down he starts to lick his fingers clean and shouts "Give us a second" to the door. Bending to her ear he says quietly, "We are going home as soon as humanly possible so we can continue our honeymoon. If you take too long I will throw you over my shoulder and take you up to Uncles apartment if I have to."

He gives her a small kiss and moves out of the car. Katara pulls herself together and adjusts her hair when Zuko opens her door and holds out a hand. When she grabs it she fakes a fall and when he wraps his hands around her she grabs his head to say, "There is always the backroom." And licks his ear. When she gets up to walk into the tea house he shakes his head at the minx while she pulls him forward.

Uncle is the first to greet them at the door crying how happy he is and how much he loves the name grandpa. Katara gives Zuko an I told you so look and Zuko simple shrugs. Everyone wants to wish the couple happiness and ask about when the wedding will be. Katara is very vague and the only time Zuko comments is when he states he will be buying the wedding rings tomorrow to make it official but no one understands why he finds if funny. Lee had them sign the official documents and is going to turn them into the court house Monday morning.

The gaang takes turns hugging them though it is a bit hard since Zuko won't take his hands off Katara for any amount of time. An hour in she can tell he is starting to reach his breaking point when he starts to rub and hold her more than what would be deemed appropriate in polite settings. Moving from her current conversation she cups his face and whispers, "soon… just hold on a bit more." Tilting his head he counters, "How about 10 minutes."

Zuko is joking since he knows this is important to her but the blush she puts on makes it worth it. They ended up staying another hour before Katara thanks everyone for coming and announces they have to head home to unpack and decompress from the trip.

When they get home the only unpacking she gets to is removing her clothes.


	17. Sharing News

The next morning Zuko wakes Katara with pancakes in bed and says, "Good Morning my wife." She looks over at her Husband and shares a smile with him. They really did get married yesterday, oh Tui and La. Are they going to tell everyone or should it be their secret? Will her father be mad he didn't walk her down the aisle? The ramifications of what they did is starting to sink in to her.

"Zuko, what are we going to do? Should we tell people what we did?" She starts to bite her lip and look at him with fear. He, for the most part, doesn't look fazed.

"Katara, we are adults and able to make our own decisions and I, for one, don't want to hide the fact that we are married." He is so confident in his choice. "Today I am taking you ring shopping to get our wedding bands and then we will start to tell everyone. Probably should go to Uncles first because he will kill us if he finds out second hand. We also said we would still hold a ceremony for everyone to attend so it isn't like they are missing the entire thing, it was just the official one for us."

She isn't convinced everyone is going to take the news as well as he is but she trusts him. She wouldn't have married him after all if there was doubt.

……………………..

Zuko drops off Katara at the jewelry store and then goes to park the car. She just realized that she doesn't know certain things about Zuko that maybe a wife should. How much can he afford to buy? Her engagement ring is magnificent and she hopes he didn't spend all his savings on the proposal. Deciding to be conservative, Katara makes her way down to the somewhat cheaper area of the store. The clerk is not being friendly to her and makes money clearly based on commission which agitates Katara.

She decides to ask to use the bathroom and is waved away down a hallway as a dismissal. When she comes back she finds the same clerk fawning over Zuko like she just found her mate. Watching for a minute Katara has a sense of pride to scream he is mine at the top of her lungs. She also notes that Zuko is looking at the most expensive case, oh La she is married someone who will be broke before graduation.

Not giving away she knows Zuko she walks up to the clerk and says "excuse me, you were helping me over here?" Zuko regards her like she has lost a few marbles but doesn't say anything at first. He is always one to pay attention to Katara's cues. "Oh yes, actually Ping is able to assist you if you would head over there. I have a very important client I need to help." The look the clerk gives Zuko is oozing with sex appeal when she says, "Now I know you mention getting wedding bands, is that for your brother? Don't tell me anyone has caught you yet." Katara's snort receives her a icy glare.

Zuko looks at the exchange and starts to chuckle. "Actually my loving wife and I had wanted to get our official rings but I see now that maybe this isn't the place to purchase them. That is ok, I wanted to head back to the honeymoon room for more celebrating anyways. You are giving me the perfect opportunity to do that. Thank you for your time." And grabbing Katara's waist he asks, "Are you ready to go my love?" and kisses her temple.

Her blush is faint but she nods and they head out. She doesn't look back at the clerk. Once they get in the car she turns to him. "Uhh Zuko? I don't want to pry but umm… we are not going to go broke buying rings right? You already bought me this ring and you replace my clothes far too often and I didn't know you still had the yacht…." He can hear the small panic forming and he knows she took out loans for college. It still amazes him that she doesn't realize he never became broke after everything, quite the opposite in fact. "Katara love, we are fine. I promise you we won't go broke. Let's try another store so I can get you a ring today. I like the idea of you showing everyone that you are spoken for."

Maybe later he will discuss with her finances so she doesn't worry so much. For now, they find a shop that has a simple platinum band for her and a thick gold band for him. Zuko is convinced she needs a band that has the same pattern but Katara tells him she wants a simple band to wear and to leave it alone.

On the way to Uncles Katara keeps looking over at Zuko's wedding band. She is enjoying it so much she starts to rub his shoulder in small strokes. At the stop light he eyes her critically and asks, "What are you thinking my wife." All day he has stopped using her name and only referring to her as wife and she loves it. "I know we are going to the tea shop but what if we make a stop first." When he tilts his head trying to decipher her mood she helps him out. Leaning into his ear and rubbing down his chest to his lap she whispers, "Maybe a trip home to see how you look with the ring on and nothing else?"

They didn't make it to Uncles that day or the next few days for that matter.

……………………..

The newlyweds form a game plan on how to tell everyone they are married. Katara is going to call her father and then they will head to Uncles right after. Once that is done that evening the gaang is meeting at the club again to share 'news'. Katara tried to explain to Zuko that everyone is going to assume she is pregnant but he keeps saying that would be good news too.

As she sits on the edge of the bed breathing hard and nervously staring at the phone like it will ring any minute Zuko scoots over and calls her father for her and puts it on speaker. He is going to have to help her because she is shaking like a leaf. When Hakoda picks up Katara starts them off, "Hey Dad! Guess what?" and Zuko blurts out, "Katara said yes!" Zuko is so happy and content that his calm demeanor helps ground her.

"That is wonderful news guys." Her dad says. Zuko looks over at Katara but she is now frozen in fear at the next part so he takes the phone and states, "Hakoda. Katara has made me so happy that we couldn't wait to start our lives together and eloped. Normally I would share this news with you face to face because I respect you as my father in law but distance makes this hard to do. We still want to have a ceremony for family and friends that we will plan after graduation but we couldn't wait. I hope you can understand that."

Silence fills the room and Katara starts chewing her bottom lip. Her father slowly asks, "Is… there a REASON the wedding had to be rushed??" They both know what he means and Katara is quick to dispel that worry. "No dad, I can promise you that I am not pregnant. I love him and planning a wedding while finishing school seems daunting. I just want Zuko and I to start our lives together. You know I don't need all the fancy materialistic things and the drama that comes with weddings. I just wanted him, only him. I… Iove you so much and I didn't want to hurt you but we love each other and…" Zuko could hear the panic in her voice and put his hand over her mouth shushing her. Shaking his head at her he mouthed 'give him a minute.'

Breathing again Katara nods and waits for her father verdict. After a very long pause her father answers, "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering how eager Zuko was to get engaged. Though I wish you HAD waited I can't do much about it can I? ….. I am happy for you both. Please do still hold some celebration for us so we can join in on your happiness." Sighing, Katara knows the worst is over and continues talking to her father about what the wedding was like as Zuko goes to get ready. He can't shake the feeling on how amazing someday Katara pregnant with their child will feel though he knows it is too soon. When Zuko walks back in the room Katara is talking to Gran Gran and promising pictures of the ceremony. Thankfully Chan took a few for them.

Uncles reaction is nothing but excited squeals and hugs. He did not seem upset at all about the idea they are already married and admits that his wife and him had debated eloping several times when planning their wedding. Once he started asking how long they wanted to wait for grandbabies Katara elbowed Zuko in the side hinting they needed to get going.

Now the gaang was left and heading back home they have a few hours to kill.

……………………..

Katara and Zuko agree to meet everyone at the club to avoid getting stuck in a place where Sokka can yell as a precaution. When they arrive, husband and wife are the first ones there and snag their typical table. Zuko orders everyone a round of drinks and Katara starts sipping the beer looking around while Zuko is drumming his fingers on the table. He would rather tell them the news and then leave for a 20th (plus) round of honeymoon enjoyment. Yesterday for the first time ever Katara had to ask him to give her a small rest before they continued. It seemed married life agreed with him fully Katara mused when he grumbled about the small break. After a small nap she woke him up in a pleasing way so his attitude didn't last long.

Before they saw anyone Sokka's voice carried over the noise in the club. "KATARA PUT THAT DRINK DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT THE BABY!" Katara looks up with wide eyes and starts looking around hoping no one else heard. "Sokka you idiot I am not pregnant!"

"Oh sure you aren't, what good news could you have to share right after getting engaged?" Just then he looks over at Zuko to yell at him and notices Zuko's wedding band. Sokka'a eyes start to travel from Zuko to Katara and back. She can see the gears working in overtime. "We got married!" Katara tries to sound chipper but it sounds rushed and a bit scared. Zuko smiles and puts his arm around Katara just as happy as can be. Sokka still hasn't said anything and then he sits down and takes a long drink of the beer sitting out for him. Everyone else as around the same reaction as they file in one by one.

"So… no wedding? No bridesmaids and flowers and anything?" Suki looks put out as she processes the news. "Well we are still going to hold something small after we graduate but for now we just wanted to be married." As Katara had expected, no one seemed thrilled with the news but everyone accepted it. Zuko pulls her close and shares, "I love her, what else do I need?" Aang looks so happy at this news that he slaps Zuko's back and responds, "Nothing. Nothing at all my friend this is a joyous occasion. I will buy the next round. To the newlyweds!" Even Toph says she is happy for them but upset she missed Snoozles best man speech.

After an hour of drinking and celebrating Zuko leans over and tells Katara, "We are going home my love to continue our honeymoon." Katara blushes enough for everyone to see and holding his hand heads out of the club.

……………………..

By Sunday morning Zuko had moved everything else of Katara's stuff into his apartment and promised to pay Suki Katara's side of rent until the lease is up so she wasn't in trouble. Every night since the wedding, he went to bed spooning his wife like she was his anchor to the world and every morning he woke her for a round of love before making her breakfast. It was a honeymoon indeed thought Katara. Their last semester of school was starting the next day and she didn't want to leave the cocoon they had created.

When Zuko came in to bring breakfast she set it aside and pulled him to her chest. "Zuko…. I know it won't always be like this. I know that some days I am going to infuriate you and others I will pull my hair out talking to you. I want you to know, I want all of it. I want to remember you right now and will make an effort to be this happy as much as possible because I love you and always will."

His smile lit up the room when he purred, "let's consummate that promise." And bends down to kiss her and refusing to stop.


	18. Every couple Fights

When school started for their last semester, both of them became overran with busy schedules. Since Zuko had already taken his L-STAT he was looking at which law school he wanted to continue with. His plans were depended on where Katara would be able to teach right at the end of college so they were close as possible for more time together.

Katara had started spending so much time at the library to have a desk (and not take up their living room) that Zuko barely saw her until she crawled into bed at the end of the night. Once he found her at her favorite breakfast dinner at 4am working on a paper. After that, he had a desk set up in his office just for her so they would study and work side by side. This brought more time together though they were not necessarily interacting.

Zuko's big rule in the apartment after they got married was they went to bed after each has had an orgasm and cuddled falling asleep as much as possible. Sometimes that meant they made love and it was tender, other times it was aggressive and demanding to work out the stress of the day. It was half way through the semester and over a week of no sex since one or both had been too tired. This was driving Zuko mad with lust and made him short tempered to everyone.

During the Friday on a lunch break, Zuko called Katara excited. He got off out of all his other obligations when he found out that Katara wasn't working and he was going to take her out on a real date since if had been far too long. Dinner, dancing and a whole lot of sex was the plan and he couldn't wait. When Katara answered he interrupted her hello to say, "Get ready to be wined and dined my wife. We have dinner reservations at 7 tonight."

"Oh Zuko that is so sweet. I can't, I agreed to work Ty Lee's shift for her tonight. I wish I knew an hour ago and I wouldn't have agreed." Katara's voice was sad but not as sad as Zuko felt. His world started to crumble since he hadn't spent any real time with her in almost a month due their schedules.

"Call her back and cancel it… no, better yet, quit the tea shop." He wasn't giving up without a fight. "Yeah… actually… quit. Just quit your job. You don't need it anyways, we have money and I never see you so I will call uncle for you." Zuko is so confident this is the best choice that he almost hangs up on her. Agni he misses Katara. Her scent, her laugh, her presence in the home. Without her he feels like a burnt out candle always missing that spark to keep him alive and warm. If she quits, he can have all that extra time and be with her.

"ZUKO… I am not going to quit. This is my JOB. I love my job and I don't care that YOU have money, this is for me." Katara is really annoyed at him for suggesting she give up some of her identity. What is next, she quit school? "Are you looking for me to just become a stay at home wife?" Her tone makes it clear that it isn't going to happen.

"Katara don't be ridiculous. You don't need that job and who cares if you can bring home a few dollars in tip money. Isn't our relationship more important? If you WERE a housewife then at least I would SEE you more." Zuko has hit his limit on patience. He hit it a week ago before they stopped having sex and the frustration is coming off him in waves. Doesn't she miss him at all?

"I did not marry you for money and to be some trophy housewife who just stays home all day. I am going to go to work tonight and then I think I will go out with the girls for drinks since I am my own free person. I hope you have fun tonight because the only way you are going to get any is if you find me and say sorry." Katara hangs up the phone with a click. For good measure, she also slams the cell phone down on her table. Who does he think he is talking to ?!

………………………….

The rest of the day for Zuko goes out the window. Everyone near him avoids his anger. When Aang calls him to ask if he wants to hang out his response is so scathing that Aang promptly calls Katara to ask if she can talk to Zuko and calm him down. The conversation doesn't go well when Katara explains she can't talk to Zuko until he removes his head from his own ass so she can make sure he hears her.

Soon a group chat without the couple starts in the gaang where they all agree to avoid Zuko and Katara until the marital troubles are sorted out.

Once Katara gets off work she decides to head home since everyone suddenly canceled plans on her. When she walks through the front door Zuko is standing in the hallway with a look to kill. "You want to explain to me how wanting to spend time with you is ASKING YOU TO BE A HOUSEWIFE." That is how he starts the fight at home and Katara's eyes go to slits.

"I am not talking to you until you apologize." And with that, she walks past him and straight to the spare room closing the door and locking it. Zuko watches her walk away and takes his fist to slam it into the wall causing a sizable hole. FUCK HER he thinks, why is she being so controlling over everything. He decides the only way to sleep is to hash this out and he goes to the room and knocks. When she doesn't answer he knocks again… and again.

This isn't going to play out like the last fight in his own home. Zuko heads to his office and gets the spare key and opens the door. Katara is sitting on the bed with her arms crossed glaring at the open door and Zuko. "What part of the door being locked are you struggling to understand?" Her anger and all that pent up energy needs to go somewhere. Zuko decides he doesn't want to fight, he just wants to burn them out of the excess stamina so they can talk and he stalks forward.

Blue eyes go to saucers when she realizes his intent and she holds out a hand trying to stop him in defiance. Grabbing her outstretched left into his right he pushes her down and pins her under him and starts to kiss her. Katara pushes his chest up and smacks his face with a hateful look before grabbing the back of his head and bringing him back down for another kiss. Sometimes they communicate better when not talking.

He isn't gentle with her and she is aggressive with him as they both start to rip clothes off each other. His shirt is the first casualty of war as buttons fly everywhere and when her shirt and bra are off he grabs her chest and brings it to his mouth while he bites down harder than normal on her nipple. She is pulling his hair and head into her when crying out ecstasy and then drags her nails up his back leaving red marks. His response is to wince slightly and then takes her mouth again biting her lower lip while holding her hips down with enough force to bruise her tomorrow.

She hooks her legs over his hips and rolls him over on his back while digging her nails into his shoulder and sits up. "I am still pissed at you." She had to get in how she felt and let him know what he said was not ok. Zuko chooses not to respond with words but instead grabs her head back down for more kissing by yanking a fist of her hair while his other hands pulls hard against her skirt breaking the zipper and loosening it around her body. He rolls them again so she is under him and he moves down her body biting her hard in different spots while he is shoving her panties down her leg and gets snagged on her ankle. The skirt is still around her body broken and he shoves it out of his way and uses one hand to press into her stomach holding her down.

His molten eyes are devouring her as he pushes his pants down strokes himself in front of her. Watching Katara stare at him is giving him everything he wanted and he starts to go for longer and harder strokes. When he moves closer to her, she willing opens her legs moaning and pleading with her noises. He stops right at her entrance and starts to rub up and down continuing to feel himself. "Tell me Katara. Tell me you want this and you missed it." He wants to know he isn't the only one who missed this. He needs the words.

He is driving her mad with need as he touches everywhere but the one place she needs it with his free hand. She can tell she is getting covered in his fluids and when he rolls to the head of his length his hand pulses against her folds in torture. "Oh Gods Zuko please…." Is her only plea as she keeps pulling her hips up willing him to go deeper. "Say it." Zuko has a commanding voice and for the first time she can understand why people are scared of him. His intimidation sends her want into overdrive.

"Zuko, I missed this and I want it… please…." At Katara's confession he rams into her hard all the way in. Pulling out he pushes back in and keeps up with an hostile assault pulling at her body. He is holding both of her hands at the wrist above her head and taking everything not caring how much she can handle because he will take it all. She as no choice in the matter at this point because the need is too great.

When he comes, he roars into her and drops like a stone onto her body as she is quaking under him. When Katara starts to fall asleep he pulls up and says, "We are not done." Leaving no room for her to argue. Zuko keeps this up with her throughout the night never talking after the first time. Right when she is set to fall asleep he begins again taking her over and over until she loses her voice from screaming so much. The last time, she starts to cry from being so spent and he kisses her cheek tenderly whispering, "I love you" and lets her fall asleep.

When Katara wakes up the next day it is already afternoon and she is in their bed. She finds him in the kitchen reading a paper and she walks up to kiss his head. "Good Afternoon my love." He puts the paper down and circles around to grab her waist. Pulling her into him he says, "I am sorry for suggesting you should quit. I just miss you so much and the idea I could get more time was too appealing. In the future let's talk about it and never use a different bedroom to be apart, ok?" Katara has to smile and she nods still worried about her voice.

They decide to cancel movie night with the gaang for the first time ever and have a date day just them. During their date they decide that for spring break next week they will go to Ember Island and recreate the honeymoon not taken. Katara is glad because she is late for her period but the cramping she is experiencing means she will have it any day now and she should be off of it by the time the trip comes thank the spirits.

………………………….

On Monday when she gets home from school she notices there is a padlock on the spare room and she rolls her eyes but smiles.

………………………….

On Thursday, Katara is packing for their trip since they are heading out the next day all while on the phone with Suki. "I just don't get it Suki, I have been cramping for a week now and I still haven't started. I mean sometimes I am super late because of stress but now I am worrying something is wrong." Katara hasn't said anything to Zuko yet because she doesn't want to worry him but now she fears she will end up on their second honeymoon unable to have sex since she will be on her period.

"When is the doctor appointment again? You need to see someone. Are you sure your not pregnant?" Suki asks trying to help. "Oh Lai no. I haven't been sick or had any weird cravings. I am sure it is just stress for the last semester. The appointment is at 11 tomorrow so I will find out before our trip. I will just talk with you later, Zuko should be home soon to take me to lunch and I don't want him to worry."

Zuko has been in a great mood at the idea of spending an entire week at the beach house with just Katara. He had already called ahead and made sure the kitchen was stocked and the house was cleaned in preparation. Since he owned a private section of the beach he mused at the idea of convincing Katara to skinny dip. When he finds her in the living room she is trying to pack their bags.

"Hey love, are you going to be ready to go tomorrow?" he asks with a happy voice. "yeah sweetie, I just have a few things tomorrow morning to take care of and we can leave." Her responding voice has a slight song to it or maybe that is just his excitement. They are going to get an entire week together and they can't wait.


	19. Trips change everything

Katara is sitting in the waiting room anxious to discuss what is wrong with the doctor. She is biting her bottom lip as he comes in the room.

"Ok, give it to me straight. Do I just need an antibiotic or something?" Katara is hoping it is an easy fix that she can fill quickly at the local drug store so she can still have a great trip with Zuko.

"Actually my dear, you are pregnant." The doctor tells her with a friendly smile. He continues to talk about other things but Katara is only catching random words like prenatal, trimesters, and due date. She is staring at the clock as it ticks on but all she can hear now is the swooshing in her ears and his talking in the distance.

"I… I can't be pregnant. I am not sick or having any weird cravings or anything…." She is trying to be logical, maybe the doctor meant to go to another room. "Oh, no. Those things don't always happen. You are cramping because your body is making room for the baby. The only real way to know if you are pregnant is to stop having your period typically." The doctor assures her.

"Uhh… but… I am on birth control?" Her confidence that he is wrong is cracking but she tries again. "My dear, that doesn't always work 100% of the time. It is effective for most people but sometimes a couple can just have strong… genes shall we say and that will make the difference. I believe the success rate is at around 99.7% same for a condom. That means you are one of the lucky say… 9 people who could get pregnant in a year on birth control." His chuckle at his joke causes Katara's eyes to snap to him. She is pregnant. Truly and really pregnant with Zuko's baby.

She is going to be a mother, oh Tui and La. They wanted kids but she had no idea it would be so… soon? Her grin starts and won't let up as she dives into a million questions for the doctor. He answers what he is able to and sets her up with an appointment for the OB/GYN for when she gets back from her trip. He writes her a prescription for prenatal vitamins while kicking her birth control to the side and assures her that traveling in her condition is fine until she is farther along.

Katara leaves the office dazed and so full of love she can't sit still. Now she just needs to figure out a way to tell Zuko. Is he going to take the news well?

……………………..

Zuko took Friday off from everything to finish packing and setting up the house for them to be gone for the week. Katara had told him she had a few errands to run but shouldn't take too long and he is getting nervous she isn't back yet since they were going to leave in 30 minutes.

Katara chooses that moment to walk through the door and looks like she is off in la la land. "Katara, honey… are you ok?" Zuko doesn't want to be concerned since she doesn't look hurt but he can tell she is millions of miles away.

"Oh huh? Yes… yes I am very much so…" and her smile to Zuko proves it. She walks straight up to him and gives him a big hug and then on her tippy toes places a tender kiss on his lips. When she lands back on the balls of her feet he is smiling as well. "I am glad to see I am not the only one excited."

Katara has not figured out how tell him yet but she wants it to be special. She has decided to wait until they get to Ember Island regardless so it can just be them. She just wants to live in the moment with him. "Zuko, my love… do we need to leave so soon or can we leave a bit later?"

Zuko moves his head to the side and gives her a confused look. "I guess we can leave later… what did you want to do until we leave?" Her response is to grab his hand and walk to their bedroom. Katara is slow and gentle with Zuko as she starts to undress him. For each piece of skin she reveal she kisses it. Zuko has no idea what has gotten into her so he let's her lead.

She is gentle and leisurely with him as they make love that afternoon. When she finally mounts him she slides on agonizingly slow and runs her hands on his entire torso with feather light touches. It is like she is worshipping everything about him with a small secret dancing on her smirking lips. She is so soft and tender that it takes a long hour for both to climax. After, she nuzzles into him and starts to hold onto him like she can't get close enough.

They leave 2 hours late for the dock. Thankfully Zuko's speedboat only requires the two of them for the trip or else they would have made anyone frustrated with how late they where.

…………………………….

Zuko can tell something is different with Katara. She is acting not herself but also almost too much herself, which doesn't make sense. Normally he insists on carrying their things and she argues saying she can do it herself but today she accepts his help today without saying a word and smiling at him.

When he helps her onto the boat, she holds onto him like he is a lifeline and lingers holding his hand as she goes to sit down. Something is going on but she hasn't told him what yet. Zuko is now looking at her like a puzzle and he will figure it out extracting all the data he can.

Katara has decided to not tell him but instead she is going to drop hints and see how long it takes him to figure it out. The longer it takes him the more obvious she is going to become making sure he figures it out before their trip ends.

As they pull up to the house and step in she gives him a look. "Hmmm… I like having all this room for more than just…. us. Maybe we should look at buying a house for more space after graduation?"

Zuko regards her with a critical eye, "Are you anticipating visitors a lot?"

"No, not really." Zuko files that away too. Katara realizes she is not good at being subtle when she is this excited but he didn't get that clue so she will continue on.

For dinner they decided to cook something at the house at Katara's request. Zuko is frying the meat while she makes the salad and rice. When Zuko pours them each a glass of wine and sits down. Katara goes out of the way to get a glass of water and giving him a sly smile says, "I can't drink wine right now."

Katara can tell the gears are working in Zuko's head as he gathers all the facts. She can tell when he has put it together because his eyes go wide looking at her eyes and moves down to her stomach with his eyebrow raised. When gold finds blue again she slowly nods at him to indicate he is right. He licks his lips and says nothing for a while.

"…. You were on the pill I thought…" he hasn't moved a muscle.

"Apparently that has some flaws and isn't a 100% guarantee." She is getting nervous he hasn't moved. They had wanted kids but this is a bit faster than they were planning. "Do… are you ok?"

His response is a grin that touches her heart and he walks over to her pulling her hand into a standing position and hugs her. Both of them start to cry at the news and hold each other in shock. Once it really washes over Zuko he launches into a million questions for her. They are not exactly sure how far along she is but he plans on joining her at the doctor visit next week.

They spend the first night on vacation cuddling on the couch and talking about future plans. Katara decides she wants to take a year off from looking for a job to spend it with the baby and Zuko is overjoyed. When discussing the law college he will go to Katara asks if they can be close to either Uncle or Gran Gran for extra help. "You mean you don't want governor Bumi to babysit?" his teasing is light and playful.

When Katara falls asleep Zuko starts looking at every website he can find about pregnancy and babies. It is overwhelming and he starts to panic but looking at how calm and happy Katara is sleeping he takes a deep breath. He can do it as long as she helps him. Soon he falls asleep in the middle of a YouTube video about swaddling.

That night, Zuko has a nightmare about where he replaces his father and hits his own child with a burning wood plank and screams awake. Katara holds him close and explains he is not his father when she realizes what happened.

………………

The rest of the trip was truly a second honeymoon. The days were spent playing in the water or walking around the small town and the nights were spent together in embrace. Zuko is now hyper aware of everything Katara is doing and refused to let her lift a finger to do any work. She enjoys it but something tells her the protection side of Zuko is going to get worse before it gets better.

"Zuko, I am 100% sure that cutting my own food is not going to harm the baby in anyway."

"Ok but you never know. What if you missed a bone or something and you swallow it and I have to rush you to the small family doctor on this island and then he is out of town because he is visiting a niece and you feed it to the baby and it dies?" Based on how Katara is looking at him, Zuko has to admit that maybe that could be a slight stretch. Only slightly.

They have both agreed to wait to tell anyone until after she is out of her first trimester to not raise any suspicions or hopes but Katara is now doubtful they can keep it a secret for more than 5 seconds if Zuko is going to act like this to everything.

On the last day of the trip, Katara asks Zuko if they can relax at the house and just enjoy the waves crashing on the beach. Sitting on the porch, she slowly rubs her stomach and smiles. "I am excited to meet you little one. Your father might drive me mad before that day comes but I know it is only because he already loves you more than anyone else." All the baby websites talk about speaking to the fetus and with Zuko packing Katara thought it was a good time to try.

"I don't know when we can bring you here after your born but I am going to teach you to swim the minute I can. Your father might want to teach you hand to hand combat but I am going to make sure you are a water baby like me." Zuko walks out at the end of her rant and chuckles at the idea.

"I hope she is just like you wife."

Looking up, Katara gives Zuko a pointed glance and asks, "Her?"

"Yes… that is all I have seen ever since you told me. It is a girl, I will bet you."

"Ok, you are on Mr. Hotman. If it is a girl, you get to name her with no veto power. If it is a boy, it is my choice." They have not discussed names yet because it is too early but Zuko's cockiness drives him.

"You're on. I will be thrilled to prove you wrong and give you no veto to my awesome names. What about…. Azula…?" He is clearly teasing but that doesn't stop Katara from throwing her left over fruit at him across the table. The laughter can be heard throughout the house and both know that the baby will be loved and cherished.

The ride back on the boat takes twice as long since Zuko is avoiding any large waves and they tease eachother about ridiculous baby names. "I think I am going to name him Sokka."

"Fine, her name will be something amazing like… Mai." Zuko learns exactly which line he is not allowed to cross as he gets pushed overboard. That was the last of the teasing.

* * *

Author's note:

**_Thisisjusthotleafjuice_**\- You were totally spot on. I kinda like the idea that Zuko and Katara would be the lucky (or unlucky) type of couple that would get pregnant even using protection. Zuko does mention it after they got engaged as a small easter egg.

Also- for everyone else reading and following. I am so nerdy excited you are enjoying it. This is my first fan fic EVER (which I feel like you can tell) and that other people are enjoying my brain put to 'paper' makes me literally squee.


	20. Dynamic Shifts

Hey guys! Life decided to just surprise my family with deaths, birthdays, anniversaries, surprise allergy attacks and well… everything! Updates will still happen just slower now. I want to continue the story but with more time between chapters. Yay for Zutara.

* * *

Katara's first visit for the baby was set for Wednesday so Monday morning she headed to class like normal. Zuko called her twice and sent her around 20 texts ranging from places to avoid on her route ('traffic is bad, avoid this road incase there are angry drivers') to reminding her he loved her. Katara ended up turning her phone off after it kept pinging in class too much based on the glares she was getting.

After class she went to the tea shop to start work forgetting about her phone. She lasted around an hour before Zuko came in searching for her with fear in his eyes. "Your phone is off, is everything ok?"

She was in the middle of taking a tea order and the look she gave him was one of complete confusion. "If you would excuse me for just a minute" Katara told the table and asked Zuko to join her in the back room while he hovers.

"Spirits Zuko, I was in class and then forgot to turn it back on. Why would you assume something is wrong?" Zuko starts to shift side to side refusing to look her in the eye. Ok, maybe he over reacted slightly but he got worried he couldn't check on her.

"I know I am driving you a bit mad but I am just worried about you. Worried about… both of you." He rested his hand on her stomach to emphasize his point.

"I know you are but we are really ok. I can't have you follow me around for the remaining 8 months. I need you to take a deep breath and realize we are ok." Katara is being as understanding as she can considering he just pulled her away from the table and possibly cost her a good tip.

"Ok, I will work on it." Zuko's smile is caring and sheepish as he takes a deep breath and rests his head to her forehead. They both head out of the room so she can go back to taking orders. As she separates from him, Zuko decides to sit at the counter in the corner and relax. He thought the longer he knew about the baby the more relaxed he would get but the opposite had been true. The anxiety grew and he kept seeing terrible scenarios play out in his head. Quick internet searches are also not helping when he worries that something might be wrong. She is surrounded by dangerous objects and some people have…. Shifty eyes. He starts to squint suspiciously at the elderly couple in the corner who are drinking tea.

Uncle comes down from his apartment upstairs to find Zuko glaring at his customers and sitting in the corner with his arms crossed. "Zuko, my boy! Did you come to visit your favorite Uncle or your Wife?" Iroh chuckles to himself. Considering Zuko's look, he truly doubts this is a visit to see him. Iroh looks over at his new niece and smiles. She has brought Zuko to smile and laugh more in the last few months compared to the last few years. Zuko maybe protective of Katara but he also was so tender and loving. She was an excellent addition to the family just as he had predicted.

"Katara wouldn't answer her phone and I got worried." Before Iroh could question why that would make him worry Zuko practically jumped out of his seat rushing to Katara and grabbing her tray from her hands. "Are you insane, this has HOT TEA in the tea pot and is too heavy. What if you trip and it spills all on you?!"

Katara is seething as she storms over to Uncle while Zuko takes over her tray and delivers everything to her tables. "Your Nephew is being an ass." She grumbles as she takes a seat next to Iroh. Uncle chuckles as the antics of the love birds. Zuko has become more and more protective of Katara but today it seems to be at new heights. "My Katara dear, did… something happen on Ember Island that would make him more protective?" Iroh is trying to think of what could have happened to make Zuko so concerned about her health. She doesn't look like she was hurt or fell but Iroh discreetly gives Katara a once over. No, she looks ok except that slight blush appearing on her face. Hmmm….

Zuko comes over right as Uncle is putting things together and gives Katara big hug and a kiss on her temple. Her sideways glare makes it clear she has not forgiven him for this recent imposition. Zuko takes both of his hands and cups her jaw turning her to face him. "I just…. Want to make sure that you bo….. that you are ok. I know I am being annoying but I cant stand the thought of something happening." Without thinking of how it looks, Zuko reaches one hand down to rest of Katara's stomach as his forehead touches hers. Both of them take a deep breath in and close their eyes as Katara starts to melt into his embrace. She is already forgiving him as Iroh's eyebrows shoot sky high at the sight.

"….grandbaby… I am… gonna… have a… grandbaby?" Uncle's whisper sneaks into the moment and the young couple looks over at him. Katara is blushing even more as Zuko's wide smile is contagious. Then, as if struck by lightening, Iroh jumps up and circles the counter with squeals of congratulations and happiness. "Let's move this to somewhere more private shall we?" Katara states as the only pragmatic individual as the customers start to look at the family. She is able to usher them both to the backroom as Zuko continues his protective hold on her waist.

Once Uncle swore he will be quiet he tries to insist that Katara head home for the day. If she doesn't say something to both of them now she is going to end up wrapped in bubble wrap and unable to move for the foreseeable future.

"Ok look gentlemen…. I love that you are both excited and I am just as happy to see our little mister." Her small smile to Zuko reminding him of their bet is subtle but not missed. "HOWEVER…. I am not going to be treated like I can break by breathing. My mother worked the entire time she was pregnant with me and still chased Sokka around the living room. It can be done. I can carry my orders. I can cut my own food. I can walk across the street without falling." Her huff is the only sound in the room as both men give her a sympathetic look.

"Please tell me you BOTH hear me." Zuko looks as if he swallowed a bug and Uncle is hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Yes… I do hear you… but…"

"No buts! You are going to accept the idea that your wife can function and you are going to go back to work. You cannot follow me around or you are going to drive us both insane."

Zuko sighs knowing she is right. She is the strongest person he knows and she will handle being a mom with such grace. He is just worried he wont keep up.

"I will back off and support you only IF you promise to contact me if you have even the smallest concern. I can't do anything to help you and her for such a long time and I want to just…. Be there.. for everything ok?"

"That is a promise I can agree to." Her smile shows he is forgiven and with a few more hugs and kisses Zuko agrees to leave the tea shop but not before having Uncle make promises to watch Katara and protect her with his own life.

...

Movie night brings a change that no one is prepared to deal with. It is Zuko's turn and Katara is more than a little surprised that everyone shows up. More than that, Aang is the first to arrive and comes bringing a gift of fire flakes. Toph shows up next with pop rocks and soda with Suki and Sokka coming in before the door closes holding out brownies and what looks to be every candy box type from the gas station.

It takes Katara 4 plates pilled high of junk food to walk out seeing everyone pushing the couch away and laying down blankets and pillows. "Did I miss something or is everyone in the mood for a horror movie and I lost the memo?"

"Oh! Zuko promised it was going to be special occasion and swore it was not going to be scary and we all HAD to come bringing food." Aang says with a cheerful tone while getting settled with a pillow in his lap.

"Yeah sugar queen, he said we were having a sleep over and everything!" Toph announces while laying on her back with her arms behind her head.

Katara eyes Zuko critically trying to understand his motivations. They agreed to not tell anyone so why does she feel like an announcement is happening tonight weeks and weeks early. Zuko gives her a small smile and shrugs as if answering her thoughts. Once the couch has been successfully moved he walks up and gives her a quick kiss on the temple. "Stop being so paranoid love. I just want us all to have a good time like we used to without anyone getting scared and possibly jumping. No reason to cause anyone's body… unnecessary stress…." With a final squeeze on her hip he grabs the final plate from her grasp and heads back to the spot he set up for them.

Katara follows him and as she sinks down into her seat she leans in to whisper "This better not be a surprise announcement party or someone is sleeping on the couch for the next week." He doesn't move his head but instead chuckles while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Once everyone is set up and ready to start the movie Zuko presses play and grabs Katara for a snuggle. The movie is… off… that is the only way to describe it. The camera work is choppy and keeps moving around like it is trying to find the best angle in a park. Kids are laughing in the background and the focus keeps going in and out. Then the boulder comes and sits directly in front of the camera and starts to talk.

"The boulder has never been in love. Love is soft… The boulder SMASHES soft things! However… the boulder loves hearing about OTHERS in love." Everyone in the room is watching the movie with such attention that if there was a fire starting behind them they would miss it.

"The Boulder thinks that if you are in love you should show it. The Boulder is not conflicted to show emotion and neither should you be!" Katara turns to Zuko with wide eyes and he puts a finger to his lips and points to the screen winking. He clearly is in on what is going on.

"Sokka, show the Boulder how it is done!"

Every single head flips to Sokka who is down on one knee in front of Suki with a ring out of his pocket. Suki is looking at him with a shocked expression and Katara is starting to cry.

"Suki…. I knew I wanted to marry you for a long time now. When Zuko and Katara got engaged I thought I would have to wait another year so that you could have an engagement that was just yours and not shared. Now that they are some old married couple, I think it is our time…. My time to show you that I want you in my life and by my side fighting with me. Would you please make me the happiest man in the world and say yes?"

Suki starts to cry and shaking says yes. Aang is the fastest to hug them but soon everyone surrounds the couple in an embrace.

Later in a small whisper Zuko asks Katara, "It WAS an announcement party… do I still have to sleep on the couch?" He may be asking but his responding smile and kiss makes it clear he will be sleeping with Katara regardless of her answer.


	21. Cactus Juice is no joke

It took Katara another 2 weeks of pure bliss before the effects of her 'condition' started to show. During that time, Zuko had calmed down and started to go back to normal in his routines leaving Katara alone to feel content. Both of them heard the healthy heartbeat and where preparing for the baby in their own ways.

Uncle had started to hang around Katara more and more when she was at work. Anytime someone with a baby came into the shop he would ask to hold the child in front of her and talk about how good he was at things like burping and swaddling. It was happening so much that Ty Lee pulled Katara aside and asked if maybe Iroh was hinting about adoption.

The first symptom to appear was morning sickness and it took her by surprise. Katara was walking up to her next table of the day when the customers perfume hit her nose and the wave of nausea stopped her in her tracks. She put a hand over her mouth and promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up breakfast.

Everything was rolling her stomach and all she could think about was how in the world she was going to finish her shift. Thankfully she was saved by Uncle knocking on the door asking if she is ok. "Yes… I am ok! I just got a bit… sick…"

"Say no more my dear! Please take a break and I will take over your tables for you while you rest."

Trying to sit up and even thinking about the customers smell caused Katara to feel nauseous again and she nodded to no one agreeing that a break sounded like a good idea. When she got settled in the break room and pulled out her phone to text Zuko, he came walking through the door with panic in his eyes.

"Uncle called, he said you got sick. Are you ok? Was it something you ate? Do you want to call the doctor?" Oh Tui and La, she thought, I assumed we were over this already.

"I am fine, a smell just hit me the wrong way. This is perfectly normal Zuko, you didn't need to worry. Look, I was in the middle of texting you what happened before you came through the door."

"I still think we should head home. Lets just… take it easy." As much as she wanted to argue with him, he stomach did another flip and she bobbed her head realizing there wasn't anything wrong with taking sometime.

The sickness unfortunately did not go away. For the next few weeks food sounded gross and certain smells would trigger long bathroom visits hugging the toliet. Zuko was a nervous wreck continually asking her if she took her vitamins and if the baby was going to be ok without much food in her stomach. When Sokka announced there was going to be a "Boys night out" celebrating his engagement, Katara kicked Zuko out of the apartment begging him to see reason.

"I am going to be FINE. I will be watching a movie and going to bed early, go have a great time. If I have any problems at all I will call you AND Uncle AND the doctor."

After a bit more protesting, Zuko relented and agreed to go. Neither realized her next symptom would appear while he was gone.

...

Sokka's idea was to celebrate the end of being a bachelor in the downtown outside market that featured every type of meat known to man. Aang, sensing the possibility he would not be eating at all ate ahead of the meet up. Zuko and Sokka did not eat anything in anticipation of trying as many different vendors as possible. The first vendor they came too offered seal on a stick and an imported drink called "The Cactus Juice". Aang declined immediately but Zuko bought a cup taking Sokka's promise that it was the best thing he had ever had. Both men saluted "Cheer's" as the downed the first glass.

This is how Zuko and Sokka spent the next hour singing "Secret Tunnel" and being surprised by everything they saw.

"All I am saying is man… did you know.. you… You….. Are like… my brother!" Sokka says in the middle of his meat pie bite. "I mean… like.. NOW you are LITTERALLY my brother… you … you married… (hiccup)… you married my SISTER man…"

"Sokka… SOOKKKKAAAA… I love her so much. She is… Amazing… And man… the sex is amazing… I mean… Sokka… she is my whole world… here… hold on look at this…" Zuko holds his finger up dramatically as if he is going to reveal something special as he takes out his phone. Sokka meanwhile is scrunching up his face trying to forget the idea that his sister is amazing at sex. She is not allowed to have sex, she is still his baby sister after all.

"SOKKA… look at this… this phone… this phone is my life line to both of them. She… She… (Hiccup)… She is gonna tell me the minute something is wrong so I can be there… Sokka… She is soooooo breakable right now…. And she forced me to come out but I can't stop thinking about her… being there… and having… morning sickness….(Hiccup)…." Sokka is nodding along clearly not listening. He was blocking out anything Zuko was saying about Katara with fear he would hear about his baby sister and sex. Not to be outdone, Sokka then starts in about Suki. "I know… I KNOW exactly what you are talking about… Suki… Zuko I mean… SUKI is my life line man… She even does my laundry… and she is so flexible with all her exercising…"

Aang, however, is fully aware of everything each of them is saying and is staring at Zuko with a look like he was smacked with a fish. Katara was pregnant? Clearly it was still early and he had a feeling that Zuko was not supposed to tell anyone. As both men continued on their "meat and cactus juice" quest ranting and raving about everything under the sun, Aang followed after them laughing at both of them. When was Sokka going to realize what Zuko said or will he miss it all together?

When all three gentlemen hit the end of the market street, Sokka stretched his hands out to each side and started shouting to the sky. "I AM GOING TO GET MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFEEEE!!!!!!!"

Zuko meanwhile was holding the nearest lamp pole as if it was the only thing holding him upright while grinning ear to ear. "yahoo!!!" He says while Aang walks over and tries unsuccessfully to grab Sokka's hand and pull him back to the side of the street. Sokka stumbles over to Zuko and both men start to sing 'Secret Tunnel' again so out of tune that people are looking over and laughing. After the chorus, the silence is drowned out by a sudden ring.

For the first time in his life, Zuko doesn't realize it is his phone that is ringing and starts looking at the gawker's wondering who would interrupt the guys night by having a phone go off. Aang kindly points out that it is in fact Zuko's phone that is ringing when Zuko starts to shout at a nice couple that they need to answer their phone.

"oh guys… GUYS… it is Katara… KAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAA-RAAAAAAAA" Zuko answers the phone with so much enthusiasm he looks as if he is announcing it to the street. He sways dangerously to the side with Aang graciously pushing him back upright. "Katara… Sokka… Sokka is gonna marry SUKIIIIIIIIIIII… and they are in love like us!!!! Did you know…. Did you know…" Hiccups continue to emanate from his mouth as he tries to walk toward Sokka with a lopsided smile.

As Zuko starts nodding along to whatever Katara is saying Aang uses this opportunity to walk over to Sokka and make sure he has a good grip on the lamp pole he is holding on to. "I am under the impression you are missing a few things tonight Sokka… But when you find everything out, I hope you are as excited as I am to hear about the coming addition."

"AANG…. You are totally right buddy… totally right… They should make more poles like this… look at how well it is holding me up!" Sokka drops to his knees to start having a conversation with the pole in question as Zuko ends his call.

"WE NEED TO BUY ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need to buy ice cream and… something else… pickles? Aang… Aang did Katara ask for me to also buy pickles? Cravings are WEIRD man. Imagine if Sokka had cravings? Ha ha ha ha. He would crave weird meat concoctions."

Aang's muffled laughter fills the air as he responds, "Then I think we need to get a Taxi for everyone."

Zuko starts to nod his head hard as his eyes glaze over at Sokka. "Exactly what I was thinking buddy. Exactly. Man we are… SOOO lucky she is eating again. She threw up for weeks! It was gross to be honest…."

Sokka used that exact moment to fall flat on his face laughing. "GUYS… This lamp post just said the funniest thing I have ever heard! He is a 'bright' new comedian." And then rolls over holding his side.

After what was the most painful shopping experience of Aangs life the boys were heading to the apartment with ice cream and pickles in hand. Not only did Aang have to apologize to the cashier after Sokka added no less than 10 candy bars, (1 after every time they claimed they were done and ready to pay) but he also had to pick up Zuko's wallet off the floor after Zuko started to argue with the cashier that ice cream doesn't cost $50. "no sir, it doesn't but you bought 10 candy bars, ice cream, 3 soda's, pickles and the balloon shaped as a bear."

Sokka wisely explained that everyone had to use the stairs up to the apartment since the elevator was haunted. By the time they were outside the apartment, Zuko had forgotten what was going on in general and almost knocked on the wrong door before Aang corrected him. Katara opened the door to Sokka holding one side of the door, Aang holding all the groceries, and Zuko staring at her with wide surprised eyes.

"uhh… hi. Zuko here… You are so pretty..." She rolled her eyes assuming he was joking and looking at the only sane one asked Aang, "Are they both drunk?" Aang nodded his head while trying unsuccessfully to shove both men into the apartment. Soon all of them are in the kitchen and Katara starts pulling out a bowl to have ice cream. "Can I get some of that?" Sokka asks as Zuko just continues to stare at her. When she can't take it anymore, Katara squints at him and says "What are you staring at!?"

"umm… are you… are you single by chance?" Zuko says with such longing that everyone stops what they are doing and looks at him. "You remind me of a goddess from my dream. I thought I was married to her and it was the best dream of my life…" Katara has a small smile appear on her lips and her cheeks heat up as she stares back at Zuko. "oh… oh umm… I am actually married to the love of my life."

Zuko nods like he just was told someone ran over his puppy and while sitting at the counter starts to tear up. Realizing that this is not going to get any better Katara walks up to him and takes his face into her hands. "You crazy man… I love YOU. I am YOUR wife, remember?"

"really?" He responds and then starts to giggle, actually giggle in front of everyone. "Ok, and on that note I think it is bedtime for everyone. Aang, Sokka… you both can stay if you would like and take up the spare room or the couch. I think I need to take someone else to bed." And with that, she grabs Zuko's hand and starts leading him to their room.

Aang kindly puts everything away and helps Sokka to sleep. Before he goes to bed, he smiles to himself realizing they are perfect for each other and what kind of parents they are going to make.

...

In the morning, Katara is up and making everyone waffles when Aang comes in whistling. They have a small chat where he updates her on last night's events minus finding out any important news. Sokka slinks in as if the lights are too bright next and asks both of them to not talk so loud. Zuko is the last one out of bed and his hair is going everywhere. When he comes up to the island in the kitchen Katara spins around and gives him a loving kiss while whispering she is going to take a shower and then set up the TV for his video game.

As she dances out, he looks at her with confusion. "guys, what happened last night?"

Aang is the first to volunteer, "Well.. you both got drunk off cactus juice, Sokka became friends with a lamp pole downtown, I think you both got kicked out of the local grocery shop and then YOU proceeded to hit on your wife asking if she was single. When she said she was married, you started to cry." Naturally Aang's smile was hard to miss as he started to chuckle towards the end of his story.

Everyone agreed maybe they do that less often.


End file.
